Flare Hero: Deku
by Thatchickendude
Summary: For years people have always told young Izuku that if he didnt have a quirk he couldnt become a hero. Yet what if they were wrong? What if Izuku was really just a late bloomer, and instead of having Bakugou as his only 'friend' he had meet two other poeple he became close with. How would he control his new power and keep his three friends from killing one another? Quirk AU and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone I'm here again with another MHA story. This one being my very first AU story. In this story Izuku does have a quirk that he finds out about later on in life and has two best friend, who are my own Ocs. I won't give away too much but it will play out similar to the original manga with either extreme or slight changes. Anyway ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new Origin**

It was 9:00 pm at night and all was finally peaceful at the Midoriya residence. It had been a particularly long night for Inko Midoriya, her first and only son-Izuku-had gotten a little too much of the All Might All American vanilla bean ice cream. Then had to chase the sugar fueled 2yr old around the whole apartment for nearly two whole hours until he finally crashed. Inko changed her little monster into his All Might pjs and placed him in bed with a light kiss on his forehead.

She finally dropped onto the couch with a huge sigh of relief, once she finally felt her shoulders relax she used her quirk to pull the tv remote towards her and changed the channel to one of her favorite soap operas. Not 10 minutes went by when Inko suddenly smelt something burning. For a brief moment she thought she had just left dinner in the stove a little too long. Then it hit her like a truck, she finished making and eating dinner hours ago! So that could only mean!

Inko expected the worst and ran off the couch to Izuku's room, she flung open the door only to find the one thing she didn't want to find. Her son's room completely engulfed in flames with her son in the center of the blaze! Inko let out a terrified scream that filled the whole house! She then used her quirk with Jedi force levels of power and pulled the fire extinguisher from under the kitchen cabinet! The object flew out and around the corner directly into Inkos hands, she yanked the pin out and immediately unloaded the whole extinguisher into the room!

Inko finally stopped when the fire was nothing but smoke and the bottle was empty. She collapsed to her knees and began to breath heavily from the stress. Then she realized Izuku was still in the room somewhere!

"Izuku!", she called out in panic!

Suddenly the foam began to wiggle around with green hair just poking out and little Izuku waddled out covered from head to toe in foam. A smile shone brightly on his little freckles face as he walked up to his mom saying joyfully, "Mommy mommy! Snowman snowman!", he giggled while showing her his foamed covered body.

Inko was only second away from tears now seeing her little boy totally fine! She picked up the 2 yr old while replying, "Yes Izuku you are a snowman.", she hugged the child to her chest and quickly noticed three thing; one he had no burn marks whatsoever, two he was unusually warm like he just got out of a warm bath but not covered in water, and three he was totally naked which was odd since she remembered putting Izuku in pjs.

**Many Hours latter at the Hospital **

Inko sat their eyeing the Doctor with an intense gaze as he looked through a wad of papers he had on his clipboard while pushing his thick glasses up every so often, while Izuku sat nearby drawing a sloppy drawing of All Might.

The doctor finally looked up from his papers and at the young woman, she looked at the doctor with a hopeful smile, though that smile faded as he said in a half hearted tone, "Sorry ma'am but your son doesn't have a quirk."

"What?!", she asked in surprise.

"We've run over his results and your son shows no sign of having a quirk, I'm sorry.", replies the doctor.

"Well that can't possibly be right!? Run them again!", Inko demanded in disbelief.

"We did ma'am, four times in fact. But we can find anything that shows your son has some kind of fire based quirk. Besides your son is way too young to even show signs of having a quirk, how old did you say he was-two? Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?", the doctor asked skeptically.

Inko had a shocked and insulted expression on her face which she then raged off on the doctor, "Do you think I imagined my sons room engulfed in flames?! Do you want to come to my apartment and see the imaginary scorch marks on the walls, floor, and ceiling!? The burnt posters, melted figurines, and bed reduced to ash! Do you want to see the fire extinguisher I completely emptied! Or did I imagine my son come out of the form the blaze without a single burn, his skin as warm as a fireplace, or the fact he was butt naked despite the fact I clearly remember putting him in pjs!?"

At this point the doctor was on the floor with his chair tipped over looking up at the sweet looking women who now looked like a rabid wolverine! This being because Inko marched over to him with her word she exclaimed in her explanation!

"Then I don't know what to tell you?", the doctor fearfully choked out!

Inko huffed angrily and picking her 2yr old with his drawing supplies and matched out of their with every member of the hospital staff staring at the fuming woman!

**About 3 years later**

Izuku was now 5 yrs old and in that time many things had happened. His childhood friend became his bully after getting his quirk and Izuku didn't, Izuku getting diagnosed as quirkless at age four, becoming the playground punching bag, and being told time and time again that he couldn't be a hero. All while Inko alway remained her son about that one fateful night and alway telling him he could be a hero once his quirk finally showed itself. This was one of the few things in his life that kept Izuku's love and want to become a hero. Well that and two other things or rather two other people, who were some of Izuku's oldest friends next to Kachan.

It all started on a cold and rainy day, and Izuku was splashing around in the puddles along the street in his blue rain boots, All Might rain coat, and All Might umbrella. Izuku was happy just to be playing by himself, splashing without a care in the world. Moments like this made him happy having a quirk meant nothing. However it was still quite lonely splashing by himself, he wished it could be like it was before with Kachan; not judging each other by their quirk and simply enjoying one another's company.

Then a strange noise broke Izuku out of his thought. It sounded like shivering mixed with sobs and heavy sniffles with the occasional sneeze. Izuku looked around for the source of the sound and saw a small figure hunched over in the nearby alley way. Izuku walked over to the figure and saw a boy, no older than him, sitting in a puddle, hunched over, shivering violently, and completely drenched!

Izuku stared at the boy unsure of what to do or say. He finally worked up the nerve to speak and the only thing to come out was a simple, "Hi."

The boy looked up from his spot and stared back at Izuku. From his face he was definitely as old as Izuku, with black hair and eyes that shined like two pieces of gold. He didn't say anything and simply continued to stare at him.

"Are you okay?", Izuku asked?

No response.

"Do you need help?", he asked again?

No response.

"Are you hurt?", he asked?

No response, but this time a slight shake of the head.

"Aren't you cold and wet?", he asked?

No response and another head shake.

Izuku wasn't getting anywhere with him, and he couldn't tell if he needed his help or not. He thought for a moment and then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Still no response, but this time got a very rapid and firm head shake 'no'.

Thought that was quickly shown as a lie when the boys stomach voice a complaint and quite loudly too! The boys face went red from embarrassment, and Izuku smiled kindly at him. He then reached into his backpack and shuffling through it took out a sandwich covered in tinfoil.

He stretched his hand out towards the boy and said, "Here you can have it. I was gonna save it for later, but I think you need it more than I do."

The boy looked at Izuku in shock with his mouth gaped open in awe. He looked between him and the sandwich he was holding unsure of this was real or not. Slowly the boy took the sandwich from Izuku's hand, he looked up at Izuku's smiling face to make sure this was real.

And Izuku simply said, "You're welcome."

The boy flinched for a moment at his kindness then immediately tore open the foil and wolfed down the whole sandwich like his life depends on it! When he finished the sandwich he took a few breaths from only inhaling the food. When he caught his breath he saw Izuku offering his umbrella to him, the boy looked at him with a confused expression.

"I'm guessing you don't have an umbrella, do you?", Izuku asked.

No response, but got a very solemn head shake.

Izuku placed the umbrella in the boys hands and said, "You can have mine, I have a rain coat so I don't need it."

The boy looked between the umbrella and Izuku still trying to figure out if this was real or not. Izuku couldn't tell at that moment, since he was all wet, but the golden eyed boy was actually crying in joy from what he did for him. Izuku waved goodbye to the boy and merrily walked off with the satisfaction of committing his first act of heroism.

Not long after reveling in his own good deed he heard footsteps following from behind. He turned around and saw the golden eyed boy from before following close behind him like a puppy, while holding the All Might above him. Izuku stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy who was now looking at the ground. He saw that the boy was actually very injured with multiple cuts and bruises all over his body, in addition his clothing was also very worn and ragged looking appearing moth eaten. Along with his soaking wet body that was still violently shaking.

They continued to stand in silence until Izuku finally spoke, "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

No response, but a slight head shake.

"Are you hurt?", he asked?

Still no response, yet this time got a nod.

Izuku then took the golden eyed boys hand and said, "Let's go to my house. My mommy can patch you up and you can dry up too. I'm pretty sure I have some extra clothes so you can change."

The boy looked at Izuku with a shocked expression as tears started to flow down his wet face again.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way, what's yours?", he asked the boy.

The boy gulped down some air and in a very small tone replied, "Kōun'na Kin'un."

"Can I call you Ko-san?", Izuku asked, Ko nodded.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Later at the Midoriya residence **

Inko was at the stove cooking up dinner for herself and Izuku once he came back from playing. Inko then heard the front door open and heard her son's voice called out, "I'm home!"

Inko smiled and put her cooking spoon down as she called back, "Welcome home sweetie."

"Mommy I brought a friend over, can he stay for dinner?", her son called out as she heard two sets of feet patter towards her.

A friend! Izuku made a new friend! Inko was overjoyed to hear this as she excitedly took off her apron to meet this new friend.

"Of course they can, who are they?", Inko asked as she turned around only for her jaw to drop in horror.

Standing next to her smiling son was a boy no older than him soaking wet, with ragged ripped clothing, covered in injuries, and shaking like a leaf! Izuku extended his hand towards and introduce the boy to his mother, "Mommy this is-.", though he never got to finish as Inko immediately ran into the hallway. "Ko-san.", he trailed off.

Ko came close to Izuku and whispered something in his ear. Izuku shook his head at the boys question and replied, "No I'm sure she like you, but I'm not sure why she just left?"

Suddenly Inko came right back into the room storming in like a hurricane! She dashed over to Ko who staggered back from the woman and froze in place from fear. Though his fear immediately melted as she draped a big fluffy and warm towel over the boys body. She ran his hand across his freezing face with a worrier expression on her face!

"Oh dear god, you're ice cold!", she exclaimed in panic towards the boy.

Ko then accidentally sneezed right in Inkos face. Inko wiped herself off and placed her hand against his forehead, she pulled it back and said, "And you have a cold you poor dear! Izuku where did you find this poor child?", she asked her son?

"In an alley, and his name is Kōun'na Kin'un. He was hungry so I gave him my sandwich. He didn't have anything to protect him from the rain so I gave him my umbrella. He was cold and injured so I brought him here to heal and warm up.", he answered her truthfully.

"Well I'm glad you did, I don't think you could've survived out their in this weather.", she stated towards the child.

Inko picked herself up and turning to Izuku she instructed him, "Keep him warm Izuku while I run a hot bath, okay."

"Okay mommy!", he stated happily.

Inko went back into the kitchen and turned off the appliances before going into the bathroom and turning on the water to fill the tub. Once the tub was filled with hot water she went back into the kitchen and saw Izuku and Ko sitting in the couch with Ko wrapper in over a dozen blankets and Izuku showing him his quirk analysis notebook. Inko cooed at this sweet sight then brought the young child into the bathroom where she helped him into the tub and watch his skin stop shivering and relax in the warm water. She also took notice that Ko was extremely thin and pale, especially for a 5 yr old!

Izuku came after with a bunch of bath toys wanting to bath with Ko. Inko almost bite down on her tongue trying to say no, but quickly gave in seeing his pleading eyes and Ko wanting Izuku to be their to.

A moment later Izuku was in the tub with the golden eyed boy splashing around playing underwater hero's with a plethora of bath toys. After Inko washed the two boys and scrubbed their heads with enough shampoo she helped them out of the tub and into some towels. She then went into Izukus room and got out two set of clothing for the boys. She knew she could let Ko wear his other clothes since they were basically nothing but rags. She helped the boys changed and saw that Izuku's clothes fit Ko very well, in fact they were so loose from how thin he was, which made Inko worry about the boys health.

Once she sat the boys back on the couch she got a thromader and placed it into Ko mouth, when she took it out she saw he was running a high fever! She then got the med kit and began to patch as many of Ko's injuries as she could.

After she was done she told the boys to keep themself busy while she finished dinner. She then went into the cabinet and pulled out some medicine and a soup can. She continued with the dinner she starred to preap and started making the soup. Once she was finished she sat the boys down gave them their meals.

Izuku immediately dug in like a vicious animal while Ko simply started at his food like it was something foreign. She looked at the boy and asked, "What's wrong honey? It's just soup, you don't like chicken noodle soup? I can make something else?", she offered.

Ko shook his head then his shoulder started to shake and then his whole body! Inko was worried he was cold again but soon saw the tears flowing down his face.

"Thank you.", he repeated over and over again as he held his eyes shut tight.

Inko hugged the child into her chest as she tried to calm him down while he was still thanking her.

After the two boys ate their fill and Ko took some medicine, Inko eventually put the two boys to bed with both boys sleeping peacefully in Izuku's bed. Inko still cooed at this sight but still had her worried mother sense at full volume. She had tried to call Ko-sans parents with the number she got from him, though no one picked up on the other end. She hoped that his parents were doing okay with the fact their child had gone missing. Inko thought it would probably be the best to take Ko to his home personally.

**The Following Morning **

The next morning the boys had a nice breakfast together and played a bit more before Inko took both boys back to Ko's home. Izuku was actually excited to meet Ko-sans parents, while Ko on the other hand did not look the least bit thrilled about it. He kept his head down, didn't say a word, and walked extremely slow. Inko knew something was up but she thought it was best not to ask now.

After some walking they eventually found that Ko lived on a back road some miles away in a dingy neighborhood with run down homes, trash littered about, and a bunch of ruff looking neighbors living all around giving the group the stink eye. Inko couldn't believe what they were seeing and kept the two boys as close to her as possible! Their had to be some kind of mistake there's no way that Ko lives in a place like this?! But she checked the card and saw that the mailbox and address both matched so this definitely was the place!

Inko gulped and walked up the front gate of the quietest and dingiest looking house on the block. She walked up to the rotten looking door with both boys behind her, she knocked on the door a few times and waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again this time harder.

Still nothing.

She pressed the doorbell and still nothing.

The group stood by the door for a good three minutes before Inko said, "Well I guess no one is home, maybe we'll come back another time.", to be honest Inko was lying.

She justed wanted to get out of this hole in the mud and not let poor Ko stay here even for another moment! She would gladly keep him at her home for another day or 20 plus! If it meant committing child abduction then she would gladly do it!

Though before then could even turn away from the door it immediately opened up causing the group to jump! In the doorway stood an enormous woman, and that meant enormous in weight not height! She looked more like a walking tower of meat then a person!

She wore a huge pink floral nightgown covered in stains, pink curlers in her yellow hair, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She had a very displeased expression as she took a puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke in Inkos direction.

Inko coughed from the sour smell invading her senses, when she could breathe again she asked, "Mrs. Kin'un?"

The woman looked at her and in a deep deadpanned tone replied, "No, that's my brother-in-laws surname and her good for wife my sister. Now who are you?"

So that means this is Ko's aunt, Inko thought to herself.

Inko sweat dropped trying to find the right words and replied, "Um, I'm Inko Midoriya. And I, Uh, found your nephew."

The fat woman looked down and saw Izuku and Ko standing behind Inkos legs, while Ko was looking away from from his aunt and instead at the ground. She took another puff from her cigarette and said, "Oh there you are brat. We'll get your ass inside, I get payed to keep you here not watch you."

"WAIT!", Inko suddenly shouted at the huge woman who looked at her inquisitively. Inko straightened herself and continued saying, "Can I just say one last thing to you nephew before we go?"

The woman rolled her eye and in a disquieted sigh said, "Fine.", and she walked back in the house.

Once she was out of ear shot Inko came down to one knee and taking Ko by his shoulders told him in a very serious tone, "Now dear, if you ever feel like you need to get away from this place at anytime you come to my apartment alright?"

Ko blinked a few times before asking in a meal tone, "Really?"

"Really mommy! Do you mean it?", Izuku asked excitedly!

"I do, I mean every word!", Inko said seriously.

"Thank you.", Ko said quietly.

"Oh and before I forget.", Inko stated while taking something out of here pocket. She then deposited a large scratched up golden coin that glittered bright in the light.

Ko's eyes immediately lit up for the first time and he snached the coin from the woman's hand, "My lucky coin!", he said at normal volume for the first time.

"I found it in your pants pocket.", Inko explained.

"Thank you!", Ko thanked her while hugging her.

Inko hugged him back and told him, "You can call me Auntie Inko if you'd like to, Ko-san."

"Thank you Auntie!", he thanked Inko.

It was then Izuku's turn to give Ko a gift and deposited the All Might umbrella he gave to Ko the day prior. Ko look between the paracel and Izuku and reluctantly took it from him.

"It's yours, I told you I don't need it I still have my raincoat. So next time it rains you can use to come over and we can play in the rain!", he exclaimed joyful!

Ko smiled and nodded his head before waving goodbye to his new friend and going inside his 'home'. Though this was only the first of many adventure with Izuku.

A few months had gone by and now Izuku and Ko were thick as thieves. Doing pretty much everything together and spending almost every hour of every day together. Ko would even come by every so often every week to spend a night or two at the Midoriya's place. Over time Ko started to gain some healthy weight, his injuries all healed up, and his color came back. Ko looked like a normal 5 yr old, for the most part. Well apart from one thing that made his bond with Izuku even stronger, he too was quirkless, at least that's what they both thought.

One day as the boys were walking through town playing hero and very quickly they made an emergency turned down an alleyway after seeing some rough kids from Ko's neighborhood, ones who liked to beat on Ko for fun. Unfortunately that very alleyway was also a dead end and the bullies found the two boys thanks to one of the boys having mutation type quick that gave him all abilities of a lizard, and sniffed them out with ease.

The three boys stared down at the two younger boys like lions cornering a zebra, and the two younger boys stared back at the older boys preparing for the worst. The three bullies were 10 yrs old each and really mean looking. The one on the right was the lizard who sniffed them out, he had green scales, large yellow eyes, and sharp teeth and claws with a tail. The one on the left was another mutation type quirk that gave him the head of a Jack-O-Lantern with a lit fire on the inside. Additionally he had really nimble and flexible limbs, along with the ability to shoot fire from his angry looking pumpkin head. The one in the middle was the leader and the biggest of the three. He had an emitter type quirk that gave him short ranged teleportation, and he was quick on top of that.

The three bullies smiled sincerely at the two boys who were doing their best to hold their ground.

"_Well well Well_!", said the leader. "If it isn't quirkless one and his sidekick weakling two!", he vexed them.

"What do you want Mabataki!?", Ko shouted at the leader-Mabataki.

"What do we want? What do we want?", Mabataki repeater sarcastically. "You know same well what we want!"

Izuku then stepped in from of Ko and shouted while putting his hands up in defense, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Oh you should be more worried about yourself, pipsqueak!", came the crackled voice of the pumpkin headed boy.

"Yeah, If you're going to protect him then who's going to protect you?", the lizards boy laughed with a deep hiss.

"Why do you hate Ko-san and me so much? What have we done to you three?", Izuku exclaimed!

"Why? Oh you know why!", Mabataki replied dangerously! "Quirkless loser like you are meant for one thing only, and for people like us to beat you down and show you who's the top dog of this world!", he shouted at them!

"Plus it's fun to kick you around from time to time.", laughed the pumpkin headed boy.

The three bullies took fighting stances and the Izuku stood in front of Ko with his arms raised up in defense for his friend. Mabataki immediately teleported from sight and Izuku braces for his attack! Mabataki appeared right in front of Izuku rearing back a hard right hook! Izuku closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, covered his head, and braces for the worst!

Though instead of feeling his right hook colliding with his face, Izuku felt someone push him out of the firing line! Izuku opened his eyes fast enough just to see Ko pushing him and taking the full force of the attack!

Mabataki punched Ko directly on his nose causing it to immediately gush blood and send him flying backwards! He was sent so far back he actually hit the wall behind him! Not only that a piece of the brick wall had stuck out just big enough that it hit Ko right in a very sensitive spot on the back of his head!

Ko immediately felt searing hot pain explode in the back of head and spread all through his skull! Ko fell to the ground gripping the back of his head unable to speak or even gasp for air! He twitched on the ground feeling his sense and thoughts racing at mach speeds!

Izuku stood their for a moment watching what his friend did for him then shot to his feet and ran to his friends side! "Ko-san! Ko-san! Are you okay!?", he asked in panic!

Ko didn't reply and could only twitch from the pain and nearly breath!

Suddenly Ko's golden eyes flashed for a very brief moment and Izuku along with the bullies felt a strange sensation pass over their whole bodies. Like they had just walked through an electrical field, they could feel pure energy pass over their bodies.

The three bullies brushed it off and continued to advance on the young kids. "Oh, trying to play the hero, shrimp?", hissed the lizard boy?

"We'll clap clap to that! It only seems fitting that we give you a hero's fight, right?", laughed the pumpkin headed boy.

"Now that you're like this, it's going to be too easy to pound you. Oh well, we'll make the best of it won't we?", Mabataki stated to his toadies?

The other two laughed in agreeance. The three of them continued to advance and Izuku draped his body over his friend to protect him from the onslaught. But then something quite amazing happened!

As the boys rushed them a cat jumped from dumpster and pounced on the lizard boy causing him to freak out from the surprise and claws being dug into his scaly face! He crashed into Mabataki who accidentally teleported into a pile of garbage! The lizard boy continued to screamed and jump around trying to pull the cat off his face, but his tail whipped around and slammed into the pumpkin headed boy who slammed back first into the alley wall!

His head shot up from the impact and spewed out fire from his pumpkin head. The fire hit an old fire escape and the whole thing fell in front of the bullies cutting them off from the two boys who were watching this whole thing unfold before them. The lizard boy finally yanked the cat off his face and threw the animal at the pumpkin head boy. The Cat jumped off his stomach on onto the other side of the fire escape near the two boys. Unfortunately this also caused the pumpkin headed boy to spew fire again at the fire escape, which was coated in some flammable substance, and the whole thing went up in flames! The three boys picked themselves up from their embarrassing defeat and scampered off crying!

Though the two boys still weren't out of the woods yet as the now on flaming fire escape had trapped them between the alley and the angry alley cat. However, another stroke of luck hit them as the wall, where Ko hit his head, suddenly crumbled and left a hole big enough for the boys to escape through.

"Rawo.", the Cat meowed lazily and hopped through the hole to safety.

Izuku the scraped up Ko and also went through the hole. When they did they found themselves at a large park. More specifically the picnic area where people came to eat lunch and where food truck sold such food.

Izuku sat Ko at one of the concert tables where the golden eyed boy laid his head down from the now numbing pain in his head. Ko had regained his motor skills and sense after a short time. Izuku sat next to him also dazed from whatever just happened.

"What happened back there?", Ko asked Izuku?

"I don't know?", Izuku replied truthfully!

Suddenly the smell of the food trucks waffered into the boys senses and their mouths watered and stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry.", said Ko.

"Me too.", Izuku agreed.

Unfortunately for the boys they hadn't had a single yen between them.

Then another miraculous thing happened for them. A well dressed man holding an extra large order of chocolate covered octopus fritters in his hands sat down next to the two boys to eat his meal. Just before he could take a bite his phone rang loudly in his suit pocket. Annoyed by this he whipped his phone out and in an annoyed tone answered half heartedly, "Yeah?"

The speaker at the other end said something that caused to man to gain a look of fear across his face! The man replied, "What?! Please tell me you're joking!", the speaker must've confirmed whatever it was he was so worried about cause the man jumped from his seat and shouted through the phone, "Hold on I'll be there in a second!"

Izuku saw that the man left his still hot food behind and shouted to the man, "Hey mister, you forgot your food!"

"You can have it kid!", the man shouted back not even looking at Izuku while running off!

Izuku and Ko looked at each other in serious confusion as to their want for food was suddenly answered for! But they didn't think on it too hard when they immediately began to dig into the sweet hot food! After they finished and their bellies were full they then tried to figure out what's been going on as of late? After some time of discussion and throwing ideas around they soon came to the conclusions that they had no idea what happened.

However, Ko got a crazy idea of what might've happened but didn't tell Izuku all the details. Ko immediately ran from the table and through the park with Izuku hot on his tail. After a short while Ko ran up to a one way street lane in town and looked both ways. Izuku caught up breathing heavily and asked Ko what he was doing? Though Ko didn't answer him and continued to looked down the street until something caught his eye. A large delivery truck coming down the street at top speed! For whatever possessed him, Ko stood out in the street in the trucks path!

Izuku immediately freaked out and ran onto the street trying to pull Ko out of the way! But Ko wouldn't even budge an inch, he pushed Izuku out of the way and told him to stay back! Izuku rufused rightly so not knowing his previous head injury was probably the cause for this crazy idea!

Izuku jumped back into the street trying his best to pull his friend out from committing suicide! But the truck was almost upon them and Izuku being Izuku did the one thing he could and shut his eyes blindly trusting his friend!

As if my some form of magic or other world doing the trick was stopped by yet another stroke of pure chance! On one side of the street a person with mutation type quirk that made him look like a goat, suddenly tripped and his horns slammed right into the gut of a man with white hair! The man gage a few times and then threw up a strange white substance on the street. At the same time a woman in heels with a long flowing dress suddenly tripped on her own dress and trying to stop her descend grabbed onto a handle of a tar truck and a whole shot of tar fell onto the street. The truck zooming down the roadway ran threw the white substance which was a type of natural glue and the hot tar. The truck then slowed it's decent until it came to a complete halt only several yards away from the two boys still standing in the road!

Izuku fell to his knees feeling pure relief wash over him after that hair raising experience! While Konon the other hand had the biggest smile he had on in s very long time! He slumped down a bit then exploded out bouncing up and down yelling and laughing with pure zeal! Izuku looked at his friend like he just lost his mind!

"How can you be happy about this?!", he shouted at his friend! "We nearly just died if it weren't for that third strange coincidence that happened to...us.", Izuku trailed off knowing what this meant.

Ko had a huge bright smile on his face as he too knew what this meant! "Izuku, I got my quirk. I got my quirk! I have a quirk!", Ko shouted for all to hear!

Though the one other sound Ko expected to hear with this news wasn't heard. In fact that lack of this noise was deafening by comparison. He had expected to hear Izuku's squeaky voice cheering with glee alongside him, but even a peep was heard from the green haired boy.

Ko turned around to face Izuku only to see him on the sidewalk hugging his knees and making sobbing noises. Ko knew Izuku was crying but for what reason he didn't know? He thought that he was jealous that Ko had a quirk all along or he was crying tears of joy for him. Ko went with the former.

He slowly walked to his friend and asked him, "Izuku? Are you okay?", Ko reaches out to touch Izuku's back, but stopped when Izuku whispered something softly.

"What was that?", Ko asked?

Izuku then whipped his head at Ko with tears and snot streaming down his face and in a fear and saddened tone exclaimed, "Don't leave me!"

Ko was very confused as to what Izuku was talking about? Then Izuku lunged at Ko and gripped his shirt while crying into it begged him, "Don't hate me now that you have a quirk! Don't leave me cause you have a quirk! Don't make new friends who have a quirk! Don't hurt me cause you have a quirk! PLEASE PLEASE KO-SAN!", Izuku begged him!

Ko grabbed Izuku's face pulling him up exclaimed, "Wait a minute Izuku, what are you talking about!?"

Izuku sniffed a few times before he answered, "When Kachan and the others got their quirks, they started to beat on me and bully me because I didn't have one! So please don't leave me or hate me, please Ko-san!", Izuku begged him!

Ko really couldn't believe what he was hearing! His fist and closest friend was begging him not to shun him now that he had a quirk all along! But he would never do that, never! And he made sure Izuku knew that well!

"Izuku look at me!", he stated firmly while looking at the green haired boy! Izuku reluctantly opened his eyes. "I'm not like Kachan or those other meanies, I would never abandon you just because I have a quirk now! I've been through all that you have been through and I would never take what I've been through just to do it to my bestest friend in the world!"

"Do-Do you mean it Ko-san?", Izuku asked between sniffles?

Ko nodded with gusto, "Of course I do! When we get older we'll be heroes together, quirk or no quirk!"

Izuku wiped his eyes and nose smiling back at his friend truly felt like amazing to know someone like him. Then it dawned on Izuku and he asked, "Speaking of quirks; what should we call yours?"

Ko put a finger up to his chin and replied back, "I don't know, do you have anything in mind?"

Izuku poundered for a moment then said, "Well you're quirk does seem to make the most unusually lucky things happen so how about….Luck!"

"I love it!", Ko exclaimed! Ko grabbed Izuku's hand and standing him up shouted for all to hear, "Look out world the luckiest boy in the world and the smartest boy in the world are going to become the greatest hero's to ever live!"

"Yeah!", Izuku cheered in agreeance!

Thought that was only the start of one story to the next start of yet another story for the duo to become a Trio!

**Many Month Later**

It was months after Ko found out about his lucky quirk and Ko was using it to its full potential, even if he had no ideas how it actually worked. If he wanted something or need to get somewhere or was in a fight, a series of events would occur and it would happen as if by some stroke of luck! Though it didn't just affect his surroundings but also himself. If he got sick or injured he would recover with unusual speed and not get the same sickness again or scar no matter the severity. He even started to gain more weight and color returned to his skin as he was able to get food not just from the Midoriya's but also by himself. He even manger to get himself an entire new wardrobe! Where he got the funds to get this he never said.

Anyway one day the two boys were walking down the street simply enjoying each ones company with Izuku in his All Might t-shirt looking for any pros hero's to spot, and Ko was walking alongside him in his new golden t-shirt (Ko had grown attached to the color and always wore one article of clothing that was golden) and flicking his lucky coin up and down off his thumb. Nothing of extreme interest had happened along their journey, _yet_ anyway.

Until the two boys were disturbed by the sound of three pairs of feet running towards them and a voice that called out, "Hey you two!"

The two boys turned around puzzled by whoever wanted their attention. In front of them stood three boys all around the age of ten. The one to the right had electricity circulating around his body with neon blue hair so he must have an emitter quirk that gave him electrokinesis, the one on the left was unusually tall for a 10 yr old (around 9 ft tall)so he must have some form of gigantification quirk, the one in the middle was muscular for a 10 yr old and the earth beneath his feet seemed to rumble slightly in addition his flesh seemed to be made out of earth; so his quirk had something to do with earth manipulation, and also seemed to be the leader.

The three boys were breathing heavily and completely out of breath, their clothes were torn from the remain of a fight it looked like, and they all had the same angry expressions!

The two boys looked around and then pointed to themselves to make sure they were the ones they called out. "Yeah you two! We're talking to you both!", the earth fleshed boy replied angrily!

"Can we help you?", Ko asked?

"Yeah you can, for starters you can stand right there as we beat on you two like a pair of kettle drums!", the electric boy growled!

"Yeah beat.", the giant boy laughed, it was obvious he was more brawn than brain.

"What are you talking about? We don't even know you.", Izuku replied nervously.

"Don't think we don't know!", the earth fleshed boy snapped at him. "We remember those shirts and those hair styles! You two have been making a mockery of us all day! I don't know how you two were able to outrun us all the times prior, but we have you now! And you two ain't going nowhere!", the earth fleshed boy growled dangerously as the pavement raised from the ground and enveloped his arms!

The electric boy rubbed his hands together and his whole body started to glow with pure energy, while the giant boy cracked his knuckles and smirked at them.

Izuku looked at Ko knowing he had gained a bit of a habit for pulling jokes, but Ko shrugged and shook his head no. This made Izuku confused and scared at the same time not knowing what they were talking about and them in a case of mistaken identity! Izuku stood behind Ko knowing his lucky power would somehow get them out of this bind, and Ko stood at the ready for whatever they were gonna throw at em!

The earth boy was the first to attack launching himself from the ground by two pillars of pavement at his feet and reading back his arms for some stony punches! Izuku gripped Ko's shirt tightly in the anticipation and Ko stood unmoving and unfazed with a cocky grin on his face.

Just before the boy could wallop them, a green flash suddenly zoomed by them and said green flash hit the earth boy in the face and sent him flying in the other direction!

He slammed into a mailbox with letters flying all over the place! Everyone who saw this was stunned with their jaws dropped to the floor, even Ko who was usually unfazed by strange happenings to occur. Though this one was quite strange even for him!

The earth boy got back up running his now bruised face in pain and looking at the two shock boy with murderous intent in his eyes, he shouted at the other two boy of his group, "Don't just stand there you idiots, get them!"

The giant boy took the hint and ran over to the younger boys ready to punt them with his giant foot! But the green flash ran into the giant's foot causing him to kick a nearby fire hydrant, busting it open, and soaking the giant the earth boy and the electric boy! The giant grabbed his foot from the pain hopping up and down while causing slight tremors in the process!

The blue haired electric boy shook himself off and growling at the two younger boys, "Okay pipsqueaks play times over!", the electric boy shouts then recharged himself!

"No you idiot!", cried the earth boy running up to the electric boy!

But it was too late as the electric boy discharged and his electricity arched through the water and shocked the giant boy and the earth boy!

They all screamed from the pain and when the electric boy finally stopped discharging and the other two boys stood in place with smoke coming off their bodies! Then the giant fell right on top of the other two boys pinning him under his huge and heavy body!

Izuku and Ko looked at what just happened with awed expressions. Then Izuku jumped up shouting, "Woo Hoo! You did it Ko-san, you did it!"

Though Ko shook his head with his shocked expression still on his face as he replied, "I didn't do that. Or at least I think I didn't do it?"

Before Izuku could ask him what he meant a strange forced suddenly yanked on the back of the two boys pants and suddenly they felt as if they were moving in fast forward! They could see everything around them move at the speed of sound like looking out of a moving car window, only much much faster! They also could feel the wind whipping them on the back of their heads as they also felt the elasticity of their pants pulled to full potential!

Eventually the boys suddenly felt the world around them instantly stop! The two boys fell and rolled along the ground coming to a dizzying hault! The boys laid on the ground with swirls in their eyes and completely winded. Eventually the boys came back to their sense and wobbly stood back up on their feet.

"Izuku? What was that?", Ko asked dizzily.

"I have no idea, Ko-san.", Izuku replied trying to get back on his legs that felt like jelly.

Izuku then looked around and saw the two of them were in a park, although the closest park from where they previously were was about 5 miles away! "And how did we get here?", he asked to no one.

"I can answer that question. It was me!", answered a new voice.

The two boys turned in the direction of the new voice and saw another boy around their age standing their. He had green hair and green eyes, though unlike Izuku his shade of green was more of an electric green. He had puggy checks and a huge smile on his face that said 'I've eaten way too much sugar!' Even his body seemed to exert pure pent up energy, with every part of him moving, bouncing or vibrating. His hair seemed to be slicked back and pointed upwards like it was blown back by a great force of wind. He wore a green shirt and tiny green shorts with green shoes.

"Who...are you?", Izuku asked cautiously?

"And what do you mean it was you?", Ko added.

"Well first things first my name is Hikari Sokudo! And I'm the green thing you saw do all those things to those older kids, and I brought you both here afterwards!", he replied cheerfully.

"But how?", Izuku question him?

"I'm really really really really fast!", he answered.

"How fast is fast?", Ko asked crossings his arms skeptically.

Suddenly the green boy disappeared and then reappear a moment later with three candy apples, one in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Cany aful?(Candy Apple?)", he offered to them!

The two boys took the candy apples from the boy and watched as he ate through his candy apple at the speed of sound, reducing it to a stick.

"Now that's fast.", Ko remarked in shock.

"Wow that's so cool!", Izuku completed him! "How fast can you go, do you always run or can you walk, do you need to eat a lot, what happens if you don't eat enough, if you run too fast will you skin peel off?", Izuku shot a while host of rapid fire questions.

And oddly enough the green speed boy was answering them just as fast as they came! Until Ko took his apple and shoved it in Izuku's mouth to stop him! "Izuku you were doing that thing again.", he spoke nonchalantly while taking Izukus apple.

"Horry(Sorry)", Izuku apologized with the apple still in his mouth.

"Though on another note, I have some other and more important questions for you, um...", Ko trailed off forgetting his name.

"Hikari Sokudo.", he repeated himself.

"Right, well Hikari-san first question; what exactly is your quirk called and how does it work?", Ko asked.

"My quirk is call Electric Speed and it makes me run really really really fast!", Hikari answered!

Izuku didn't notice it before but Hikari's legs were extremely muscular(especially for a 5 yr old)especially the thighs which were more bulgy then the rest of his leg muscles.

"Was that really you who took care of those older kids, and why were they trying to beat us up?", Ko asked.

"Yes that really was me, and the reason those older kids wanted to beat you up was actually cause if me.", he answered while awkwardly scratching his head.

"Why's that?", Izuku asked while chewing his apple.

"Well you see, those three are the biggest bullies at my school so to keep them in line I humiliate them regularly. Though they never know it's me cause I'm so fast.", Hikari explains. "Also the reason they though you two were me was cause of this.", suddenly Hikari zoomed off then zoomed back with a comb and two different shirts, shirts that looked exactly like theirs!

Hikari then perform a side step so fast it looked like he was in two places at the same time. And the two Hikari's were wearing the different shirts with two different hair styles, hairstyles that looked exactly like the two boys!

"Why would you dress like us, huh?! Were you trying to get us in trouble!", Ko demanded while pointing his apple threateningly at the other boy!

Hikari held up his hands in defense and replied nervously, "No no no! That was never my intent! In case they ever do see me I alway change my clothes and hair style to throw them off! I always just make the two up as I go. I honestly never knew that two of my disguises would look like two actual people and those people would be in the same area. Honest!"

Ko cocked a skeptical eyebrow and replied, "Okay fine I believe you.", Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. "Now for my last question Hikari-kun; are you….the secret love child of the Roadrunner and Speedy Gonzales?", he asked with the straightest face possible.

Both Hikari and Izuku starred at Ko for a solid 20 seconds before Hikari fell to the ground and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter! Soon after Izuku joined in laughed just as hard as Hikari, and even Ko stifled back a few giggles.

When Hikari regained his sanity again he replied, "No, I'm not."

"I'm still gonna keep that the theory on the back burner.", Ko stated.

"Now that that's all out of the way…", Hikari trailed off and Ko raised an eyebrow. Hikari zoomed by Ko and up to Izuku with his hand raised he asked, "So do you forgive me?"

Izuku looked between Hikari and his hand before eventually grabbing it while replying, "Yeah we can forgive you. After all you did save us from those boys, Hikari-chan!"

Hikari smiled at this and exclaimed, "I know right?! If I haven't decided to turn around to make sure they were still following me, I don't know what could've happened to you both! It was almost like a real stroke of luck hit you two.", meanwhile Ko was standing back smirking widely at what he said and even Izuku let out a small giggle.

"So what are your quirks?", Hikari asked quickly.

Izuku's expression changed to melancholy but before he could answer Ko spoke up first saying, "My quirk is called Luck."

"Luck isn't a quirk! That just sound like something you made up.", Hikari laughed.

"Yes it is.", Ko replied.

"No it ain't.", Hikari argued.

Ko then proved his quirk by flicking his lucky coin behind him only for it to hit off or ricochet a series of different objects only for it to fly right back into the palm of his open hand. When the coin flew back into his hand, Ko had both eyes closed and caught the coin as if by instinct! He opened one eye and smile to cockily at Hikari, who's shocked expression turned into a pouting face.

Normally after this most people would be too amazed at Ko's unusual quirk and forget about Izuku's quirk! However Hikari wasn't most people and asked immediately after, "So what you're quirk Izuku?"

Izuku hung his head downwards while fiddling with his fingertips, he sighed and open his mouth to reply when Ko spoke up for him saying firmly, "That doesn't matter right now, let's change the subject."

But Izuku put his hand up in protest and telling Ko with a serious tone, "No it's fine he deserves to know, after all he did go through all the trouble to save us."

Hikari was more then confused at this point of their conversation, wondering why Izuku was so sad and distant while Ko was so protective and looking ready to bite him!?

Izuku breathed out a ragged breath and answered half heartedly, "You see Hikari-kun I'm….quirkless."

"Oh?", was Hikari's reply.

"Oh? Oh! That's all you have to say is just oh!", Ko shouted at Hikari! "Aren't you gonna laugh at him, call him names, tease him, or use you're quirk to push him around like everyone else in the world does?! Huh!?"

Hikari back away from the terrifying golden eyed boy until he tripped and was on his butt crawling away! "N-No I would never! I'm not like those other people! I would never judge someone based on their quirk or lack thereof! My parents taught me better!", Hikari cried out!

Ko narrowed his eyes and stated dangerously, "You'd better, cause if I find out you're lying just to save your skin I'm gonna show you first hand what bad luck _really_ feels like!"

"Yes sir!", Hikari replied in panic!

Then Hikari zoomed past Ko and towards Izuku, "Sooooooooooo….does this mean we're friends now?", he asked the other green haired boy.

"Friends?", Izuku questioned?

"Yeah friends! You me and Ko-go.", Hikari replies cheerfully.

"Don't call me Ko-go.", Ko argued.

"Whatever you say Ko-go!", Ko moaned in response to him.

"We're friends? But we just meet?", Izuku asked getting back on topic.

"Sure that's true and all, but you two have already called me Hikari-chan and Hikari-kun. And I've already given Ko-go his own nickname, Izu-kun. So yeah, we're friends! Right?", Hikari asked holding out his hand.

Izuku looked at him and smiled big he grabbed his hand exclaimed, "Yeah, friends! Right Ko-san?", Izuku asked his other friend?

Ko sighed while rubbing his neck then finally gave in saying, "Yeah okay friends.", and put his hand in the center too. "But I have my eye on you Roadrunner.", he followed up.

"Okay then!"

"We're going to be the most awesome hero team ever! Look out world here we come!", Izuku cried out for all to hear!

Then in his excitement, Hikari grabbed his two new friends and ran full speed around the park dragging them along for the ride and making them extremely dizzy!

And how you may ask did Inko react to Izukus new friend? Well let's just say that first impression really are everything and poor Inko couldn't even get a single feeling from him. Since it was very hard to get an impression from someone who was basically a sentient green bullet that turned corners, talked way too fast, and ate like a horse! Poor Inko was so overwhelmed at first!

**A Few Weeks Later**

It had been some time since the dynamic trio had become a group, and Izuku was loving every second of it! Having not one but two friends that didn't judge him cause of his quirk was the best thing in the world! It was just like old times with Kachan, only there was no Kachan. Which honestly made Izuku a little sad.

Nevertheless, Hikari had become close friends with both Izuku and Ko and were thick of thieves! It took Ko a while to warm up to Hikari and his fast paced personality, though eventually they became closer than ever thanks to Izuku! And also thanks to the hero loving boy, the two boys found themselves in love with the thought of becoming heroes, becoming a hero team, becoming some of the top heroes, and most of all idolizing All Might!

One day Izuku was walking through the park when he heard a noise. He looked for the source and found none other then Kachan and his two cronies cornering another kid on the ground! No doubt being bullied cause of his weaker quirk. He was covered in dirt and begging to cry while curled up into a ball for protection.

Instantly Izuku flew over to the boys and stood in the way of his 'friend' and the boy on the ground.

With all the courage he could muster he exclaimed as best he could, "Stop Kachan! What are you doing?! Can't you see you're making him cry! If you don't I'll stop you myself!", and raised his fists in defense!

"Oh really?", Bakugou asked sarcastically. "Well if you're gonna play hero and protect him then who's gonna protect you?", Bakugou continued as he punched his fist into an explosion! "Deku!"

Izuku flinched at this and Bakugous toadies activates their quirks; one sprouted huge red bat wings and the other elongated his finger!

"Well Deku!? Who's gonna protect you, huh? Who!", Bakugou shouted threateningly!

"Boo.", came a new voice behind the three boys.

The three boys then jumped in fear and screamed from the surprise! The three of them turned around to see the scowling expression of Ko. Who then walked past the boys and to Izuku's side also protecting the boy. On a side note; today Ko was wearing a pair of golden colored pants.

"I'll protect Izuku from you!", Ko stated boldly!

"Ko-san.", Izuku stated with relief in his voice with tears pricked his eyes.

"Oh yeah?! You and what quirk goldey pants!", Bakugou shouted at him in frustration and embarrassment!

"I don't need a quirk to beat all of you! I just need a bit of luck.", Ko stated while flicking his lucky coin in the air. Izuku giggles at that and Bakugou growled at Izuku thinking he was laughing at him.

"Hi guys!", exclaimed the hyper fast paced voice of Hikari!

"And there it is now.", Ko pointed sarcastically to the electric green boy.

"Hey I'm glad I found you guys I bought a box of doughnuts for us to share!", Hikari said excitedly while holding up a box with nothing in it.

"Hikari-san there's nothing in that box.", Ko stated matter-a-fact.

"Yeah I got hungry along the way.", Hikari explained guiltily while throwing the box to the side.

"Hey!", Bakugou yelled getting back their attention!

"Oh hi there I'm-.", Hikari went to introduce himself in his cheerful way till Bakugou rudely cut him off shouting, "Shut it fat legs!", Hikari's cheerful expression immediately fell from his comment. "Deku you nerd, who the hell are these extras!?", Bakugou demanded towards Izuku.

Hikari then looked all around them at a fast pace trying to find this Deku person Bakugou was yelling about. He then zoomed to Ko and asked in a not so hushed voice, "Hey Ko-go who's Deku? Is he the guy on the ground?"

Ko shrugged and immediately replied, "I don't know? And don't call me Ko-go!"

"He was referring to me, I'm Deku.", Izuku answered the two boys while looking at the ground.

Ko and Hikari looked at one another before Hikari put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and said, "I hardly think this is the time to have an identity crisis Izuku. I'm not entirely sure what's happened, but I'm sure we're about to fight those three bullies."

"No he's right! He is Deku! And that's what he is, Deku!", Bakugou yelled at him.

Hikari gave him a puzzled look and replied back innocently, "No, his name is Izuku Midoriya. And what does Deku even mean?"

Bakugou grinned wickedly and explained, "Deku mean can't do anything or worthless, which fit him perfectly since that's just what he is, a worthless nobody!"

Izuku sunk even lower into himself hearing those words, while Ko's scowl grew even deeper and Hikari completely lost his innocent and cheerful expression turning into one of anger and frustration!

Hikari stamped his feet super fast making a rapid tapping sound as he said angrily, "Hey! Izuku is not worthless, he amazing and he can do anything and he's really smart! So he not worthless, not even a little bit!"

"Yeah and he's going to become a great hero! And we'll become hero's with him! He'll be the best hero, the best of the best! He'll be the number one hero and we'll be number two and three!", Ko agreed!

Izuku looked up from his own shell of self doubt at his two friends and felt a smile roll onto his face while happy tears rolled down his face. Bakugou on the other hand was completely appalled by this and growled in anger by what they were even spewing out of their mouth holes! How dare they think that a quirkless loser like Deku could even hope to even become even a sidekick let alone the number one hero!

"Then I guess you extras are just like Deku, and we'll have to teach you a lesson just like Deku on what it means to be a hero!", Bakugou growled dangerously.

"I think you need that lesson more than we do, _villain_.", Ko stated vexingly.

Hikari broke out into laughter and all the veins in Bakugou's head immediately bulged out! "Enough of this, get those losers!", Bakugou shouted as they all charged them!

"I call dibs on the finger guy!", shouted excitedly!

"Then I'll get flying diabetes.", Ko confirmed cockily.

"But that mean-.", Izuku realized fearfully.

Then Izuku felt someone's hand in his shoulder, he looked over and saw Ko brining with confidence! "It's okay Izuku just remember that you are a hero. Power or no power, costum or no costum. As long as you have true heart you'll alway be the best.", he reassured his friend.

Izuku was stunned by his friends words and attitude! Who knew that the shivering, messy, reclusive, poverty stricken kid he meet less than a year ago in a rain storm by an alley would come to talk and think like such a heroic figure!

"Who taught you that Ko-san?", Izuku asked him bewildered.

Ko turned his head back to the group of oncoming boys and said, "You did Izuku."

"Me too!", cheered Hikari!

For the first time in a very long time Izuku felt something he haven't in a while, confidence. And with this spark of confidence bubbling inside of him he would use it to defend himself and the victim as a true hero!

Soon the three boys were on the attack ready to beat down on Izuku and his friends! But Izuku and his friends were ready to defend themself! Hikari immeadtly zoomed up to the kid with the long fingers causing him to flinch for a moment, Hikari then grabbed the kids fingers and forcefully extended them to their maximum length. them ran around the boy till his fingers wrapped around his own body. Hikari then took the boys fingers and tied them in a bow by the front of his body. As a final touch took something from his pocket, licked it then slapped it on the boys head causing him to fall over. The object that Hikari slapped on his forehead read 'Don't Open till Christmas'.

Ko only stood in place with a cocky grin as the large winger boy flew to him at full speed! Ko flipped his lucky coin a few times before flicking it off his thumb at the boy, it hit his right wing on a nerve that caused the wing to collapse and made the flying boy vere off to the left. He then nose dived and skidded along the ground right into a tree where he crashed hard! When the coin bounced off his wing it ricashaed right back into his open palm. Ko stood there with a cocky grand on his face the whole time.

Izuku didn't fare so well as he took more than a few of Bakugou's explosions to the body. Izuku had his arms up in defense trying his best block the blunt force from his attacks! Though it didn't help much from the intense heat of his explosions burning his arms! Izuku was almost drawn back into a corner from several more of Bakugou's attacks almost bringing the poor boy to tears! While Bakugou simply laughed at his closing victory!

Bakugou let off an explosion that sent him back a few feet to give him time for one last powerful attack, Izuku was brought to his knees in exhaustion. He had no idea what to do, he had been beaten by Bakugou many times before and knew how to counter him properly, but now his mind was blank! Izuku was almost ready to call it quits and let his more stronger friend take down Bakugou, but then Ko's voice entered his mind.

'_It's okay Izuku just remember that you are a hero. Power or no power, costum or no costum. As long as you have true heart you'll alway be the best._'

Ko was right, he was a hero! And he could do this! A true hero had heart, and he more than enough of it! He was the one who taught both of his friends this lesson! And now it was time to listen to his own advice!

Izuku rose to his feet in defensive stance ready for Bakugou to attack. Bakugou smiles wildly at Izuku fowl attempt to be brave and launched himself at the green haired child! Izuku waits for the right moment when he's close enough. When Bakugou is right at the point where he would attack, Izuku side stepped and let the explosions pass by him! Bakugou was shock that he had actually missed his target for the first time, and Izuku took the moment of hesitation to reel back and sock Bakugou in the face!

Though actually it was more of a strong tap on the nose then a punch. However it was enough to make Bakugou fall back on his butt from the shock of being hit by a weakling. Izuku stood their out of breath from the adrenaline until he realized what he did and a huge smile spread on his face!

Though it wasn't enough to keep Bakugou down for the count, as the blond boy slowly rose to his feet in shock and that same shock turned into furry! Bakugou glared his red eyes at Izuku threateningly at Izuku and growled like a cat, "Deku! You're dead Deku, _**DEAD**_!", and exploded towards the green haired boy!

All of Izuku's muscles tensed for the attack, he reeled back his arm, closed his eyes and let out a war cry as he threw his blind punch! Just then Ko and Hikari were at Izukus side also throwing their own punches at the blond boy! Bakugou was shock to see Izukus friends at his side in a mere moment and dropped his guard yet again! Though it was more than enough for the three of them to throw a triple punch right into Bakugou's face!

Bakugou was thrown back by the sheer force of three people punching him at the same time, very far back that is! He flew across the playground and skidded across the ground, then rolled the rest of the way before slamming back first into a tree and sliding to the ground in an unconscious heap!

Izuku slowly opened his eyes before realizing his arm was still out. He let it fall then noticed his two friends at his side with their arms extended in punches. Both of which had smiled on their faces, Hikari's being larger then Ko's by comparison.

Izuku looked around confused then asked, "What happened?"

Hikari looked like he was ready to explode when he screamed out, "We Won!"

"We won?", Izuku questioned.

"We won.", Ko replied more calmly.

"We did it! We stood up for what was right and we were heroes!", Hikari cheered!

"We did hero stuff.", Izuku said to himself with a glazed expression not really able how to process this!

Izuku was snapped out of his trance by Ko's hand on his shoulder, Izuku looked to his friend who said, "Right Izuku, _We_ did hero stuff, together."

"Together?", Izuku questioned.

"As a team!", Hikari cheered.

"We're going to be great hero's right Izuku!", Ko exclaimed with more enthusiasm as he put his hand out.

Izuku looked at his hand then back to his friend where he smiled and replied, "Right, we're going to be great heroes, and an even better hero team together!", and put his hand in the center!

Hikari put his hand in the center and shouted, "Look out world and villains alike!"

"Cause here we come!", the three of them cheered in unison!

"Hey!", a new voice called out to them!

The three boys turned in the direction of the voice and saw a police officer with antlers and cloven hooves standing their. "I saw what you kids did! You can't use you're quiks in public!", he shouted at them!

They knew that now, no matter the circumstances they were in prior, they were in a whole heap of trouble now! However Hikari had other plans as he immediately zoomed over to the officer and yanked down his pants in one pull!

"What the heck!?", the officer shouted in surprise!

When the officer took a step he suddenly stepped right on top of Ko's Lucky coin causing the officer at the falls straight on his face, and the lucky coin to flew right back into Ko's hand!

Hikari zoomed back over to his friends then grabbing them on the back of their pants said a quick, "Bye-bye!", and zoomed out of sight from the office!

And that was the start of the three boys solidifying their trio ship and becoming a true team that would last throughout their whole lives! Or at least until the end of middle school hit, which is where our story truly begins.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Hello everyone it's me, I just have a quick thing to tell you before you go. As you can see I now have two stories I've uploaded. Now I just want to clarify one thing, my first story Hero's Adventure in Wonderland is my primary story and will be updated on regular intervals unless otherwise. This and any other story I post before I end my first one will not be updated regularly! A chapter or two maybe updated from time to time, and will most likely not be as long as this chapter, but HAIWL will be my primary until it ends.**

* * *

**P.S: If you're an artist and want to show off your work then I would absolutely love it if you were to draw me up a cover for this story and of course give you the credit for drawing it! Just be sure to leave a review or PM me if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new Origin. Part. 2**

**Last Time **

_And that was the start of the three boys solidifying their trio ship and becoming a true team that would last throughout their whole lives! Or at least until the end of middle school hit, which is where our story truly begins._

**Many Years Later**

It had been many years since the three boys had their first act of heroism in the park defeating Bakugou and his two cronies, while solidifying their friendship even further. However like all alternate origin stories nothing is as it is, and this one is certainly no different as Izuku soon realizes his true dream and a power that had been sleeping inside of him for many many years.

It all started on the very first day of Izuku's last year in middle school. Izuku had forgotten to set his alarm clock and instead had to be woken up by the sound of his overly dramatic mother's voice.

"Izuku wake up dear, you're gonna be late!", Inko called her son from the other side of his door!

Inko was about to walk away when she heard a small scream from her sons room, then a bunch of clattering and banging sounds soon followed! Inko was now very concerned after hearing these noises and knew her son was rushing to get ready. "Izuku please, by all means do hurry along but don't hurt yourself!", she called behind the door.

Suddenly the door swung open causing Inko to jump back a few feet, and in the doorway stood a very disheveled and breathless Izuku in a very messy school uniform. Inko sighed at the sight of her sons current state. Being the mother that she was she began to fix, straighten out, and button up his clothes while straightening out his hair as best as possible.

"Oh Izuku.", she sighed. "I don't want you being late on the first day, but also don't want to see you hurt yourself before school has even started."

"Sorry mom.", Izuku sweat dropped breathless.

Once Izuku look halfway decent Inko told her son to get some food in him while she packed his things. Izuku ran off to the kitchen to eat breakfast on the table while Inko grabbed her sons backpack and filled it with everything he needed. Once she double check that everything was in their she left it by the front door for Izuku to grab on his way out.

Inko had just turned around to see her son run into the hallway to grab his thing and bolt out the door. He threw on his shoes and slung his pack over his back and when he was about to leave he heard his mom say to him, "I have everything in your bag including you phone and hero notebook in the front pocket."

"Thanks mom.", Izuku thanked her just as he reached the handle.

"Oh wait Izuku!", Izuku stopped and turned to face his mom. "Good luck today sweetie, and I love you."

Izuku smiled and replied, "I love you too mom.", Izuku sighed as he looked at the door and said, "I sure hope their not mad about me being late."

Izuku opened the door expecting to see his ride sitting outside waiting impatiently, but instead saw an empty street with no one their.

Inko looked at the hall clock and commented, "Well that's strange, normally they're here already? I wonder if they got held up?"

Suddenly a green flash came into view and immediately stopped at the front gate of the house! The green flash was none other than the speed demon himself, Hikari Sokudo, carrying the luckiest man alive, Kōun'na Kin'un, on his back. Since they were children the two boys had changed drastically over the coming years. Hikari had shot up like a weed, in fact he was over 6' 4''! He had grown tall thin and wide, at least at the shoulders. He still kept his short blown back electric green hair style and still kept all his energy since age 5, in fact he might have actually gained even more since then. As such he still moved and talked 10 miles a minute, and had a hyperactive personality with zero filter. In addition his legs gained even more muscle mass and yes that includes his thighs that were just as bulgy since age 5.

Ko on the other hand still stayed at a healthy body type, though gained some natural muscle from doing absolutely nothing. He grew some inches though only about 3 inches taller than Izuku. Another thing that changed was his hairstyle and color, normally having long black messy hair that touched his neck in the past, now he sported a fohawk with shaved sides and back with the longer hair on top slicked up like a mohawk and dyed blond. The one thing that didn't change was his sense of wardrobe, being he still wore one golden piece of clothing all the time, today he wore golden shoes. Another big thing that did change on Ko was his personality. In the beginning Ko was a very shy, quite, and reclusive child, though when he discovered his amazing quirk he gained a more cocky and self confident personality with a hint of snoodyniess in the mix. Though just enough to have a bit of charm to it rather then like Bakugou's over inflated, self centered, selfish, ego. In truth he was much more loyal and protective over the people he cared about, which is so few to start with.

While poor Izuku on the other hand didn't get much taller then either of his friends and was still extremely scrawny for a 14 yr old. Not even his messy copious amounts of hair had changed. Though his love for heroes and becoming one was still stronger than ever!

Anyway back to the story!

"Beep Beep!", Hikari beeped like the Roadrunner.

"Hey Izuku!", Ko called out while munching a donut.

Izuku ran up to his friends and noticed a box of doughnuts in Hikari's hands. He looked up to his friends and stated, "You guys are late today."

"Yeah sorry about that, _someone_ forgot to eat his 10,000 calorie breakfast this morning so we had to stop at a donut shop quickly to refuel.", Ko motion to the person carrying him.

Hikari got an insulted expression as he remarked back, "First off I eat a 20,000 calorie breakfast and you know it! Second, we wouldn't have needed to stop if _someone_ hadn't forgotten to wake me up at the appropriate time as they were bumming around my place, _again_!"

"Hey you offered.", Ko shot back calmly.

"Guys enough!", Izuku shouted to stop his friends from arguing. "Look it's fine that you were late today anyway, I too was running behind a bit."

Ko shot a smug grin at a frowning Hikari who said cockly, "And you said he would've been waiting long?! Thanks to me it looks like we got-." "Lucky.", Izuku and Hikari said the last part of his sentence in unison.

"We get it dude.", Hikari deadpanned.

"Speaking of getting things. We got you three donuts Izuku.", Ko stated.

"Actually I ate two of them.", Hikari replied awkwardly.

"We got you _a_ donut Izuku.", Ko corrected himself.

Izuku took the plain glazed doughnut from the box and took a bit from it while saying thanks with a full mouth.

"Hi boys.", Inko called out to the two teens.

"Hi auntie Inko.", they both replied back in unison.

"Looking large.", Hikari commented which earned him a slap on the back of his head by the Ko! "Ow!", he complained! "It was a complement! Some men like larger women.", he argued! Though only got another slap on his head!

Ko glared and scolded him saying firmly, "And some women like their men to keep their comments to themselves."

"Whatever.", Hikari moaned under his breath. "Ya ready to go Izuku?", he asked the green teen.

Izuku polished off his donut and nodded his head. "Cool, then assume position!", he commanded him!

Izuku then jumped into Hikari's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his torso like a baby koala. Ko was doing the same exact thing only on his back. The objective wasn't to be comfortable on the ride, the idea was just to hold on.

"Why do I always have to be the baby koala?", Izuku complained as Hikari adjusted his arms under Izukus butt.

"Until you gain more weight then Ko-go, you'll be riding koala style till then.", Hikari explains.

Ko chuckles s bit and adds in, "I don't think that'll ever happen. And don't call me Ko-go!", he yells into Hikari's ear!

"Bye boys have a safe day!", Inko calls out to the three teens!

"Bye Auntie/Mom, we will.", they called back as Hikari zooms off in a flash of green!

Moments later the boys found themselves in the all too familiar feeling of going at half the speed of sound though downtown Japan. Everything going by like a video set on fast forward at full speed! Though certain things around them seemed to go at normal speed thanks to a trick of the eyes, and the two riders were for the most part enjoying they sights before them. No matter how many times they saw it, it was a spectacle that truly would never get old.

That is until something caught Izuku's attention. That being a giant stomping through a far off part of town! Izuku knew that this had to be some kind of villain attack, and where there was a villain there would be heroes! Even if they were running a bit behind schedule, Izuku wanted so badly to see which hero's would be at the scene and his writing hand was already itching uncontrollably.

"There's a villain attack going on over their! Can we stop quick?!", Izuku shouted over the whipping winds!

Ko managed to hear what Izuku said, that and the fact he saw the giant, and tapped Hikari on his green head. "Hey! Stop over their for a second! Their a villain attack and Izuku wants to see some hero action!", he yelled as loud as he could over the whipping wind!

"What?!", Hikari yelled back!

Ko rolled his eyes and simply grabbed a handful of Hikari's electric green hair and yanked back as hard as he could! The speed teen immediately came to a screeching halt from his hair being yanked on like the bit on a horse bridle!

"Ow stop that! I'm not some horse ya know!", Hikari complained!

"No but you sure eat like one.", Ko shot back. "Anyway speed over to the giant over their, no doubt hero's will be on the scene soon and I don't wanna miss the full action.", Ko pointed to the giant pig like villain with black dreadlocks.

"Woah there's a giant over their! Are you seeing this guys?", Hikari exclaimed now finally noticing the huge villain!

"Just go!", Ko shouted! And Hikari was off like a bolt of lightning!

Meanwhile at the crime scene the giant villain was more or less escaping with ease from his pursuers of the police force. However he was forced to halt in his tracks when he came face to face with the pro hero known as Kamiu Woods. "Stop right there villainy scum! And surrender peacefully!", Kamiu commanded towards the villain!

While on the ground a green flash came into a huge crowd of bystanders trying to get a peak of the crime scene action about to unfold! Hikari let his two friends down from his body and they all slipped as far into the mob as they could to get a front row seat of the heroes in action! Izuku turned to one of the bystanders and asked him, "What going on here?"

The man didn't look towards Izuku and kept his focus on the action as he replied, "That huge guy tried to snag a purse, but when the cops cornered him he went huge and started to cause a real racket."

While back with the villain and the hero; Kamiu Woods was swinging from building to building, post to post, beam to beam, douging everyone of the giant villains attacks that tried to crush him under his enormity! Even though he was faster he sure didn't hit any harder, Kamiu Woods attacks did little to nothing against the villains huge and durable body. The villain though he finally had Kamui on the ropes when he came to a building where there was nothing else to attach onto. The villain raised his arms in the air to crush Kamui but missed again as Kamui found a nearby crane to grapple onto in the nick of time! He wasn't called a pro hero for nothing. Kamui swung himself up in the air and went airborne, as he ascended he created a huge shield of branches to block the villains other in coming attack attack in the hopes of causing him to fall from his incoming speed!

"Hey doesn't he kinda remind you about that other giant we know?", Ko questioned

"Who?", Izuku questioned back.

"You know that giant guy from Hikari-sans old school. The one we meet before meeting green lightning here.", Ko explained while motion to the electric green teen.

"Oh you mean Kyojin Kyojin!", Hikari exclaimed! "Now that you mention it he does seem like him, except this guy is way prettier by comparison.", Hikari stated sarcastically.

Back at the fight; the giant villains stamina was finally starting to give out, though he still wasn't going down without a fight! Kamui landed on a rooftop and in an almost stoic and philosophical manner stated a small heroic type speech, "Theft, assault on both a hero and law enforcement, endangerment of civilians, damage of private and government property, and use of a quirk in public without a hero license. You are a danger to all those around you and a true villain, for that I can't let you escape! Lacquered Chains Prison!", Kamui shouts as a whole heap of wood sprouts from his arm that swiftly began to immobilize the giant villain!

Haikaris eyes grew big and sparkle at this sight while he literally begins to vibrate! Ko stands their with an impressed grin spread across his face. While Izuku stands their the same as Hakir only he's also simultaneously muttering and taking down notes!

Suddenly a new voice pierced through the crowds going crazy at Kamui Woods success, and it roared in a female voice, "CANYON CANNON!"

Then something crashed right into the giant villain knocking him clean out of consciousness and from Kamuis grip! The giant fell to the earth with a large _**THUD**_ leaving behind a cloud of dust and an entire shock audience and Kamui Woods left speechless! The befaller of the giant was a voluptuous young woman with blond hair that was curled into two ringlest at the front and purple eyes, a skin tight bodysuit with a mix of cream, purple, and orange, with two purple horns at the top of her purple mask. She too was as big, if not bigger then the giant villain; she fell to the ground superhero style! Just then an entire group of paparatize came from all different directions practically trapping the three boys on the ground!

"Money shot, money shot, money, shot, money shot!", they all chanted like a cult as they took dozens of picture of this new hero.

"Have no fear fair citizens, this villain won't cause you any more trouble!", the giantess spoke as she went over to the downed villain to scrape him up. As she grabbed one of his arms she seductively bent over while saying, "And it my big debut. I'm Mt. Lady, pleasure to meet your ass-quaintance.", Mt. Lady introduced herself with a wink.

"I did not see that coming.", Ko stated in shock.

"I'm sure glad I did!", Hakiri exclaimed excitedly! "I don't know about you guys but I'd sure like to climb her mountain top!", he exclaimed while starting to drool! Ko simply groaned and face palmed at his antics, while Izuku simple ignored him while taking notes on the new heroin excitedly!

"Then again I sure would like to ride Kamuis woo-!", Hikari began exclaimed while drooling more and biting his lip until Ko slapped his hand over his mouth emphasizing, "WE GET IT DUDE! Sheesh."

Ko signed and suggested to his friends, "This has been great and all, but we should really get going to school before it starts. So you ready Izuku? Izuku?"

Though Ko didn't get an immediate response like he normally does so that can only mean one thing. Ko looks over and see his green haired hero fanboy writing and muttering like pure fire in his notebook! Ko sweat dropped at this knowing that when Izuku gets like this he will unintentionally block out any and all outside distractions. Ko taped Hikaris shoulder, who was still ogling at Mt. Ladies posterior, and pointed his thumb at the muttering teen. Hikari knew what to do and simply nodded at the golden eyed teen while giving a thumbs up. He walked over to Izuku, who was still writing so fast smoke was coming off his paper, placed his hands at the sides of his rib cage and furiously began to vibrate both hands causing Izuku shake along with him.

This caused Izuku to finally snap out of his trance and look around like he finally came back to reality! He looked at Hikari with a questioned look and the electric green teen said, "Ko-go asked if you were ready to go?"

Meanwhile Ko muttered angerly under is breath, '_Don't call me Ko-go, Speedy Gonzaga's !_'

"Yeah just give me a few more seconds.", Izuku replied as he jotted down a few more notes. When he finished he turned back to his friends exclaiming, "Okay done!"

"Then hop on Izu-kun.", Hikari offered while opening his arms.

Izuku hopped into his arms while Hikari turns to Ko with his usual over excited smile and asks, "Ready to go Ko-go?"

"Yeah I'm ready.", he replies calmly. "And don't call me Ko-go!", he shouts at him! Hikari giggles as Ko hops on Hikari's back. Ko then looked at the giggling electric green haired boy and rolling his eyes exclaimes annoyed, "Just beat feet Roadrunner!"

"Beep Beep!", Hikari beeps like the cartoon bird and zooms off from the crime scene in a trail of green with the other teen clinging to his body.

**Minutes Later at the School**

"See Izuku I told you we would've gotten here. We still got 10 minutes to spare, and you were worried we were gonna be late.", Hikari gloated at Izuku while he dropped the two teens off his body at the front door of the building.

**Later at the Near End of the School Day**

It was nearing the end of classes for the first day of school and Izuku had managed to make it through with no trouble from any other kids or Kachan, well that and the fact that he stuck to the side of his two friends all day who had their own reputations in the school. Everyone in their class was having idle chatter with one another as the teacher was out getting paperwork, with the only exceptions being Bakugou, Izuku, Ko, and Hikari. After a bit the teacher finally walked into the room saying frimley, "Alright everyone, settle down I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone went quiet after a few seconds as the teacher adjusted the papers he was holding, "Now then as you all know this is you're last year of middle school, and as such you have to start thinking about where you want to go to high school for you career. Now I could just give you all these test that will show what career path you would be most likely to choose.", the teacher explained while turning away from the class. He then threw the paper behind his shoulder while smiling, "But I'm sure you'll all want to get into the hero course at U.A, am I right?"

Then the whole class exploded into cheers of joy as everyone showed off their different quirks. All except for the aforementioned students who were doing other things at the moment; Izuku was writing down more notes in his hero analyse notebook, Bakugou was relaxing with his head back and his feet in his desk, Hikari was taking a nap with his head back and a large snot bubble coming from his nose(**due to the nature of his quirk he tires very easily so he naps whenever the the opportunity arises**), and Ko was simply flipping his lucky coin in the air while listening to everything the teacher was saying.

He rolled his eyes and mentally groaned to himself as he said, '_If you already knew that then why'd you go and waste paper making the stinking tests in the first place. And now you're gonna make one of us (Hikari) clean it up_.'

The teacher waved his hand to make everyone stop as he said, "Now now everyone you know the rules of quirk use in school, and wake up Mr. Sokudo!", he shouts at Hikari!

Hikari doesn't even stir in his peaceful sleep and continue to smile and gently snore. Ko sighs and in a firm voice shouts, "Hey Roadrunner!", and flicks his coin behind him which hits square in his forehead!

Hikari's snout bubble pops and the tall green boy wakes up with a start! "Huh, wha-?! Is it humiliate Katsuki day already?", he asks half awake?

"No stupid that's on the 16th. Sensei is giving out career aptitude tests.", Ko explains.

Hikari yawns and rubs his eyes before saying, "Why bother we're all going to try for the hero course in U.A?"

"Don't lump me in with these bunch of extras sensi! The only one in this school whos gonna get into U.A is gonna be me!", Bakugou finally got up from his relaxed position while pointing to himself smugly. Then all the students broke into multiple insultes and shouts of distanin at the blond teen! "Oh shut up you extras!", Bakugou yelled at all of them! "I aced the mock exam so I'm a showen for a spot in U.A! I'm gonna be the number one hero who surpasses All Might and become the most famous and riches hero their is!", he boasted to everyone!

The whole class was completely silent at his self centered egotistical speech for a solid 10 seconds. Some people were glaring at him while others mentally cursing him or growling under their breaths aggravatedly! The only person to reply after this scene was Ko who simply stated board, "Yawn."

Then whole whole class lost their minds laughing so hard at that one word! Bakugou growled at everyone and firmly shouted at them to shut the hell up or die!

"Ah that reminds me.", the teacher suddenly spoke up causing everyone's attention to draw back to him. "Midoriya, you also applied for U.A didn't you?"

The whole room stood still as if time itself stopped to do a double take. No one said a word or barely moved an inch. Izuku was so shocked he jolted in his seat at the question! He looked up from his spot and saw every pair of eyes in the room all locked onto him.

Then the oh so obvious happened and everyone in the class began to laugh uncontrollably! Some people called him out for being an idiot, a lame-o, that a quirkless guy couldn't ever hope to be a hero. Izuku sunk only deeper into his seat wishing he could disappear or everyone would just stop!

Luckily the last thing did happen in the form of his close friend Hikari; who slammed his foot against the top of his desk while shouting, "HEY!", the whole room went dead silent and all eyes turned to the electric green teen with the stern and aggravated expression streaming across his face, "The next person to so much as giggle will find themselves butt naked in the middle of downtown!", he shouted at full force!

And everyone headed his words to the letter! Not one person dared to giggles, burp, cough or even breath too loud! Since they heard and seen from experience that Hikari could and would do just as he said! He was fast enough to not get caught doing it as well, and he always held his word to a T. Many instances showed up on the news of random people or students finding themselves in completely humiliating or degrading situation, and in the middle of public on top of it all.

However in every asylum full of mad people their was always one who made all the others look sane, and that one person just so happens to be Katsuki Bakugou. Who shot up from his desk hands crackling with small explosions with the expression of a thousand furious flaming horses burning in his eyes! He burst over to Izuku's desk and grabbing the poor teen by his shirt collar and bringing him only inches from his face.

"What the hell shitty nerd!", he growled in his face! "You think a quirkless loser like you can even hope to enter U.A!?"

"W-Well I-I mean t-there's no harm in t-trying, right?", Izuku nervously sputtered out!

"Get that shit of of your head! Cause you're not getting into U.A, ever! I'll blow you to hell if you even try shitty Deku!", Bakugou screamed at his face as more sparks exploded in his hand!

"Katsuki.", a deadly cold voice call Bakugou's name. Everyone could feel the intensity already fill the room from that one voice.

No one spoke apart from the sound of Ko flipping his lucky coin up and down. Bakugou whipped his head over to the golden eyed teen whos same eyes were glaring daggers at the blond teen and his expression was still and unmoving like ice. He flipped his coin one last time and caught it perfectly before saying in a deadly calm voice, "Let go of Izuku, now.", there was no bite, malice, or venom in his sentence, but you could feel the firmness and strictness in every word he spoke.

Bakugou threw Izuku back into his seat roughly and exploding over to the golden eyed teens seat, sent two small explosions on his desk as he yelled only inches from his face, "Don't fucking tell me what to do, goldey pants!"

"Katsuki.", he referred to him again in the same calm tone as he flipped his coin again. "Do you remember which orifice my lucky coin found its way into you last week?", he asked the explosive blond.

Bakugou paled, yet only for a moment, and put a hand up to his throat while unconsciuosly gulping. He remembered quite well when last week Ko shot his lucky coin into Bakugou's mouth causing him to choke and turn blue from suffocation!

"So I'll make this very clear for you. Lash out against Izuku again, and my lucky coin will find a new orifice to get lodged into. And sure it may take me awhile to retrieve and I'll have to soak it in bleach for a few days. But a shit covered coin is far better than the gut wrenching pain of impaction.", Ko spoke again in his deadly calm voice.

Bakugou huffed at him then turned around back to his seat as he groaned in a low tone, "Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

Just as Bakugou sat back down in his seat the teacher gave them a few more announcements before the bell rang ending school. Everyone almost immediately beat feet out the door except for a few people who lingered behind including the teacher. Izuku had just finished putting the finishing touches on his newest hero analysis and was smiling bright and happily as ever. That is until a certain explosive blond grabbed the notebook from Izukus hands, blasted it, and then threw it out the window causing Izuku to scream in panic!

Hikari tried to use his quirks to catch the book before it flew out the window, but the teacher chewed him out in a strict tone half shouting, "No quirk use in school!"

This stopped Hikari just long enough for the notebook to fly out the window and into the koi fish pond.

"Katsuki used his quirk first!", Hikari argued back!

"I didn't see it.", the teacher replied.

"Favoritism!", Hikari accused him.

"What was that?", the teacher asked rhetorically.

"I said-!", Hikari began to say until the teacher cut him off, "You give me one more word of back talk young man and I'll give you detention till graduation."

Hikari's faces twisted into pure rage then loosened enough before turning into a grim smile. He looked at the teacher and said, "You're right sir, and I'm sorry for the back talk.", the teacher smiled at this. Hikari then zoomed up to the teacher placing a firm grip on his shoulder with a smile that did not show any form of friendliness. "So why don't I make up for it with some equal repayment to you."

The teacher felt a cold chill run up his spine at these words and Hikari's grip tighten, he knew something was a foot yet he was too late to escape it. He suddenly felt as if he was in a rocket or shot out from a gun, with a great amount of pressure and speed exerted on his back suddenly! Then it stopped just as quickly as it came. The first thing the teacher saw was Hikari's smiling face as he said cheerfully, "Have a nice day.", and vanished in a stream of green.

Two things immediately stuck out to the teacher once he looked around to where he was; first thing he noticed was he was in the middle of town, down down to be precise. Second thing that he noticed was that everyone one he look at was full on laughing or giggling at the sight of him.

He turned to the nearest person, who was a business woman, and asked, "Hey what's got everyone tickled pink?"

The woman tried to stifle her laughter and taking a breath to steady herself replied, "It's your wardrobe or rather lack thereof."

The teacher was confused for a moment before looking down and realizing that he had no clothes on besides his socks and underwear! He immediately covered himself as best he could and screamed in embarrassment!

Back at the school Hikari arrived back in the classroom only seconds after he left with the teacher in tow slapping his hands clean with a satisfied expression stretching across his face. Izuku was sitting down in his seat looking down at himself in shock of what just happened while Ko had his hands on his shoulder while glaring at Bakugou who had grabbed his belongings to leave. Hikari zoomed over to Izuku to also try to make him feel better about what happened.

Bakugou began to leave with his two cronies in tow, just before he left the room he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Izuku, "Like I said to you before nerd, a quirkless loser like you can't ever hope to become a hero. So just give the hell up already.", he said with malicious while his cronies snicked.

Ko and Hikari tightened their hands into fists ready to give Bakugou and his cronies an all out pumling! However Izuku suddenly shot up from his seat; shoulders tense, nostrils flaring, and fists tight! This caused even Ko and Hikari to stand back in shock of their green haired friends sudden outburst! Bakugou only looked on with a questioning look on his face.

Izuku had a determined expression on his face as he stared down Bakugou, which caused him to retaliate shouting, "Well?! If you have something to say nerd, then spit it the hell out!"

As fast as Izuku's new found determination and vigor came it also dissipated just as easily. Izuku tried to say something yet his young twisted and his shoulders slumped down I defeat. Bakugou smiled at this knowing he was still top dog, until Ko place his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Don't back down now! You got this, let him know what you think! And just remember you're a hero and the two of us always have your back!", Ko wisphered in Izukus ear, and Hikari (who was close enough to hear him) also gave a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled at his friends then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and gave Bakugou a piece of his mind, "Y-You're a jerk Kachan! If you think that I can't get into the hero course for being quirkless then neither will you! With your attitude you'll never be a hero! You'll be nothing but a thug in a costume! So if you're goal is just to be loud and blast people cause you feel like it then go find Mabataki or Dosei, they could always use another meathead!"

Bakugou's cronies were speechless, Ko was speechless and covering his mouth, Hikari was speechless and barely containing his laughter, Izuku was standing their breathless, and above all for once Bakugou was left speechless! It took Bakugou a good 30 seconds before he actually did anything other then stand in place with a shocked expression spreading across his face! In all his years of knowing Izuku he never once ever known him to stand up for himself or even show any kind of backbone! To see the usually kind and push over green haired boy raise his voice was a true shell shocker!

Bakugou finally regained his personality and narrowed his eyes, ground his teeth and growled low! Izuku saw this and tensed up while putting on his normal scared/nervous expression.

Bakugou saw this and smiled like an ass at his retreation as he said, "Tsk, I should've known that you were all talk and no game. Once a Deku, always a Deku.", and just to rub it in even more he turned around and said smugly, "Oh and if you really want to be a hero so badly then pray for one in you're next life, and take a swan dive off the roof!"

That was it. That was the curdegra, the top point, the snowflake that caused an avalanche, the straw that broke the camel's back. The one thing that really set everything and everyone off. Izuku was shocked and shaken by Bakugou's words, Bakugou was smiling a shit-eating-grin at Izuku's expression, Bakugou's cronies were snickering at his remark, Ko was left loose jawed, and Hikari…...oh he was something else entirely.

He was absolutely writhing, fuming, sheathing, however you want to describe it with anger! His normal chipper attitude and expression was replaced by a now prominent layer of uncontained furry! His veins were bulging, his fists were held so tight small trickles of blood were seen, his teeth and lips were in such a tight stated it looked like their were ready to snap away from his face, his pencil thin eyebrows forward so far down and so close together they looked like one unibrow that would fly off, and the most prominent thing was his eyes and body!

His normal electric green eyes had completely engulfed them turning them into two orbs of electric green color, and his body serged all over with a bio electricity that was the same color as his eyes! The crackling sound he produced was enough to draw Bakugan attention for just a moment, and a moment was all that past when Hikari suddenly disappeared from sight.

Bakugou was about to look around for the tall electric green teen when he felt someone in front of him forcefully grab his shoulder! He whipped his head in front to see the hateful, fully enveloped, electric green eyes of Hikari staring right at him!

Bakugou didn't have the chance to speak when Hikari said in a voice that crackled like lightning, "Why don't you go first."

Then Bakugou felt the very familiar feeling of being pulled very quickly by someone with super speed(Bakugou has felt this feeling before) only this time it felt much much stronger and even quicker! For a brief moment Bakugou feared he would get serious whiplash when he stopped! Though he quickly realized that would be the least of his worries, as he just felt his body stop he took notice that he felt weightless. He looked, since his head was pushed down from the pressure, and saw that he was actually dangling off the schools roof only being held up by Hikari's long eclectically charged arm!

He didn't even get the chance to react when Hikari said, "See you in the next life.", dropped him and disappeared.

Hikari zoomed right back in the room as quickly as he left with his eyes no longer looking like green orbs and no more bio electricity coursing around him with a satisfied expression.

Without missing a beat Ko asked, "Where's Blast-a-nut?"

Though he got his answer quickly after hearing Bakugou's scream and a few explosions being sent off outside the window. Everyone who was still in the room dashed towards the window and saw a very shaken, sweaty, and angry Bakugou dry heaving in his knees on a very scorched pavement!

Bakugou dry heaved a few times then ground his teeth angrily before looking up at a very smug Hikari and yelling, "You fat legged bastard! You threw me off the roof!"

Izuku gasped and freaked out shouting at Hikari in udder shock, "You threw Kachan off the roof!?"

Ko was taking this a different way with his hand gripping his lower lip while trying to withhold his laughter while saying, "Holy shit Zoomy!"

Hikari simply closed his eyes while holding up a peace sign and sticking his tongue out childishly. Izuku, who wasn't amused by this, continued to scold him shouting, "How could you do that!"

Hikari put his hands up defensively while saying, "Calm down Izu-kun, besides he started it, and do you really think I would throw or kick someone off a roof without knowing that they would find a way land safely?"

Izuku was about to argue with him but was taken back immediately, since he knew that even though Hikari may act like an idiot at times he certainly still had common sense. Then Ko added something else onto Hikari's statement, "Well I think that's the problem.", he stated while flipping his coin. "He landed without so much as a scratch so he didn't learn anything. Fear is a good tool to use but it most effective with a dash of pain."

Ko then flicked his coin off his thumb and hit a tree Bakugou was near. A loose limb fell and hit Bakugou right on his head! Ko's coin bounced off the tree and right back into his hand.

"And now that's better.", he stated with a smile.

Bakugou shot to his feet and pointing at the three boys shouted, "I'm gonna get you nerds tomorrow! Just you wait!"

Izuku freaked out Hikari put up his fists saying fast, "Oh please you'll never catch me."

"I have a feeling that luck will be on my side.", Ko replied smugly!

Bakugou growled turned tail and stomped away! Bakugou's two cronies then looked at the group wondering if they should aveng their leader. They soon decided to hightail it when Hikari turned to them and said in a dangerous voice, "Oh don't worry boys, you'll be joining him real soon.", and that's when they dashed for the exit calling for Bakugou to wait for them!


	3. Chapter 3

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A new Origin. Part. 3**

**Last Time**

_Bakugou growled turned tail and stomped away! Bakugou's two cronies then looked at the group wondering if they should aveng their leader. They soon decided to hightail it when Hikari turned to them and said in a dangerous voice, "Oh don't worry boys, you'll be joining him real soon.", and that's when they dashed for the exit calling for Bakugou to wait for them!_

**Now**

After school the three friends were walking on the street next to one another, not riding Hikari back to their homes just walking seeing Izuku's expression, as Izuku walked with them at a slow pace he looked down at his fish nibbled, soaking wet, burnt hero notebook.

Hikari tried to help and asked, "Why the long face Izu-poney? Is it you're notebook? Don't worry I'll fix it up in a jiffy!"

He then grabbed the notebook and was about to shake it dry when Ko snagged it from him while scolding him firmly, "Are you crazy?! You'll reduce it to wet tissue paper you loon! Sometimes in life you need to take things _slowly_."

"What is _slow_?", the electric green teen asked?

Ko sweat dropped and replied, "Why am I not surprised _that_ word isn't in your vocabulary."

"No.", Izuku said softly. This was enough to get his friends attention as they looked at him questionly, "It's fine, you can do that. It's practically nothing but tissue paper at this point."

This made the other two boys falter and unable to speak at what their normally opernistic friend just said! Ko was the only one able to speak as he stammered, "No no no Izuku, we can fix this! It'll just take a little time is all!"

But Izuku didn't reply he didn't make any sign of reaction, he simply kept on walking. Ko and Hikari were already bummed out by how their friend was acting, seeing him like this almost made them feel defeated. They truly thought that after humiliating Bakugou for the umteeth time he would be alright for the most part, though they never knew their friend would be so deeply affected by his words. True they always tried their best to help him through it, but even after being away from Bakugou for the whole summer break they thought it would help Izuku heal, even a little bit. Instead it just kept those feelings dulled until Bakugou sharpened them again.

Hikari, being a fast think due to his quirk, came up with an idea and zoomed in front of Izuku's path. The smaller green haired teen looked up at his tall friend who suggested with a bright smile on his face, "Hey I know what we can do to cheer you up! How about we go to that pizzeria not too far from here, or maybe for some ice cream, or even to that new America place that just opened.", with every he suggested his mouth watered even more.

Ko punched the speedy teen in the ribs causing him to snap out of his food fantasy and cough a very audible AHEM! Hikari sweat dropped knowing that he should suggest things Izuku likes and not him.

He then tried to save himself by suggesting, "O-O-Or how about w-we go to the museum, Yeah! I heard they have an All Might exhibit."

"No thanks.", Izuku replied in a deadpanned tone while walking around the tall teen.

"Izuku.", he called out in a light tone though couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Hikari sighed and turning to Ko said, "Not even for All Might?", he questioned it like it was completely crazy, "Seeing him so bummed out his making me bummed out. I don't even feel like running."

"Now that's a lot coming from you.", Ko said with all sincerity and no sarcasm.

"You've known him longer then me and you're always lucky! Maybe you can cheer him up?", Hikari asked hopefully.

Ko look at Izuku then his coin which landed on tails. He looked back at Izuku and speaking to Hikari said, "I don't think I'll be any more help. I think today my luck has just run out. Not so lucky lucky me.", he stated with self disappointment.

Hikari sighed sadly and said, "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Sorry.", Ko replied softly. "The best we can do for him right now is just to be their for him.", Hikari nodded and the two boys caught up with their friend.

The three teens walked along the street in uttar suffocating silence through the usual path they always took, though usually it was when they were riding on Hikari. They then walked under the same bridge they passed under a hundred times before. Only this time it was different, as the three teens heard a very distinctive rumbling noise coming from around them.

Ko turned to Hikari with a look of aggravation and distanin as he exclaimed, "Dude if you're that hungry then go get something to eat and meet up with us later."

Hikari looked around rapidly then turned back to the golden eyed teen and replied puzzled, "That wasn't me."

Before Ko could even say 'what' the manhole cover suddenly exploded from the ground and out exploded a giant pile of dark green slim with a mouth and eyes that cried in elived joy at Izuku, "Finally, a new meat sack!"

The slime thing then launched itself at Izuku with blinding speed and enveloped the other two teen pushing them away from their green haired friend! Ko felt himself get pushed against the wall with such a great force it nearly knocked him out! Ko was now pushed against the wall by his back by the same thing yet not enveloped, his head was free so he could still somewhat see and breath. However he soon wishes he wasn't able to see his surroundings as he witnessed the horrifying scene first hand of the slim thing forcing itself down Izukus throat! Ko was so shocked and horrified at the same time he couldn't call out to Izuku in desperation, until he heard Hikaris voice calling out to him!

"Ko! Are you their?! Can you hear me!?", Hikari cried out!

Ko snapped out of his trance and thinking fast called out to Hikari, "I'm fine I'm just pressed up against the wall, so don't worry about me! Worry about Izuku, this slime thing is trying to go into his body and use him like a meat puppet! Vibrate you're partial and get him out of here, I'll be fine!", he instructed.

The sound of Hikari struggling was heard very clearly for a few moments until Hikari called out in panic, "I can't! I can only vibrate my paraticals through solid objects, and this thing is a pseudo liquid!"

Ko looked at the pain and fear filled expression of his friend! It was the only thing that he could he couldn't move, Hikari could move, the only thing he could do was watch on in horror and calling out to him in desperation!

"Izuku!", Ko cried!

"Izu-kun!", Hikari cried!

"Hahahahaha!", the slime thing laughed cynically! "Now just relax and this will be all over before you know it.", it instructed him.

Izuku couldnt breath, he felt cold, weak, stiff, helpless. He could move as tears pricked his eyes he saw his entire life flash before his eyes in all the things he had done and all the thing he wished could have done. 'Is this it? Is this how this all end for me? It hurts,I feel cold, I want it to end. No no I can't let it end like this, I don't want to! Mom, Ko, Hikari, I have to live for them! I want to live for them! I want to be a hero! I want to be the number one hero!'

As Izuku cried these words in his mind a small spark ignited inside Izuku's being. A spark that hasn't been lit for man many years. And now that it was sparked it was kindled by Izuku desire to live. It long for more life, just to live just like Izuku! And it burst into a mighty flame that burned hot in Izuku's soul and out through his body!

On the outside world tiny flames ignited and appeared on Izuku's hair tips and shoulders drawing the slime things attention long enough for him to wonder what was going on? It was also more than enough time for the figure looming under the sewer chasing the slime thing. Blue eyes glittered in the dark as huge figure burst from the hole with a booming voice that called out, "THEIR YOU ARE VILLAIN SCUM I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!"

The slim thing started to profusely sweat and quickly turned around only to let out a scream of pure fright as he screamed in panic, "SHIT! How'd you find me so fast!"

The huge figure related back his arm and cried out in his booming voice, "DETROIT SMASH!"

Suddenly a huge and powerful air current swept through the whole tunnel, it was so powerful that the slime thing was blow apart into jelly and the three teens along with it! In addition it knocked Izuku out the flames on Izuku's body, out of the slim things grip, and knocked out cold in the process! Izuku felt his whole world turn black.

After a while Izuku felt someone gently yet rapidly slapping his face to get him to wake up while saying something he couldn't hear. He cracked his eyes opened and saw a huge figure looming over him. When his eyes adjusted to the light and his ears started working again he heard the figure say, "AH, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT. THOUGHT I LOST YOU THERE FOR A BRIEF MOMENT."

Izuku's eyes struggled to adjust and when they did he finally gazed upon the face of his savior, and when he did his body forze in a stiff position and his jaw dropped in awe! Just as Izuku was having a freak out Hikari and Ko finally came to, with Ko just realizing what was going on through his blurred vision and barely audible hearing. Ko sat up and got the duos attention with a very loud and sarcastic 'AHEM!'

"For your information were okay too ya know.", he exclaimed with deep sarcasm. "Nice of you to check up on us Mr.-", but Ko never finish that sentence as he stopped himself seeing who it actually was that saved them! Hikari finally came to and when he saw the person as well he immediately started to scream! "All Might!", Izuku and Ko both exclaimed in unison!

Hikari continued to scream at the sight of their collective idol, however his expression slowly changed from that of shock to pure euphoria! He immediately zoomed over to the number one hero from his sitting position zooming around the huge blond man talking at the speed of sound! All Might was a little overwhelmed by how fast he was speaking and couldn't make heads or tails of he was even speaking remote Japanese at this point.

Ko managed to assess the situation by slowly walking up to the group then helping Izuk to his feet and stopping Hikari by booping him on the nose. Hikari stopped mid motion like a really fast video set on pause, All Might was visibly surprised, impressed, and disturbed at the same time by this and asked, "That actually works?"

Ko waved it off while not taking his eyes off the man as he said, "Yeah yeah, but that's not important. You're here! Actually here in front of us! And you saved us! Thank you,"

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you v-very very much f-f-for saving us!", Izuku stuttered out his thanks with a bow!

Hikari was still standing their but staring at All Might with stars in his eyes and making a sound like unoiled car breaks!

Suddenly Izuku remembered that this could be his one and only chance to get an autograph from All Might in the flesh! Izuku quickly looked for his notebook and found his backpack to the side. He dashed over to it and ripped out! Ko and Hikari saw this and also fumbled around in their bags for any piece of paper or a notebook, in a moment they both found a notebook and we're almost ready to ask All Might sign when the tall man suddenly told them, "While you three were out I figured you'd want an autograph from me so I took the liberty of writing it down in those note books of yours!"

The boys paused for a moment then flipped to the last page and saw All Mights huge signature written in English on two whole pages! Ko tried to convey a thank to All Might, however the usually calm and collectively scaractic teen was now tripping over his words they to make anything other then noises! Hikair was not taking this any more elegantly, in fact he was worse, he was actually hyperventilating rapidly! Izuku was by far the most collective one, sure he let out a loud fanboy scream at the sight of the autograph, but he composed himself and began to bow rapidly!

"Thank you so very very very much Mr. All Might sir! I'll treasure this forever! This will be my families more treasured heirloom!", Izuku thanked and praised the man while bowing!

All Might raised his head and chest high in the air as he laughed wholeheartedly, "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE VERY WELCOME YOUNG MAN!"

Suddenly something dawned on Ko as he snapped out of his stuttering mess and in a serious tone asked All Might, "Where's the slime thing?"

All Might put their minds at ease as he held up a bottle of soda like he was standing as a spokesperson to commercialize it with the slim thing and its eye floating in the bottle, how he managed to get its huge eyes in said bottle is beyond me. Izuku looked on in awe while Hikari was the only softly said he was going to buy that soda, Ko on the other hand simply walked up to All Might calmly with his hand out open asking to see the bottle. All Might made an inquisitive expression but place the bottle in the teen hands.

Ko then grabbed the bottle with both hand and began to violently shake it while yelling, "You like that, huh!? Huh! This is what you get! This is what you get for trying to kill my friend you bastard!"

All Might tried to deexclouate the situation by trying to calm down the furios teen, however it was Hikari who stopped him when he snatched the bottle from his hand! He waved his finger disapprovingly at his friend while saying, "For shame Ko-go, you should know better!", All Might sighed in relief seeing the boys trying to talk sense into one another, however that notition was soon destroyed as Hikari followed up with, "You have to shake it like this!", and began to violently shake the bottle using his super speed!

"Ya like that!? I hope so because their much more where that came from!", Hikari yelled with a sadistic grin on his face as he put on even more speed!

All Might quickly snatched the bottle from his hands while stating nervously, "I think that's enough of that! First he has to face trial before the punishment."

"Awwwwwwww!", Hikari complained!, "But that's no fun.", this made All Might sweat drop.

"WELL I'M GLAD YOU THREE ARE ALIGHT. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO TAKE THIS…...SENTIENT SMOOTHIE TO THE AUTHORITIES.", All Might explained while trying to describe the current state of the slime thing.

Just then Izuku remembered one other thing he wanted to ask All Might and exclaimed, "Wait All Might before you go!"

However All Might had already squatted down readying himself to do one of his famous super jumps. Just before he bounced off he said over his shoulder, "THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!", and launched off the ground and into the sky in a cloud of dust and pressure!

When the dust cleared the teens were left their in awe of what just happened to them! Ko cough from the dust cloud and said in amazement, "Wow! That was incredible! He's even more mighty in person. This really was a once in a lifetime opportunity.", Hikari was silent but was biting his lower lip while shaking his hands and squealing in happiness! "Right Izuku.", Ko asked Izuku but got no response.

"Izuku?", Ko questioned as he looked to where his friend is standing or rather was standing, as he soon saw that Izuku was gone!

Ko gagged and paled at seeing his adorkable friend suddenly vanish into thin air! Without looking away from the spot he stuttered out a question to Hikari, "H-Hey H-H-Hikari-s-san, y-you don't think t-that Izuku-?", though Ko never got to finish as he got his answer from Hikair who suddenly screamed while pointing in the direction of where All Might bounced off! "I was afraid you'd say that.", Ko paled in panic.

Hikari then made a pose like a cartoon character ready to zoom off screen and exclaimed, "Don't worry Izuku Imma comin!"

As quick as he could Ko raised up his hand to stop the speed teen and shouted, "No wait don't forgot about-!", but it was to late as Hikari suddenly zoomed off leaving a trail of dust and Ko to finish his sentence saying, "Me."

Ko then cracked his knuckles and neck, did a few stretches and said to no one, "Alright lady luck, take the wheel."

Ko then ran to the top of a pile of garbage jumped off and bounced on a trampoline, he got a big enough bounce where he launched into the air and grabbed a rope hanging off a passing helicopter that was going in the same direction All Might bounced off to.

Meanwhile with All Might; as the number one hero was soaring through the air he felt a great weight on his left leg. He looked down and saw the wind pressured face of Izuku clinging to him for dear life! All Might panicked for a moment as the teen shouted as best he could with the current state of his face, "Please wait I have so many things I want to ask you!"

All Might then tried to shake him off while saying, "I ADORE ALL MY DEVOTED FANS BUT NOT TO THIS EXTENT, THIS IS MUCH TOO FAR EVEN FOR ME."

Izuku was starting to lose his grip from All Mights flailing and he shouted at the blond hero, "Wait if I fall from here I'll die!"

"OH, GOOD POINT.", All MIght said quickly realizing the situation and making an emergency landing on a roof!

Once they landed Izuku fell to the ground painting in fear with adrenaline coursing through his body. Once he gained back his breath he looked up to the hero who had a relieved expression on his smile. "WELL THAT WAS ANOTHER CLOSE CALL. THIS HAS BEEN FUN AND ALL YOUNG MAN, BUT I REALLY MUST BE OFF. YOU KNOW, HERO WORK AND SUCH."

Just before he left Izuku cried out wait, "Wait I know you're busy, before you go please let me just ask you one question!"

All Might inwardly sighed and replied, "ALRIGHT MY BOY, ASK AWAY.", though just as he said those words a very familiar sensation came upon All Might.

He began to inwardly freak out as blood trickled out the sides of his mouth and small streams of steam poured from his body! 'NO NO NO! NOT NOW! NOT HERE!', All Might freaked out as steam enveloped his body!

Meanwhile Izuku was blissfully unaware of what was happening in front of him as he was rambling on about his life dreams and desires all while looking at the ground with his eyes closed. When he was done he finally opened his eyes brimming with happiness and confidence at his idol and exclaimed with passion, "That's why I want to be a hero who smiles through it all and give hope to all he meets, just like you!"

Then Izuku's excitement quickly changed into fear and shock at who was standing front of him! Instead of the almighty All Might standing in front of him in all his mightiness, there was a very sickly looking man with messy blond hair, angular feature, sunken blue eyes, andclothing that looked 10 sizes too big for him to wear, enveloped in some kind of weird hot smoke. Izuku was barely able to to register what was going on and he was completely freaking out!

"W-Where's All Might? Where'd he go?", Izuku asked to no one as he looked around for his hero. He then turned his attention back to the skeletal man and asked, "You-You arent All Might?"

The skeletal man sighed a breath and replied, "Yes, for I am-", however he didn't get a chance to finish that thought as blood started to put out of his mouth and choke him in the process.

Izuku screamed at seeing blood pool from this guys mouth and shouted, "NO WAY! Liar, you-you can't be All Might, you're a fake, an imposter, a shapeshifter!"

The skeletal man wiped his face and replied back calmly, "No I really am All Might, and I'll prove it to you.", suddenly the man flexed his arms and in a flash All Might appeared then immediately turned right back into the skeletal man!

Izuku was standing there absolutely stunned, he feel to his knees as he finally accepted this sawing in amazement, "You-You are All Might. But how?"

All Might wiped some more blood from his face and walking over to the stunned teen said, "I'll tell you, but first you need to see this to understand fully.", All Might walked over to the teen slightly lifting his shirt.

However just before he could show him what was under his shirt Hikaru's voice crashed against their ears, "IZUKU!", he screamed! "I'M COMING!", Hikaris green flash was seen zooming across the street and then up the building where he landed perfectly from a large jump! "I AM HERE!", he shouted All Mights catch phrase with full gusto!

He then zoomed over to Izuku where he picked him off the ground and hugged him tightly while saying, "Oh Izuku I was so worried about you, I thought you were a goner! Don't you ever do that again you hear me! And what are you looking at?", Hikari asked Izuku whose eyes still hadn't left All Might.

Hiari then turned in the direction of Izukus gaze and saw skeltal All Might standing their, and not knowing that it really was All Might, upon seeing him Hikari immediately freaked out with a scream! "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!? WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS ALL MIGHT!"

Suddenly Hikari started to paint vage picture of what was going on and went through everything he was seeing right now; Izuku on his knees with a shock and fearful expression, an unsightly man appearing to remove his clothing. Then it hit Hikari and his expression changed to a mixture of shock, fear, and anger! He then grabbed Izuku by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes wit a serious expression asked him in firm panic, "Izuku did this man touch you!?"

At hearing this question, Izuku's brain immediately did a skip leaving him with a silent response. Hikari gasped and exclaimed, "Oh My God, he did touch you!"

He then accusingly pointed his finger at All Might and screamed, "You touched Izuku didn't you! You creatiness, predatorily pervert! How dare you touch this innocent child!"

All Might held up his hands in defense and stammered back, "No no no, you got it all wrong! I know how this may look, but you're just missing some crucial contents!"

Suddenly a helicopter flew over head and Ko jumped off from the rope he was hanging onto right on top of a pile of cardboard boxes to cushion his fall. "Thanks for the ride fellas!", Ko called out to the pilots who each gave him a thumbs up. When they flew off Ko brushed himself off and turning to his friends said, "What's up bitches, I'm here. Hey what with the weird faces?", he asked his friends while turning in their gaze only to see All Might and having a similar reaction as Hikari!

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?", he cowers away from the sight of All Might in fear!

Hikari pick him up to speed simply explaining, "He touched Izuku!"

Ko did a double take before his brain kicked in and his expression changed from fear to anger while shouting, "YOU TOUCHED IZUKU!"

"No no no, I didn't! Please just let me explain!", All Might tried to reason with the teens yet to no avail.

Ko cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance as he stated, "So ya like touching children do ya? Well why don't we just touch you! With our FISTS!"

"And our FEET!", Hikari added while kicking his large muscular legs in the air!

"Please have mercy!", All Might begged while covering his face!

Just before they could beat down on All Might Izuku suddenly scream very very loud!, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Ko and Hikari looked to their green haired friend with confused expression on their faces. Izuku was now breathing heavily from the stress he was feeling, and when he finally caught his breath he shouts firmly, "HE'S NOT A STRANGER AND HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME! HE'S ALL MIGHT!"

Ko and Haikari could only stand their starting at their friend for a solid 30 seconds trying to make sense of what he just said. Hikari was the first one to react to this and immediately burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as if it were the funniest thing he had heard! And to be honest it really was when you thought about it.

He then immediately stopped laughing and garbed Izuku by his shoulders, he looked him in the eyes and in a very serious tone stated, "Izuku, I know you're going through a very traumatized delsisuion from being touch by this unsightly abomination of humanity, but this is no time to be having a sciniferenic identity crisis."

"Hikari is right Izuku this isn't All Might; All Might is all big, and tough, and muscular, and manly, and smooth, and everything this guy isn't.", Ko agreed.

Izuku grabbed him back and in a serious tone exclaimed, "No I'm serious, this really is All Might and he was just going to show me why and how he looks like this before you came! Show him All Might!", Izuku exclaimed to he hero!

All Might then repeated what he did for Izuku and turned back and forth from his skeletal form to his muscular hero form then right back. This completely shocked both teens and reduced them to stuttering incoherent messes like Izuku was momenents prior. Izuku fell back to his knees from the stress while Ko fell on his butt in surprise, and Hikari fell right on his face in a painful flop! All Might wiped the blood from his mouth again and walked over to the stunned teens on the ground.

"All Might….I can't believe it. How did this happen to you?", Ko asked in a soft voice.

"That's what I was trying to explain to your friend here until you both came here thinking I was a pedophile.", All Might replied.

He then came down on one knee and lifted up his shirt. What the teens saw made them gasp and cringe before the awful sight! Except for Hikari who lifted his brusted face from the ground looking at All Mights body saying with drool rolling down his face, "Hi abbs.", This earned him a slap on the head from Ko.

Under All Mights shirt was an enormous, yet mostly healed, wound that encompassed most of the left side of his abdomen! It was red, veiny like it couldn't heal properly, and seems to make that one side of his body cave in a bit!

"A few years ago I got into a fight with an arch Villain of mine, the fight took a toll on my body leaving me with a collapsed lung, and most of my digestive system removed. As a by product I can only stay in my hero form for about three hours of the day.", he explained.

"That explains some things about you recently. But who could have done this to you?", Ko asked, then turned to Izuku and asked. "Didn't we see something like this on the internet Izuku. Something about All Might getting into a fight some villain called the venomous synth or something?"

"Your right Ko-san, but he was called the Toxic Chainsaw if I remember correctly.", Izuku confirmed.

"Hmm, I see you boys have doe you're rescher. Well you aren't technically wrong, however that was only a cover up story made for the media. No the real villain who did this was a true super villain called ALL FOR ONE.", he explained with a sense of ominous.

"All for One!", Izuku repeated the name.

"All for One?", Ko questioned the name.

"Is he one of the three musketeers?", Hikari asked?

"Yes, yes, and no.", All Might answered in order.

This was a lot for Izuku to take in all at once; All Might could transform, and his other form is nothing like him, he was practically dying, and on top of all that has an arch villain that nearly killed him the last time they meet! This was a lot for one sitting, way too much for one sitting!

"Welp you heard it straight from the horse's mouth kid. Anyway I gotta go now, I hope you three can keep my secret.", All Might stated awkwardly while rubbing his neck while turning to leave.

"NO WAIT!", Izuku shouts at All Might! All Might turned around and gives an inquisitive look at Izuku. Izuku takes a deep breath and says, "Before you go, please just answer one question I have."

All Might sighed and nodded in response. Izuku collected his thoughts and explained, "Every since I was little I always had a dream to become a hero, then I was diagnosed as quirkless at age 4. After that everyone I meet, well almost everyone, told me time and time again that I couldn't become a hero. Yet, no matter what people have done or said to me over the years I still held out always seeing you with a smile on your face saving people. So what I'm trying to say is….is it possible to be a hero even without a quirk?"

Hikari immediately grabbed Kos shoulders and ran to the farther corner of the roof as if to watch it from a far. "What the heck?!", Ko exclaimed outraged until Hikari slapped his hand over his mouth and silently exclaimed, "Keep quiet! This is it, this is the thing we needed! The one thing in the whole world that can give Izuku the confidence boost he needs to keep pushing for his dream!"

Kos eyes immediately widened at this knowledge and pulling Hikaris hand off said in a hushed voice, "You're right, we can't interfere with this. This is Izuku's time, if this doesn't restock the fire then nothing will!"

All Might signed at the sight of a determined Izuku with hop flickering in his eyes. "Listen kid, I'm glad I was able to be a huge inspiration to you you're whole life and you have a great dream and all.", the light from Izuku's eyes immediately dimmed. "It's great that you want to be a hero, but without a quirk you're more of a liability then a help. You could always go into being a firefighter or a police officer, they maybe under heros though they still do good for society. It not a bad thing to dream big, however you have to think realistically.", Izuku's expression immediately changed from determination to nothing. No emotion or feeling just stiff expression that shown a broken spirit.

'WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!', Ko and Hikari mentally screamed in their heads!

"So long kid.", All Might said over his shoulder as he walked to the edge of the roof to transform and bounce away.

Though before he could make it to the edge Ko shot his lucky coin at All Might, the coin rolled along the ground and right under All Mights foot as he was taking a step. When he did step on the coin All Mights ankle rolled causing him to spit out blood and cried out in pain! Hikari activated his electric speed boost, with electric green lightning and fully green eyes enveloping him, he dashed over to All Might and in a nanosecond revved up a super kick a that when ready he shouted at the top of his lung, "ULTRA! SPEED! AXE KICK!"

Hikair hit All Mights back with such an intense force that it propelled the Hero right off the roof and into the distance where he disappeared from sight! Hikari stood their with his leg still extended breathing heavily after starting and stopping that move so suddenly, a grim and furious scowl pinned to his face. Ko stood there with hand raised outward clutching his luck coin tight in his grip, so tight his hand started to bleed from the coins jagged edges, a grim and furious scowl pinned to his face as well. They were so angry, so furious with how All Might spoke to Izuku that for the first time in a long time they allowed their emotions to get the better of them and act on them!

The two teens stood like that for a while, angry and breathless. When they calmed down enough they very quickly realized what they did, who they did it to, and in front of who! The two of them slowly dropped their raised limbs and slowly cocked their heads towards Izuku, who was now supporting a shocked expression! Izuku was unmoving in both body, expression, and breath! Hikari and Ko began to get worried when he showed no signs of life or anything!

Before any of them could approach Izuku he finally let out a noise that told them he was still alive, and it sounded a little something like this, "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**_!"

Hikari and Ko were so throwback by Izuku's sudden outburst of screaming that the two of them were immediately knocked to their butts Hikari was the first to get back to his feet and zoomed over to Izuku gripping his shoulders and shaking him back to reality!

"Izuku snap out of it!", he shouted!

Ko immediately ripped Hikari from Izuku while shouting, "You idiot, don't shake him around when he's panicking!"

Izuku continue to scream until he finally turned to his friends and yelled, "What did you do!?"

Hikari and Ko immediately shut up and shrunk back at their friends outburst!

Hikari again the the first one to speak as he exclaimed, "Now Izuku just calm down! To be fair we both had a hand in this!"

Ko looked at Hikari like he just said something stupid, again, and shot back, "What this 'we' stuff?! I didn't kick him off a roof!"

"You still tripped him with you're coin!", Hikari shot back!

"You guys just kicked the number one hero off a roof!", Izuku shouted!

"Calm down Izuku this is All Might we're talking about here. I'm sure he gets kicked like that every other day, besides that I'm sure he landed safely like he always does.", Ko tried to reassure him nervously.

"In or out of his hero form?", Izuku asked back? This time Kos slice tougher failed him and he was at a loss for words.

Hikari quickly stepped in saying, "And besides you have to admit he totally deserved it. I mean who does he think he is telling someone they can't follow their dream?!"

"The number one hero.", Izuku replied in a early audible tone.

This cause Hikari to slurp his own words and profusely sweat.

"If it comes straight from him then who's to say that I should keep continuing on this path.", he said in a low and broken voice.

Izuku began to walk away towards the roof door as Hikari and Ko tried to reach out to him to make him feel better. They both grabbed their friend's shoulder and expected him to turn and face them, but he didn't instead he just stood their unmoving and silent waiting for them to speak or he was so dazed he didn't realize they were their. The two teen looked at each other nervously trying to think of something to say to their friend! Though the words fail them each and every time they opened their mouths, so they just stood there in silences trying to mouth out even a single phrase.

Eventually Izuku simple walked out from their combined grasp without any resistance on the other side. The two teens watch in silence as their friend with such a grave and grimly broken spirit walked away from them. That was _their _friend, _their _inspiration, _their _hope! Everything that Izuku had loved and longed to desire had rubbed off onto them and they desired the same thing as well! But now seeing him like this broke the light within the two teens spirits as it did Izuku's. The two of them slumped their heads down in defeat and walked with a solemn pace next to Izuku, almost as a ghost among the living.

**Meanwhile with All Might**

In a pile of trash in a back alley way a huge figure suddenly bruts worth from the filth! It was All Might covered in trash, muck, and blood from spitting it up. He pulled himself from the pile and brushed himself off best as he could.

Now I bet you're wondering how All Might survived after rolling his ankle on a coin and getting super kicked off an 8 story building into the horizon. Well as he was sailing through the air, while spitting blood like a blonde decrepit rocket, he managed to change into his hero foarm last minute and direct himself to fall or really crash into a pile of trash. Not the best place to land, but anything is better than concrete!

After making sure he was alright he tried to figure out what exactly happen to him? First he was talking to the scrawny yet polite green haired kid and his two weird friends, next he was walking away and then…...oh yeah, the kids weird friends kicked him off the roof. And he was pretty sure it was the really tall electric green one with really big thighs. Though why did they do that, sure they were obviously protective of him but why? Just before they were practically having a fangasm overing seeing the number one hero in Japan.

Oh yeah, All Might remember what might have caused them to do that. He told the quirkless green haired boy he couldn't be a hero. _Couldn't be a hero. Couldn't be a hero. Couldn't be a hero._

Damit! All Might hit himself as those words echoed in his head! What in the world was he even thinking?! Telling that kid he's practically useless and even cushing his dreams! Who was he kidding, he remembered that kids expression after he finished that sentence, he DID crush his dreams! He's supposed to be the number one hero for god sake! Not a...

Then it dawned on All Might, he panicked and began to search his body for the item in question he was looking for! When he couldnt find it he began to panic, the soda bottle holding the slime thing was gone!

**Back with the Boys**

The three teens were now somely walking down the street not aware of where they were going or for how long. Their heads hung low and the expression grim or void of anything. Occasionally one of them would let out the occasional sigh of sadness, though that was it as not even a peep escaped from any of them. They continued to walk in a haze of unawareness for what seemed like hour to moments.

Eventually something shook the teens out of their trance when they heard the sound of explosions coming not to far off in the distance. Izuku was the first to poke his head up from the disturbance and looked around.

"Hey when did I get here?", he stated not noticing his friends trailing him.

He looked over the buildings and saw smoke with the odd exposition here and there. From what Izuku could gather their was some kind of Villain attack going on. Seeing that he had nothing better to do and he was already here he may as well watch other hero's be well….hero's. Maybe he could see a new quirk and write it down…..oh wait he can't. Izuku sighed and thought that watching from the sidelines was just as good.

Ko and Hikari saw their friend perk up slightly and mozzy onto the all the commotion so they followed him to see what all the racket was about! When they got their, like always, their were tons of people trying to get a peak of the action. Heroes and police were on the scene trying to keep the situation and crowds under control.

Izuku turned to one of the other bystanders and asked, "What's going on?"

"Some kid got caught by a villain and now the hero's are trying to free him while he's sending off his quirk all over the place. It's a real mess.", the man replied.

The teens managed to get into a spot where they could watch the action and saw several heros on the screen; Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Back Draft, and Mt. Lady. All of them were either trying to evacuate civilians, put out fires, and trying to subdue the villain. When they actually looked at the Villain it turned out to be the slime thing from before! And the person he caught was actually….BAKUGOU! The teens looked on in shock of seeing the explosive teen being enveloped by the slime thing while sending off huge blasts all over the place; destroying property and preventing the hero's from getting to close. The villain seems to be using Bakugou as some sort of living gun and shield.

Izuku's mouth dropped straight open and his eyes widened at the sight of his not-so-friend captured by a villain and struggling for his life! Even if he was farther away he could tell Bakugou was panicking and crying as he struggled to fight for his life calling out in a muted voice for help while sending his quirk all over the place! He realized at this moment that thi was his fault, if he hadn't grabbed onto All Mights leg then the bottle holding it wouldn't have slipped out and the slime thing wouldn't have gotten Bakugou!

"Kachan.", Izuku said in a glazed voice.

"Katsuki!", Hikari stated in surprise!

"Shit Head?", Ko said in more of a question. A smile then formed on his face as he let out a few soft giggles. "I can't believe it. I mean I Really can't believe it!", Ko exclaimed! And in truth it really does take a whole lot to make Ko impressed with anything. "Him, Katsuki Bakugou, the biggest dick was to ever poison the earth with his presents has finally gotten what he's wanted in the best way possible! To blow shit up and fight villains to gain fame and fortune, and now here he is in the perfect opportunity to do just that. Now in this real situation he is crying like a bitch, sparticousslly let his quirk go off, all while being held hostage by a real villain! Ha! Serves him right for all the rotten things he's done, right Izuku. Izuku?", Ko turned his gaze towards where is friend should be standing as he waiting for a response, however he wasn't!

Ko wiped his head around to looking for his friend then caught him pushing through the crowd to the front!

"IZUKU!", Ko shouted!

Izuku didn't stop and he only continue to push forward until he broke through the crowd and ran right into the firing line with officers and heros alike calling out to hi to stop! But he didn't, he couldn't hear them now that his mind was completely set on saving Bakugou!

Hair then took a funny stance before he ran to catch up with Izuku until Ko stope him exclaiming, "Were not really gonna do this are we?!"

"Its Izuku, and what he does we have to do by extent!", Hikari quickly replied as he zoomed through the crowds!

"OH I _hate _that unnamed rule about our friendship!", Ko complained as he ran through the crowds to catch up!

"KACHAN!", Izuku cries as he runs up to his friend and the villain!

Bakugou frees his mouth just long enough to say in a confused and slightly angry voice, "Deku?"

"Well if it ain't my previous skin suit. I already have this one, but what the heck two for one deal am I right!", The slime thing stated as he tried to grab Izuku.

Suddenly a loud whistle stopped him in place then a loud voice cried out, "Hey Fucker!". This got the slimes attention and he turned around only to see Hikari with his back turned and furiously twerking his butt insultingly while saying, "Remember me?"

The slime things eyes narrowed and it mouth twisted in a frown as it spat, "Yeah I remember you! You and the golden one shook me up while I was in that bottle!"

"If anything I'd say it actually did you some good. All that shaking appears to have solidified you. Which means this is payback time.", Hikari stated while cracking his knuckles.

The slime thing tried to strike at Hikari yet he was already gone and standing in a new spot! "What the!?", the slime thing questioned.

"Too slow!", Hikari vexed.

The slime thing growled in frustration and tried to strike him again yet he missed with Hikaris speed! This continued for a while as the slime tried to smash Hikari and he would simply zoom out of the way while vexing him saying things like, "Missed me! Missed me again! Still too slow! Oh you almost got me! Come on step it up! You're too slow!", and more.

Izuku took the opportunity to jump on the slime thing and try to dig Bakugou out with his bear hands. This got the slime things attention again as he exclaimed, "Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

The slime thing tried to grab him but Izuku quickly ripped his backpack off and threw it right in the slime things eye!

The slime thing related back from the pain and cured out a shrill scream! This made him loosen his grip on Bakugou and gave Izuku more lead way to dig him out!

As he was digging Bakugou, whose mouth was free, shouted, "What the hell are you doing Deku?!"

Izuku couldn't really think of anything since his mind was in overdrive trying to rescue him, though he didn't managed to blurt out something with awkwardly lack luster to it, "You looked like you needed help!"

Izuku reaches into the slim and with all his scrawny might pulled Bakugou free! The slime thing was still rubbing its eye from the pain and complained, "OWWWW! My eye, my eye!"

When it managed to get his vision back from the blinding tears he immediately noticed his skin sacks breaking free! He went to envelop them both, but Hikari came right in the nick of time and sent a flurry of punches right into the slimes other eye! The slime related back again and in a shrill scream yelled, "MY EYE! MY OTHER EYE!"

Hikari then zoomed over to the freed teens, grabbed them by their belts, and covered some distance between them. Ko was on standby waiting for the right chance to strike and seal the deal, and when it did he flicked his coin off his thumb with prediction aim. It flew through the air and up to a building with a loose supporting beam. The coin hit the beam and with a mighty creak it broke free and landed right on top of the slime thing causing it to cry out even louder! When the beam fell it landed right between the boys the the main part of the slime which is where the actual brain was.

Hikari zoomed over to Ko, who had his coin back, and placed the two other teens at his feet. All four of them were breathless from the fear and stress, the audience was silent from the shock and suspense. Then the whole audience broke out into a huge chear! The boys were still breathing heavily while the crowd cheered, though that didn't stop Bakugou from barking his two cents.

"What the fuck was that for!? I didn't need you're dam help, I had him right we're I wanted him!", he yelled at the other three teens, mostly at Izuku.

Izuku studdard back trying to say something in response, Hikari rolled his eyes, and Ko was the only one to speak. "Yeah sure you did. Getting captured while exploding everything at random while crying like a little bitch totally meant you had him."

"The hell you say Golden Pants!", Bakugou yelled at him!

Ko rolled his eyes in response.

Suddenly the metal beam suddenly sank into the slime with its very angry face forming over it! "You little brats! Ill smother you all!", it yelled as it turned into a tidal wave of slime!

"AH!", Izuku screamed!

"Fuck!", Bakugou shouts!

"Shit!", Hikari crusses!

"Oh I forgot you're a liquid.", Ko stated in surprize.

Then the slime tidal wave covers the boys! A few seconds latter the boys head pop up with their mouths being covered by the slime thing as it tried to suffocate them! Bakugou's hands were enveloped inside the smile so he couldn't produce exploitation! Izuku was struggling and wiggling around as much as he could to free himself! Hikari was only a little bit better, the slime didn't take in account for his height and only had him enveloped up to his shoulders. Hikari too and deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to vibrate. He vibrates faster and faster until his whole body looked blurry, the vibatestion also caused the slime around him to super heat up and began to sizzle and bubble.

"YOUCH! Stop that, it hurts!", the slime thing cried out!

Hikari kept vibrating and burning the slime around him, he then started to move around the slime and over to the two other teens. He burned the slime around them and allowing them to breathe again. He quickly garbed them bothe by their shirt collars and began to work his way out of the slime.

Meanwhile Ko, who managed to escape, was on the outlines trying to dig away at the slime to free his friends! When suddenly he saw a very familiar head of electric green hair slowly move towards him, he quickly plunged his arms into the slime and grabbed hold of Hikaris shirt! With all his might he began to pull his friends free, but the slime wasn't about to give up yet! It tired to envelope the three teen again despite the amount of pain it was in from its own body being boiled!

"I! WON'T! LET! YOU! LIVE!", it roared at the top of its non-existence lungs!

Izuku and Bakugou struggled as hard as they could, Hikari vibrated and pulled as hard as he could, Ko pulled with all his might! Just when they thought they were going nowhere they felt something help pull the boys free! The four teens were pulled free roughly and fell to the pavement, they looked up only to see a very familiar smile and blond hair on top of a bodybuilders body!

"All Might?", Izuku questioned the tall hero?

"I'm sorry young man, I really should start applying what I preach.", said the hero with a serious look on his smiling face! All Might then revved his arm back and cried, "MISSOURI!"

The slime thing was paralyzed with fear as he cried out, "NO NOT AGAIN!"

"SMASH!", All Might cired and punched the slime thing dead on!

What happened next was so fast and so amazing that if you blinked you'd miss it! The slime thing immediately splattered all over the place like a bucket of paint, along with every fire being put out by the wind pressure, even the weather completely changed as it went from cloudy to completely clear in a matter of seconds! Even the slime left on the boys blew away along with their hair in crazy directions just from being so close!

Bakugou was silent. Hikari was silent. The not easily impressed Ko and easily impressed Izuku could only say in a low voice, "wow."

The crowd went wild and All Might gave his signature smile to the before dashing off! The officers and heros were on the screen cleaning up the mess along with the foure teens. Once they four of them came to their senses, Bakugou did what he normally does and stormed off away from the other three teens in a huff! Hikari saw Izuku's things scattered across the ground and getting to his feet he zoomed over and regained the contents of his bag then dropped it in his lap.

When Izuku regained his sense and got to his feet he was immediately approached by Kamui Woods. Izuku was very nervous as the man had a very displeased look on his face. Izuku immediately pushed the thought of asking him for an autograph. Good thing too since he immediately began to chew Izuku out for his dangerous, reckless, and stupid behavior! Making the nervous green haired teen shrink away from the man. Ko was standing not too far getting the same treatment by another hero, though he was ignoring him as he slapped his hand over his mouth by force, watching Izuku get chewed out for doing the right thing! While glaring dangerously at Kamui Wood making the hero next to him very very nervous!

However there was one who would not stand for how Izuku was being talked to, especially by someone whose job it was to help people and wasn't doing said job while the caterterphe was happening! Kamui received a grim garb on his shoulders by said person, however the hero told the person to leave and pushed his hand away. Unfortunately this lead to Kamui Woods hand getting rough crushed by the persons bigger hand. Kamui Woods shuddered at the pain of his crushing hand and immediately turned around to see who was doing this disrespect to him.

Though instead of seeing a person he saw a person's chest, a male one to be exact, in a school uniform. He started to sweat knowing if the first thing he saw was a person's chest then they were no doubt very big! His eyes slowly climbed up to see the persons face and saw the angry scowl of Hikari looking down at Kamui Woods like a displeased parent. For Kamui Woods mere 5' 6'' stature he was basically dwarfed by all of Hikari's giant 6' 4'' stature!

Normally he wouldn't be so freigentend by anyone so large as he worked with larger people all the time, but seeing this person was a student made a cold chill run up his spine! Kamui Woods gulped silently and composed himself before speaking. He told Hikari to fist let go of him and to say out of this as this was heros work and he was also a comparator in this.

Hikari increased his grip on Kamuis hand and replied, "Oh really? I didn't know that doing nothing when things get sticky was part of a hero's job?"

Kamui Woods eyes widened at his statement and was in utter silence of it! He was so stunned at first he don't know how to respond, if his face was covered by his mask Hikari would've seen Kamui Woods gaping mouth! The hero then quickly composed himself and firmly stated back as an authoritative figure, "How dare you take that tone with me young man! Do you know who I am and what I do! I'm a professional and your friend has interfered in professional work that nearly costed his life along with yours and the victims."

"Oh please, the 'victim' deserved that and more.", Hikari said out of the side of his mouth.

"What?", Kamui questioned.

"I said, and what were you doing mr. professional?", Hikari asked sarcastically? Kamui went to reply but Hikari cut him off immediately saying, "That's right you weren't doing anything. You, big meaty claws, fire hose dick, and Mt. Titties were all sitting on the side lines with your thumbs up you're asses!", he yelled at the hero's face! "Izuku was the only one to step up to the plate, doing _your _job, while you all stood back for such and such reason!"

Kamui really couldn't believe that of all the things that have happened in his life he would never believe that he would scolded by a student, for his own job performance! He shook himself out of his trance and trying to put this back into his favor as the pro he said, "You are a student, you don't know anything about hero work or what we have to do! So don't you dare think for even a moment that you know what it's like to put your life on the line every single day, and sometimes without even a civil thank you!"

Hikairs expression turned even more grim as he loomed over the hero who was now starting to sweat bullets! Hikaris expression then turned into a curl looking smile which made Kamui go on edge! He step close to the hero, causing him to tense up, and leaned his face right on the tip of Kamiu Woods mask.

In a voice that sounded like it came from the gullet of a hole he stated, "You know what? You're absolutely right, _sir_. And I'm sorry for my behavior.", Kamui was getting some serious mixed signals. "So let me show my appreciation for all your hard work and give you proper….", Hikari trailed off as his eyes turned green and eclectic green lightning zipped all over his body. Kamui was so stunned to see what happened to the kid he didn't even notice when he roughly grabbed the calor of his outfit and lifted up on his tiptoes till it was too late! "Compensation.", Hikari finished his sentence with his wicked grin still adorning his face!

Kamui knew he was in trouble now, though it was too late to call for help or fight back, he suddenly felt a great force push against his back that made him feel like he was squeezed through a pipe at high velocity! It was so powerful that it nearly knocked the air out of Kamui Woods lungs and pass out! The feeling of the force pushing had against his back suddenly stopped just as quick as it came on and he let himself fall to the ground! Kamui open his eyes with a great feeling of nausea and dizziness hit him like a truck, he lifted himself into a sitting position only to see Hikari looming over him with green electricity coursing all over his body.

"Hope you enjoy your vacation, _hero_.", Hikari spat the last part before completely disappearing from sight in a flash of light and dust!

Kamui Woods finally looked around himself only to quickly realize he was no longer in Japan. The buildings were different, the streets were different, the people were different, and the signs were written in a completely different language. However, Kamui Woods was in luck since one of the signs was written in Japanese under the main language. It read 'Welcome to Beijing.'

Wait a minute, Kamui question?! Beijing! In China! On the other side of the world!

Kamui Woods eyes began to twitch violently before he let out a deep gutter scream of angst that sailed across the ocean!

**Meanwhile Back at Japan**

Izuku was standing in shock of what he just saw; first the pro hero Kamui Woods was going to chew him out, then Hikari stepped in intimated the pro and chewed him out, then Kamui tried to turn it around until Hikari graves the hero activating his speed pulse and vanishing with the pro!

Ko was standing on the sidelines watched a lower class hero praise Katsuki for his 'amazing quirk' 'bravery' and 'heroism', even asking him to become a sidekick of his in the future. Bakugou only told him to piss off. Ko growler internally at this scene; Izuku was the hero not Bakugou! All the blond did was cry and blast anything within a radius of his arms! He had to teach this ass a lesson, the only question was how? He couldn't just go up and wallop a hero in broad daylight and in public no less. He had to be smart and creative with his approach.

Though those weren't his strong suits so he ultimately decided to let luck take the wheel. He took out his lucky coin and smily let it roll off his thumb. The coin continued to roll along the ground and toward the unsuspecting hero and Bakugou. The hero was still trying to talk to the blonde yet still not getting so much as an inch. He went to take a step closer and Kos lucky coin found itself right under his foot causing the hero to roll his ankle! The hero cried out in pain and froze in place from the pain screaming in agony!

Then the coin shot out from under the hero's boot and flew like a bullet from the pressure and right into a billboard! The coin perfectly hit a weak point on the damaged billboard and the whole thing came crashing down right on top of the frozen hero! Lucky for the hero the billboard was already missing quite a bit of itself already so he wasn't crushed to death! More of smushed very hard. And speaking of which, even though most of the billboard was already destroyed, along with whatever it was advertising, one part of it remained which spelt out the word 'LAME'.

The coin flew back into Kos hand as the billboard fell on the hero, Ko placed the coin back in his pocket and made a fake gasp at the sight of the billboard on top of the hero.

"Oh my word! What an unfortunately (and befitting) tragic end to this hero! Rest in spaghetti never forgetti.", Ko stated sarcastically while playing the worlds smallest violin on his pointer finger and thumb.

Just then Hikari showed up again with a satisfied expression on his face as he brushed his hands off. He then ran over and collected both Izuku and Ko before any other hero's or law officials could chew them out. Then in a flash of green the three teens disappeared from sight in an instant!

The other heroes on the scene could only stand by and watch in shock and awe as one of their compatriots was dispatched by a student, A STUDENT! Then another hero met a cruel fate by a billboard that may or may not have been the doing of another student. Then the first student that took Kamui Woods appeared out of nowhere and garbed the other two teens and disappeared again!

"That. Is one fast kid.", Death Arms stated in shock with wide eyes while his short hair blew from the air current from Hikaris speed.

"Uh guys. I'm just as surprised as all of you are at….whatever just happened, but aren't we forgetting something or rather _someone_?", stated while turning back to normal size.

Suddenly a vibrating noise was heard from somewhere on Mt. Ladies body. The blonde woman then deposited a phone from….somewhere and looking at the caller ID her eyes widened in shock! "Oh my god, its Kamui!", she exclaimed while answering the call! "Kamui! We were starting to get worried about you! We saw you with that really tall green kid one minute, disciplining him, and then the next you two vanished into thin air! Are you okay?"

Kamui then answered oh so very humbly, "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**_!"

Mt. Lady then quickly declined the call and stated quickly, "He doesnt sound okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A new Origin. Part. 4**

**Meanwhile with the Three Teens**

Hikari then deposited his two friends on a backstreet away from all the comotion and craziness of the city. Ko unfortunately fell on his lower back painful while Izuku fell on his stomach in a pile of himself, and Hikari then fell on his back and made a 'Bleh!' sound of relief from using his Super Pulse so much. The three teen laid on the hard ground for a few minutes trying to catch their breath until Izuku finally got to his feet and began to walk away. Though he didn't go far as he simply sat down on a pile of cardboard boxes left on the the side of the road. He slumped his head down and made a sad sounding sigh.

Hikari was the first to jump to his feet and approaching Izuku he asked him what was wrong. Though instead of words they came out as raspy exhausted breaths, Ko saw this and coming to his feet while rubbing his back he approached his friend and took a seat next to him.

"What wrong Izuku?", Ko asked?

"Nothing.", he replied.

"Nothing, doesn't make that face.", Ko said skeptically.

Izuku said nothing.

"Is this cause I dropped a billboard on a hero possibly causing him to retire early. Or cause Hikari abducted a high ranking pro and dropped him off in the middle of the ocean?", Ko asked

Izuku gave him a confused look and asked, "What?"

Ko began to seat knowing this wasn't what Izuku was upset about and Hikari, who still couldn't speak, smacked Ko on the back of his head.

Izuku sighed and finally said, "It's the heros, when they were...telling me off. And well...they were right."

"WHAT!?", Ko shouted in outrage!

"What do you mean 'WHAT!?' their right. I was being dumb and reckless and I shouldn't have interfered and let the pros handle it and and and…", Izuku trailed off as he sunk lower into himself.

"IZUKU STOP!", Ko shouted stopping Izukus ramblings! He sprung to his feet and grabbing Izuku by his cheeks he pulled his face towards his. "Izuku look at me.", Izuku refused to make eye contact. "LOOK AT ME!", Ko said more aggressively.

Izuku finally looked at the determined and outraged face of his friend. "You _were _right to interfere in that situation and you shouldn't let some tight wearing do gooder tell you that! Sure what you did was really really stupid and reckless and could have gotten you and us killed, and you also tried to save a person who really didn't deserve to be saved.", Ko exclaimed!

"But...the pros.", Izuku argued weakly.

"Were doing nothing Izuku and you shouldn't let them tell you what you did was the wrong thing!", Ko cut him off while pressing his face tighter!

"But their pro heros, they-", Izuku tried to argue.

"Don't matter. Izuku the title of pro hero is nothing but that, a tittle. Just like a doctor, a lawyer, a politician, and a teacher is nothing but a title made to sound like something important. When the reality of it is that underneath that suit there's nothing but a person. And people can be wrong Izuku, and they were wrong!"

Izuu said nothing and sipley looked away from his friends gaze. Ko signed exacerbated and replied, "Izuku...the main thing that I'm trying to say is that you did do it. You didn't stop and think or sit on the sidelines with such-and-such excuse like the other heros, you just went right in their knowing it was the right thing to do, despite the danger and the odds stacked against you! And that speaks volumes about you about who you are as a person and a hero Izuku. It doesn't matter if you're powerful or powerless, the main thing is that you have the will and heart to do what's right and help those in need every time. And to be honest I think you have too much will and heart for your own good."

Izuku couldn't help be let a small smile fall on his squished face from his friends encouraging words. He slowly grabed Kos hands and gently pulled them off, he wiped some tears staining his eyes and asked, "How do you even know all this Ko-san? Who taught you this?"

Ko gave him a warm smile and replied, "You did Izuku."

Izuku's eyes widened not believing what he was hearing! Had he really taught Ko all that he said, and if so then when? He was sure he never said anything like that, ever! He looked over to Hikari, who was still out of breath, and he gave him a panting out of breath smile and thumbs up to agree.

Izuku was so happy right now, he couldn't even put it into words! He felt hot happy tears rolling down his face and a warm feeling like a fire exploding in his chest! He choked back his sobs and squeaked out, "Guys...I'm-"

Though before he could finish he a loud booming voice was suddenly heard barreling towards them from another street! "HAHAHAHA!", the voice laughed! "YOUNG MAN! HAVE NO FEAR!", the voice showed itself to be All Might himself in his hero foarm striking a pose as he entered! "FOR I AM-", however All Might didn't get to finish as he suddenly changed back into his civilian form while coughing up a huge mouthful of blood!

The teens, minus Hikari, all screamed in fear of this sight! All Might quickly wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "I'm glad I was able to find you kids. Almost thought I would have lost you, what with you're fast friend."

Hikari said nothing but put on an annoyed expression while crossing his arms and puffing his chest! Ko blew a stray strand of hair from his face and exclaimed, "Oh, it's just _you _All Blight! For a second there I thought it was someone important.", he said sarcastically! "What do you even want?! Shouldn't you be back their cleaning up the mess and answering questions from the press?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes I would, but what with my injury I can't any more. Though I did come here for a reason.", All Might began to explain until Ko cut him off exclaiming in outrage, "No wait! Don't tell me! You came here so you could also chew out Izuku what he did even though it was the right thing to do! And on top of that you expect me and Hikari-kun to apologize to you for kicking your thin ass off a building! Since you're the '_Number One Hero_' and shit!", Ko shouted as he approached All Might with every words he spoke!

Even though Ko was much smaller then All Might, even in his civilian form, he still felt himself shrink under the intense and crushing gaze of the young golden eyed teen! All Might waved his hands dismissively and nervously while as he exclaimed, "No no no! Nothing like that at all. In fact I really deserved that kick into oblivion!"

"Well guess what Mr. _Hero_! You ain't gettin any apology because-wait what!?", Ko suddenly asked in confusion?

All Might sighed and replied, "I don't know the full circumstances of why you did that, but if I were in your shoes Id probably do the same."

Ko was silent for a moment until he finally stated awkwardly, "Well...this is…..new?"

All Might straightened himself out and said, "Look I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I just want to talk to your friend."

"Just talk?", Ko asked skeptically?

"Yes just talk. I'm not going to chew him out or anything like that, you have my word as a hero."

"And how much is that worth?"

All Might sighed, "You have my word as the man I am, Toshinori Yagi."

Ko narrowed his eyes and hummed to himself as he thought. All Might began to sweat a bit, and Ko with a sigh finally replied, "Fine, you can talk.", All Might smiled. "BUT! Let me make this clear! Try anything funny at all and this time Hikari will kick you into the horizon! Or hell just do to you what he did to Kamui Woods and send you to a different country, I hear Russia's weather is partially _dreadful _this time of year."

All Might blinked a few times before he asked, "Wait, you did what to Kamui Woods?"

Ko cough and waved it off saying, "Nevermind that, just don't try anything got it!", All Might nodded his head.

Ko stepped back and All Might approached Izuku who was standing there frozen in fear and amazement at the same time. All Might stopped when he was only about a yard away, not wanting to get to close to the other two teens giving him death glares. He scratched the back of his head and finally spoke.

"Young man, I came here to….apologize to you.", Izuku's eyes widened with shock at this! Was the number one hero in Japan really apologizing to him, and why!? "I was wrong for telling you what I said before. In my old age I see that I've become hypocritical when it comes to the very thing that I preach so highly. Only when I saw you go out their and rescue that child from the slime thing that I saw for the first time in a very long time what it truly means to be a hero again. That was the only reason I was able to push myself past my limits and save you.", All Might rambled on while Izuku simply looked on in astonishment! "Look what I'm trying to say is….UGH! This is so hard to put in words. Let me just tell you what I should have said from the very beginning.", All Might took a deep breath and spoke, "Quirk or no quirk young man, as long as you have the heart to do what is right any person on earth can do good in the name of justice., and _you can be a hero_."

Izuku was stunned a completely unable to move from the words he just heard! For years he wanted to hear those words from his idols lips and now he has! It filled Izuku up with so much emotion that he fell to his knees and began to sob heavily with the weight of stress and years of pent up emotions finally pouring right out of him in one sitting! All While the little flame in Izuku's being began to grow a little bit more. Even Ko and Hikari were completely stiffened by the man's words and had their mouths hung open in shock! For the first time since they all meet they finally got to see their friends life long dream come true! They were esatic, and joyist, and flabbergasted all at the same time! The only thing they could do was stand at Izuku's sides and waited for him to finish letting out all his emotional turmoil.

All Might stood there and waited for Izuku to calm down enough to where he could get him to speak. He bent down and asked, "Tell me, when you ran out to save that boy did your legs simply start moving as if you were switched into autopilot?"

Izuku gulped down some air and replied with a nod of his head.

All Might smiled and said, "Then you truly are worthy."

'Worthy? Worthy of what?', Izuku though as he tried to calm himself.

"Young man, I hear by claim you worthy of inheriting my quirk.", All Might suddenly stated.

Suddenly the whole entire world around the three teens came to a completely screaming halt! Izuku stopped crying immediately, Hikari was acting like he was seeing every possible equation, and Ko looked like he just saw Hikari dress in a skimpy outfit, again.

"Wait wait wait! WHAT!? Inherent you're quirk! But that's impossible, quirks can't just be given to someone out of will. Their transferred through genes, science has proven this! Unless blah blah blah.", Izuku continued to ramble on trying make any sense of what he was hearing.

Hikari was looking around aimlessly like a lost child while vibrating until his expression and vibrating came to a halt as if his brain just stopped. All Might was looking on to this scene and not knowing how to stop it. All While Ko slapped his face and groaned a deep sigh of frustration.

"Nice job All Blight, you put Izuku into another of his muttering fits and Hikari just went blue screen!", Ko exclaimed aggravated.

"Are they gonna be okay?", All Might asked nervously.

Ko sighed and replied, "Yeah their fine, I just have to reboot the two of them."

Ko then went into his bag and deposited a candy bar. He ripped the treat form it packaging and placed the food into Hikaris mouth. The treat then disappeared into Hikari mouth the the sound of 'noming'(Nom Nom Nom) and a shredder. Hikaris eyes immediately lit back up to normal and he smiled at the golden eyed teen confirming he was back. Ko then went up to Izuku and yanked hard on his ear!

"OW!", Izuku complained!

"Izuku you're doing that thing again.", Ko deadpanned as if he's done this many times before.

"Sorry.", Izuku apologizes as Ko releases his ear.

"Now, before we continue with this journey of ours through mind fuckery. Can you just explain what you meant by 'Inherent you're Quirk'?", Ko asked?

"I suppose that was a bit of a bombshell for you.", All Might sweat dropped while rubbing his head.

"Yes.", they all spoke in unison.

"And what up with that? I'm pretty sure that Izuku is not related to you, unless…...did your mother have a secret relationship with All Might?", Ko inquired?

"What!? No no no, that imposible! I'm sure my mom would tell me something like that to me!", Izuku immediately debunked the theory! And Hikari could nearly contain his laughter!

"And I can assure you I've never had a significant other in my life.", All Might confirms.

'_That's just sad_.', Ko side mouthed.

"Well before I explain the nature of my quirk; tell me have you ever wondered what my quirk really is?", All Might asks?

Izuku pondered this for a moment before he answered, "To he honest I'm not entirely sure. I mean some forums say that its super strength or some kind of power boost."

"It's definitely not good looks, that's for sure.", Ko said vexingly.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny.", All Might said sarcastically. "Though you aren't entirely wrong or right young man. You see my quirk was passed down to me from my previous sensei, and she got it from her, and so on. In simpler terms it's a stockpiling quirk that gets stronger the farther it's been passed on and built on. The power I now hold is know as One for All."

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A FREAKIN THREE MUSKETEER!", Hikari shouted finally getting his voice back!

All Might and the other teens were silent for a while at the talbteens outburst until All Might stated, "May I please finish?", Hikari nodded and All Might continued, "As I was saying my quirk, One for All, was given to me when I was no older than you three, when I too was a quirkless child myself. Currently I'm the eighth holder, though when you inherit it you will become the ninth holder."

Izuku looked up to his idol in awe of the information he was now receiving first hand! No one, not even the press or other pro heros, ever now the true name and nature of All Might's quirk! Now here he was getting it straight from the horse's mouth! The very withered, decrepit, nearly deceased horse that is. Though this feeling didn't last long as Ko and Hikari suddenly shouted, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"I know I know, it's not everyday that you hear of a quirk like mine-", All Might began to say until Ko cut him off. "NOT THAT, THAT'S NOT WHAT WERE SURPRISED ABOUT! Do you mean to tell me that before you were the _all mighty_ hero before us now, you were a quirkless nobody like Izuku and you called him out on being useless because he is quirkless!", Ko shouted in outrage! "No offense Izuku."

"None taken.", Izuku replied.

All Might rubbed the back of his neck while sweating nervously and replied, "Like I said before; my title and age have gotten the better of me over the years and I've been blinded by the very truth I once lived myself, and I'm certainly not proud of it either."

Ko signed aggravated and stated, "Well I suppose _late _is better then _never_."

"Back to the topic at hand.", All might stated. "Young man, I'm not forcing you to do this as this is your decision alone. So will you-." "YES!", Izuku suddenly]y blurted out jumping to his feet! All Might smiled and chuckled as he said, "I like your enthusiasm kid. Meet me tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park."

Izuku stood their head held high, tear pouring down his face, with his two closest friends at his sides to witness it all! Struck with a new found determination to truly push himself forward he knew that now was the start of his story to becoming a hero, and he felt the flicker of the fire burning deep within him burning bright with this new wave of emotions feeding it!


	5. Chapter 5

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A new Origin. Part. 5**

**Last Time **

_Izuku stood their head held high, tear pouring down his face, with his two closest friends at his sides to witness it all! Struck with a new found determination to truly push himself forward he knew that now was the start of his story to becoming a hero, and he felt the flicker of the fire burning deep within him burning bright with this new wave of emotions feeding it!_

**Now**

The morning air was cold and the sun just peeking over the horizon with the wind also blowing a cold chill, along with the fact that it was also right on the water making it even colder. However the day prior and coming were supposed to be hot, so a cold morning was refreshing for most. Especially for All Might who was walking along the sidewalk to the beach. He like the calm and cold of the mornings as it numbed the pain of his scar and gave a sense of freshness down his sore throat from coughing blood.

He was just about their to Dagobah and decided to check the time, he pulled out his phone and it read 6:45 am. Maybe he should have left a little bit latter. Now he was gonna have to be board waiting for his new protege to get here, and knowing most kids he probably would be late on his first day. Maybe he could assess the area of the beach to find out what Izuku could do first, since he could tell the young teen doesnt workout a lot, if at all.

He breathed a breath from the refreshing cold air and held it in for a while until something spooked him so bad he gasped and immediately began coughing blood! A flash of green streaked past his field of vision and an air current blew by him so powerfully that it caused his hair to blow in front of his face!

After pushing his hair back and wiping his mouth clean he blinked a few times to make sure he really did see...whatever it was and exclaimed, "WHAT IN THE-!" "World are you doing here?!", Someone fishned his own sentence in a different way.

Lucky they didn't sound too far ahead so All Might picked up the pace a bit. I mean who else would come to this beach and at this hour of the morning, besides him of course. When he got to the source of the mysterious voice he found none other than his proteges two weird friends standing on the sidewalk near the beach! What were their names again….Kōun'na Kin'un and Hikari Sokudo right?

Ko was sitting calmly and relaxed on one of the concert dividend, that separated the beach from the sidewalk, with a smug look on his face as he flicked a gold coin. He was wearing black sweat pants and shoes with a black hoodie. Hikari was standing next to Ko complaining about something to him with a deep pout on his face as he held an extra large cup of coffee in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. He was wearing a white hoodie with grey sweatpants and green shoes.

As All Might approached the two teens he began to hear their conversation unfold.

"How in the world did you even get here before me!?", Hikair complained to Ko with a deep pout as he stamped his foot.

Ko flicked his coin a few times before answering. "Don't know, I guess I'm just...lucky.", he stated with a smug look. Hikari groaned at his catchphrase in response. "Lucky lucky me."

"Would you please stop saying that stupid catchphrase!", Hikari moaned!

"Right after you stop being a shameless flirt.", Ko shot back.

All Might thought now would be a good time to interject into their conversation and clearing his throat said, "Hello boys, fancy seeing you here?"

"All Might!", they both said in surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you two here so early in the morning or even here at all. Why are you here if you don't mind my asking?", All Might asked them.

Ko stole a donut from Hikari as he answered, "Are you kidding me? One on one training from the number one hero, the better question is why arent we here!"

All Might scratched his head awkwardly and stated, "I don't mean to sound like '_that guy_' but I sort meant this for young Midoriya exclusively. And I thought you two, um, dislike me."

Ko waved his hand at his accusation and replied, "Oh don't be silly All Might we don't _dislike _you. You just made a really really really dumb decision that made us mad."

"Gee thanks.", All Might stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome.", Ko replied cheerfully.

Hikari chuckled as he took a sip from his coffee cup and replied, "Yeah and besides it kind of our duty to butt into our friends stuff. Whatever Izuku does we butt into it, and whatever we do Izuku an one of us also butts into it."

All Might chuckled and said, "I have to admit it's nice to see such close friends like you three. Though I must ask why you three are this close to one another if you don't mind."

Ko stopped flipping his coin and began to rub it nervously. "Well that's kind of a delicate issue, but to give you an idea lets just saw that I oue Izuku for everything I have.", Ko then looked down at an All Might umbrella that was standing at his side and slowly stroking it continued, "Literally everything."

All Mights curiosity was peaked at this point wanting now to know more than ever what young Ko meant by all that! Yet he knew he shouldn't push the subject any further, maybe he would find out another time at a latter date.

Then Hikari gave his answer as he literally inhaled the entire box of doughnuts in under a few seconds along with the large coffee in under a few chugs! "Izuku is one of the very few people, apart from my family, that tolerates me and my personality.", Hikari explains.

"Psh! That's a lie. I tolerate you.", Ko shot at him.

"Psh! Yeah right! You can nearly stand me on a good day.", Hikari shot back.

"Only cause I prefer my company with a slower pace and not a 12 mile a minute personality."

"Please I've meet people with a fast pace and even they are overwhelmed by me."

"AHEM! Boys!", All Might called the two teens attention. "I don't really see the harm in letting you tag along in young Midoriya's training. After all as a hero it's my job to encourage and teach the next generation of heroes."

The two boys the pumped their fists while saying, 'YEAH!', silently.

"By the way what are your quirks again?", All might asks awkwardly.

"Electric Speed!", Hikari excliames cheerfully!

"Luck.", Ko says calmly.

"Luck isn't a quirk.", All Might sweat dropped.

"Yes it is.", they both state.

"Alright Alright I'll take your word for it.", All Might agrees with them.

"Now we just have to wait for the bell of the ball.", Hikari jokes.

"No need to wait he's already here.", Ko stated while pointing a thumb behind him.

Hikari and All Might looked behind where Ko was sitting and in the not too far distance they saw Izuku running as fast as he could!

All Might was baffled, extremely baffled! "When-What-How did you know that?!", All Might stammered out flabbergasted!

Ko shrugged his shoulders as he replied smugly, "Guess I'm just...lucky."

Hikari groaners again while All Might sweat dropped at his response. Then turning to Hikari he asked the tall teen in a hushed voice, "Is that his catchphrase or something?"

"Oh trust me All Might it only get worse the more you hear it. You'll be prematurely bald from pulling your hair out.", Hikari replies in a hushed tone.

Izuku finally catches up to the trio completely winded from his sprinting, he rests his hands on his knees and bends over huffing and puffing to catch his breath! Once he gains enough air into his lungs he chokes out a few coughs and looking to All Might in a breathless voice repeatedly apologized for being late. All Might looks at his phone again and sees that it's only 6:50, and tell Izuku calm down since he's not late at all.

"Well All Might you know what they say; to be early is to be on time and to be on time is to be late.", Ko states.

Izuku finally notices his two other friends standing next to his idol and with a confused expression on his spent face asks them breathlessly, "What are you guys doing here?", before either of them could open their mouths to answer Izuku quickly cut them off saying, "Oh who am I kidding myself. Of course you'd be here.", Ko and Hikari smile in response.

"Well I'm glad that we had this conversation but for now it's time for your training.", All Might butts in. "Are you three young men ready?"

"YES SIR!", they all exclaim!

All Might smiles with a nod and says, "Good, then let's begin!"

To say that the training All Might had planned for them was hard would have been an understatement! It was gurgling, rough and tough, it pushed them past their limits, it made them feel like they were more dead then alive, it was Hell!

At least for whoever was doing said routine, for two of the three teens aren't having as much trouble as the wimpy green friend. Currently Hikari was taking his training in stride as he dashed up and down the beach grabbing whatever he could, pilling it in his arms and bringing it to the curb, then repeating said process at half the speed of sound. Ko wasn't doing much of anything apart from sitting on some scrap meat as a chair and watching the other two which flicking his coin. And Izuku, oh poor poor Izuku, he had it worst of all! Not only was he pulling a full sized refrigerator through the slick morning sand without a dolly, but he had All Might of all people sitting on top of it and in his hero form! This literally could not be any worse!

"Come on young Midoriya, you can do it! If you want to reach your goals you have to push yourself beyond your limits!"

"I've never done this kind of training before! Shouldn't I be starting on something a bit more my current speed? You're already making it heavy adding an extra 600 lbs.", Izuku yelped out as he pulled with all his might!

"You only have a few months before the UA entrance exam starts so have to work hard to bulk up fast! Also I've been slimming down lately so now I'm 560.", All Might explains.

"You can do it Izuku! Also are you sure the two of you aren't related, cause that is such a dad thing to say.", Ko stated bluntly.

Izuku stopped pulling and All Might nearly fell off his perch at the question! "For the last time Ko-san were are not related!", Izuku exclaimed!

Ko just shrugged. "Well whatever, but I'm still keeping that theory on the back burner. But All Mights right you gotta push hard Izuku."

"Psh yeah right, you're one to talk. Me and Izuku are the only ones working.", Hikari dashed into the conversation.

"Correction; Izuku is working and your taking small debris so you can maintain you're super speed and not have to compensate for it while leaving the heavy stuff for Izuku.", Ko states snoodly.

"At least I'm doing _something_! And what are you doing laxing lucy?", Hikari shoots back.

"_I'm_ supervising, so one of you three ding dongs don't hurt yourself by accident, also I'm you're good luck charm so chance of something bad happening decreases.", Ko replies with a heavy dose of high sarcastic snobbishness.

Hikari rolls his eyes in response at his reply and attitude.

Izuku was still trying to pull the refrigerator with everything he had, which wasn't much, and eventually slid and fell to the ground. He pulled himself up and and turning to All Might with tears in his eyes cried out, "I thought you said you were going to give me your quirk? How is this giving me a quirk?"

All Might chuckled before taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Izuku's expression as he was still on the ground crying. He looked at the picture after taking it and not only saw Izuku crying in the photo, but also Hikari had photo bombed it making a silly face holding up two peace signs. Along with Ko who had a shocked expression on his face as he was being pulled by Hikari, no doubt having been dragged into the photo. All Might turned to the two teens off to the side and saw Hikari with a happy smile on his face and Ko with a shell shocked expression as he softly asked what happened.

All Might turned back to Izuku and explained, "The reason I brought you here to move all this junk is not just for strength training, community service, and restoring the beach, but also to ready your body for my quirk. As of now you are an unsuited vessel for it."

"But I thought you said I was worthy of inheriting it?", Izuku cried out.

"You are spiritually worthy, yet not physically worthy. If you tried to use All for One without any form of strength then you're very limbs would explode from the sockets!", All Might exclaimed as Izuku began to scream at the very thought! Ko had been so shocked by this news of his quirk that he missed his coin as it fell to the ground.

While Hikari said silently, "I just peed myself.", he then excused himself to go and change and was back only moments later.

"That's why we're here, the more strength that you have the more you will be able to control All for One!", All Might said as he hopped off the refrigerator and oer to a pile of garbage where he placed his hand on top of it. "You see young Midoriya you in particular have to work harder than anyone else to achieve this goal. Mastering All for One is no small fete and you have to push yourself far past your limit in order to grab hold of it. You have to find your limit and push past it, PLUS ULTRA!", All Mights shouts as he crushes the trash in one push revealing the sun rise behind it. "Only then will you find your light after wafting through the dark."

Izuku looked on in wonder and awe of his mentor and his words. It was clear to him then, that he had to work harder than her ever had before! He he wanted his dream to come true then he would have to do better than everyone else around him! He knew he had to do this and he was dame well going to!

Then All might hopped back on his perch and shouted, "Now pull this fridge like you mean it!"

Izuku sighed at this losing his previous feeling just as quick as it came and grabbing the ropes he pulled with everything he had again!

"Come now young Midoriya is that all you have? You're gonna have to do better than that if it means you'll get into the entrance exam!", All Might called in encouragement!

"Oh come on All Right give him a break. I'm mean, Izuku hasn't really done anything this physical in well, ever. So give him something easier to work with or at least hop off that fridge to reduce the weight Fat Might!", Ko vexed the hero.

"Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might!", Hikari chanted like a child.

All Might sweated dropped at their behavior and replied boldly, "If he can move this then he can move anything in this wreck. Now give it all you got, Plus Ultra!"

"I am!", Izuku squeaked out!

"Come on you can do better than that!", All Might encouraged him!

"I cant!", he squealed out again, this time feeling a warm sensation build up inside of him

"Get off the fridge All Blight!", Ko commanded the hero!

"Sure you can, now heavy!", All Might continued to encourage!

"I cant!", Izuku squealed as his body screamed for rest and oxygen. The warm feeling was now feeling like a flame and it was growing larger the more he pushed!

"ALL MIGHT!", Ko yelled!

"Young Midoriya!", All Might called!

"Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might Fat Might!", Hikair chanted.

This was too much for Izuku to handle at once! He was pulling with all he had on an object that was too big for him to pull along with the extra weight! His mentor wasn't helping as he was the extra weight and shouting at him to keep going! Ko was yelling at All Might to stop which didn't help, and Hikari wasn't even helping at all! He felt the fire inside of him burst forth in a huge wild flame that engulfed the whole inside of his body being feed by his stress and building frustration! It was ready to burst through him and so it did when Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs, "I….CAN'T!"

Suddenly Izuku exploded, literary, in a huge ball of fire! The force from the explosion was so great that it burned the roped around him instantly along with knocking Ko, Hikari, and even All Might right off their feet and onto their asses at the sudden surprise and power exerted by it! The force from the explosion stopped as quickly as it came and their stood Izuku in the center of it all completely clothed in a veil of green flames that seems to be seeping out from his own body making looking like he _was _made of fire! The heat from his fire was so intense that it not only burned the ropes in a snap, but some of the nearby trash, and warped the metal of the fridge, along with making the sand under his feet turn into glass!

Ko, Hikari, and All Might all slowly got to their feet soloy while not taking their eyes off the young scrawny teen that was now made and clothed in fire! The looked on with shock and awe unable to say anything at what they were looking at, that was just so frighething and breathtaking at the same time! Izuku was now breathing heavily as he let his stress and frustration finally subside in him.

He took one last breath and finally opened his shut eyes, when he did the first thing he saw were the star struck expressions of his friends and mentor. He looked around trying to find what it was that had them slack jawed but the he looked down at himself and saw that his body was now made of light green fire! He reeled back for a moment almost ready to freak out, but he quickly noticed that he wasn't burning alive, just living in it.

He looked between his hands and body unable to comprehend words. "Wh-? What's going-? Wh-? What is-?", he slurred in fascination and fear.

Hikari was the only one able to speak and react the only way any of them could by stating, "Izukun. You're...on fire.", was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

Suddenly Izuku felt light, real light, as if he just lost a whole bunch of weight in an instant. He briefly wondered why he felt like this until Hikari answered his question exclaiming, "N-Now you're fly-I mean flying!"

Izuku looked down at the ground and noticed the he was already 3 feet off of it! He immediately panicked and his body started to tumble through the air uncountably was while still ascending! Izuku screamed in panic and cried out, "GUYS HELP!"

Hikari was the first to recover from his shock and aid Izuku. "Don't worry Izukun I got you!", Hikari exclaimed as he zoomed over and grabbed his hand before he could descend higher. Unfortunately he forgot Izuku was still on fire and immediately let go screaming in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!", he screamed as he ran in circles!

He then ran over to the ocean and plumbing his hands in, with a more relaxed expression he sigh in relief saying, "_Oh..yeah!_"

Ko was the next one to try and stop Izuku accent and quickly grabbed some rope that was nearby. "Izuku grab onto this!", he called while throwing said rope. Unfortunately he too forgot he was on fire and the rope burned up instantly when Izuku grabbed hold of it. "Shoulda saw that coming.", Ko drawled out.

He then quickly caught sight of some metal wire rope and grabbing it he shouted, "Grab hold of this!", unfortunately it only worked a little longer than the normal rope when the wire rope began to heat up and melt! "OUCH! HOT HOT HOT!", Ko cried as he let go of the the heated metal!

"HELP!", Izuku cried out desperately.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?", Hikari screamed as he ran in circles around Ko like a mad man!

Ko managed to grab hold of Hikari and slpaping hi across the face to stop him exclaimed firmly, "Stopping panicking, calm down, and think of something to do!", he then immediately turned to All Might and shouted, "All Might! Think of something to do!"

All Might gave a thumbs up and exclaimed,"Don't worry my boy, I'm already on it!", the hero then jumped from his spot and into the ocean where he stood knee deep.

"What's he doing?", Hikari question as he was still being grabbed by Ko?

"I have a bad feeling about this.", Ko stated in a dreadful tone.

"TEXAS!", All Might cried as he stuck his arm in the water!

"Uh-Oh!", Hikiar squeaked as he zoomed off.

"NO WAIT TAKE ME-!", Ko cried out desperately to his fast friend!

"SPLASH!", All Might finished with a BOOM as he forced the water out creating a huge tidal wave!

"with you.", Ko finished his sentence meekly. Ko then immediately grabbed the first thing he could to shield himself from the incoming wave!

The wave washed over a good portion of the beach the group was standing on and the water reached high enough for it to hit and douse Izuku mid air! When the water subsided just as fast as it came Ko opened his eyes to noticed that he was holding onto his All Might umbrella open for protection and completely dry. He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "Whoo! That was a close one. _Thank you_ lucky umbrella."

Ko then lifted his umbrella to look around at where everyone was now. Hikari was out of sight and probably ran off to the other side of town in fear! He'd be back soon, All Might was still in the water with a worried expression on his face. And Izuku was now lying motionless on the ground and no longer on fire, "OH MY GOD! IZUKU!", Ko yelled in panic as he ran to his downed friend, with Hikari appearing not too long after.

He ran to the front of the green haired teen and exclaimed in worry, "Izuku are you all-Naked Naked Naked Naked Naked!"

Izuku was in fact naked right now. Not wearing any flame resistance clothes they all burned up to a crisp when he burst into flames, and now the teen was laying on the beach fully nude in front of his friends! If that wasn't bad enough when he fell to the ground his legs had somehow managed to bend upward at the knees and his legs spread apart revealing 'everything' in front of his two friends and mentor!

Izuku opened his eyes and slowly sitting himself up he first saw the shocked expression of his friends and mentor, he then looked down and saw his state of undress and his current position. His face went bright red, he covered his crotch, and clapped his knees shut was letting out and embarrassed scream!

Ko and All Might did the most decent thing and averted their eyes while blocking the view of the nude teen with their hands! And then there was Hikari who was looking at Izuku dead on hunched over, mouth open, face flush, with a small and perverted smile on his dropped jaw, and blood dripping down his nose.

Ko immediately saw his more horny friends reaction and screamed at him snaping him out of his staring! "Don't just stand there ya peeping tom! Go get Izuku some clothes!", he yelled at him!

Hikari shook his head clear and said, "Oh right that!", and he was off like lightening the next second!

All Might did the one thing he could and slipped off his oversized shirt and put it over Izuku's body which fell over and covered him like a dress. Izuku stood up and pulled the collar of All Mights shirt up to keep it from falling off of him through the neck hole. With a small and extremely embarrassed tone Izuku thanked All Might. After a moment All Might helped seat Izuku on the scrap metal Ko was previously resting on, and let him simmer down for a time.

Ko on the other hand had so many questions for Izuku and above all was worried for him out of his wits! Though he knew he had to be calm so in the softest and calmest voice he could he asked, "Izuku...are you feeling okay? You're not hurt are you, I mean, you were on fire!"

Izuku rubbed his thighs nervously and replied meekly, "I'm okay, I think. I mean I'm cold, and wet, and warm, and confused, and scared all at the same time. But I think I'm fine."

Suddenly Hikari showed up with a stack of clothes in his hands. "Alright I got Izuku some clothes!", he stated cheerfully.

Ko crossed his arms and raising a skeptical eyebrow asked, "Are they in Izuku's size?"

"Uh."

"And with underwear?"

"...I'll be right back!", and with that Hikari zoomed off yet again.

After a few more quiet and extremely awkward moment of silence All Might Finally asked the big question when he thought Izuku was ready to start speaking again. "Midoriya my boy, what was that? I thought you said you didn't have a quirk. You didn't lie did you?"

Izuku shot his head to his idol and rapidly shook it no! With frightened eyes he exclaimed, "No All Might I swear I didn't lie to you! I don't have a quirk, I mean it, the doctors said so! I'm just as surprised and confused as you are! I don't know-unless…", Izuku trailer off on his rant.

"What?", All Might asked?

"Are you thinking of that story aunty Inko always told us?", Ko inquiries.

"What story?", All Might asks.

"I think so, maybe mom was right after all.", Izuku confirms with Ko, ignoring All Might.

"Young men please! I have no idea what you're talking about! So could you please fill in the gaps for this old man.", All Might exclaimed.

"You're not old All Might.", Izuku told him.

"Yeah, you just look old.", Ko added snarky.

All Might stifled back a cough at Kos follow up comment and clearing his throat inquired, "Anyway, about this story you mentioned."

Before Izuku could speak Ko put up a hand and stated, "Before we do we should wait till The Road Runner comes back and Izuku changes into something more _decent_."

"When will that be?", All Might asked.

"A little bit longer then this conversation we've been having. We don't want to leave him in the dark.", Ko replies.

"Leave who in the dark?", Hikari asks reappearing to the group not missing a beat.

"See.", Ko reassured him.

After receiving the clothes from Hikari he then asked everyone to turn around while he changed. Everyone obliged excpt for Hikari who glanced sneaky over his shoulder. All Might was actually the one this time to stop him and force his head to face away from Izuku. After Izuku changes quickly into his new clothes the whole group all sat down on the melted and scorched remains of fridge as Izuku explains to All Might the story.

"You see All Might ever since I could remember my mom always told me of this story about me when I was a child. You see when I was a toddler my mom had put me to bed like any other, that is until she found smoke in the house and my room on fire with me in the middle of it. She managed to put out the flames and found me without so much as a single burn mark. The next day she took me to the doctor to check for quirk activity. They told her they couldn't find anything and to come back when I was 4. Time travel a few years later and when I got tested again I was deemed quirkless, and I've thought I was for all this time. Well at least till today, and that's the truth!"

Izuku waited for All Might to answer but the blonde hero simply stayed quite with a hand on his chin in thought. Minutes of silence felt like hours for the green teen as he waited for the hero to say literally anything. Izuku suspected the worst and giving a sad sigh he finally broke the deafening silence.

"All Might I know you're probably trying to find a way to say this, but you don't have to, I get it. Since I haves quirk your not gonna give me yours.", Izuku said in a sad tone.

Ko and Hikari both shoot death glares at the hero which were effective enough to actually scare him! The blonde muscular hero jumped to his feet waving his hands rapidly! "No no no! You've totally got the wrong idea! I have no intention of doing that! I deemed you worthy of my quirk and I meant every word!", All Might exclaimed. "Besides their have been many holders of One for All who had quirks of their own. I was simply thinking of something else."

"What?", Izuku asked tilting his head.

"I was thinking about your natural quirk and One for All. You said that you never have used you're quirk since you were a baby, yes?", Izuku nodded his head. "Well then in addition to molding you're body to handle One for All were also gonna have to train you to use your own quirk."

Izuku nodded his head in agreeance, this was all too true. Not only would he have to work twice as hard for All Might's quirk but now he would have try and control his new found birth quirk. He thought things were gonna he intense before, but now, now things would be even harder for him!

"That's all well and good All Might, but do you know what this means?!", Hikari butted in excitedly!

"Shit just got harder for Izuku?", Ko inquiries.

"No ya golden nob! It means Izuku had quirk the whole time! Izuku was never quirkless he was just a late bloomer!", Hikari exclaimed while throwing his arms up!

Izuku's eye widened with shock at the realization, he was so caught up in the drama that he totally forgot the best part of this moment. He was never quirkless at all...HE WAS NEVER QUIRKLESS! Izuku then let out a joyful scream in which Hikari and Ko soon joined in! Hikari then scooped Izuku into a bear hug and spun him around, with Ko joining them jumping onto Hikari and spiinging with them! The three teen laughed and yelled and sounded off in joyful excitement until Hikari finally lost his balance and fell to the ground! All Might stood on the side watching the three teens giggle as they lay on the sand with a large smile on his face. In spite of how dangerous his job was on any given day, moments like these made it all the more wonderful.

"I cant believe that you were just like me Izuku! We both got our quirks late!", Ko exclaimed with joy!

"And you're fire is green just like my natural color and power! Now we're really twinsys!", Hikari exclaimed with joy!

"I can't believe it either guys! It just seems too...surreal to be true.", Izuku confirmed.

The three teen then helped each other back to their feet and once they were Izuku than said, "You know, now that I have a quirk and will be getting another, we really can be the hero team we wanted to be."

Ko and Hikari just looked between Izuku and one another as if he said something stupid. "What?", Izuku asked a bit nervous at their expressions. The two teens then started to break out into hysterical laughter which put Izuku on edge even more. "What!?", he asked a bit more frimley!

Once the two teens calmed down enough Ko was the first to speak, "Don't be so high strung Izuku." "Yeah otherwise you'll burst into flames.", Hikari added. "Were laughing cause you really think we weren't going to become a team if you never had a quirk."

"Well, I, um….yes?", Izuku replied as more of a question.

Hikari could barely contain his laughter at Izuku's reply and expression so Ko was the one to speak, "Don't you remember the promise that we made with one another when we were kid?", Izuku shook his head no. "We said no matter what the cause or situation, wed become heros and a hero team!"

"Ko-go is right Izukun (Don't call me Ko-go!) powers or no powers, quirk or no quirk. Were going to become the best heroes to every walk the earth!"

"You guys really mean it?"

"Of course we mean it!"

"Every last word!"

Izuku smiled at his friends so brightly they actually had to cover their eyes, then stuck his hand out facing down in front of him. Ko and Hikari knew what this ment and put their hands on Izuku's in their circle.

"We really are gonna be the greatest hero their were."

Ko an Hikari nodded in agreement with their friend. "Look out world cause here we come!", they all shouted in unison while throwing their hands in the air!

All Might laughed heartily at their close knit friendship as it reminded him of his youthful day as a young hero in training, and it reminded him of the people he once knew but hasn't spoken to in a long time! "I'm glad to see youths such as yourselves that are willing to stick with each other through anything, thick and thin! It fills this old heart with great joy!", All Might exclaimed heartedly! Then his tone and attitude changed as he got to more serious subject, "However we have to discuss the major things right now; for one how to intertwin you're quirk training with One for All training, second how to control you new quirk, and thirdly for you to acquire some more suitable training equipment."

Izuku tapped his chin with his finger All Might was right, now that he had two quirks, both of which he would have to train with, things were going to get really serious and so would he!

"I'm sure you're gonna handle the rescheduling of my training regiment right All Might?", All might smiled and gave Izuku a thumbs up. "Though as far as my natural quirk training I really have no idea how to activate it."

"Perhaps it was activated by emotions. Some quirks are activated by that way, so what were you feeling before you burst into flames.", All Might inquired.

"I was feeling really stressed, and frustrated, and angry I guess.", Izuku listed off a few things.

"Anything thing else?"

"I kinda felt like setting someone on fire…..that was a new and scary feeling.", Izuku said with an uneasy tone filled with dread.

All Might sweat dropped and Ko quickly added his two cents saying, "Well we can scratch off 'inciting homicidal pyromaniac tendencies' in you're list of _How to Active my Quirk_."

"Yeah so that's a no-go.", Hikari agreed.

All Might sighed and rubbing the back of his neck said, "Well just figure that part on a later note. You also have to acquire some proper equipment for you're quirk training."

"Equipment? Like weights and stuff.", Izuku inquired.

"I think he was referring to clothing, as in fireproof clothing. You don't want to be naked every time you activate you're quirk do you?", Ko asked teasingly.

"Oh Please Go For That Option!", Hikari exclaimed while letting some blood drip from his nose. This which earned him a punch in the jaw from Ko and his deadpanned annoyed expression.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck while sweat dropping at the thought of being nude very time he use his quirk. "Yeah that would _definitely _be really annoying and embarrassing.", he agreed. Izuku then realized something and with a look of anxiousness exclaimed, "But I can't get my mom to buy me an entire new wardrobe, let alone all fireproof clothing as well! She's barely making ends mead! Guess I'll just have to be naked all the time."

A tack of veins appeared on Kos head knowing full well who would speak next ,and what that someone would say. Without looking at said person Ko growled under his breath and through ground teeth stated angrily, "Hikari-san if you say anything perverted I'm gonna-!", however no a single peep from the fast teen. In fact it was almost off putting how quite he was, especially when it came to things like this. Ko turned his gaze to Hikari who wasn't drooling at the thought of Izuku being nude all the time, but instead on his phone furiously typing something in it. "Hikari-san?"

Hikari placed the phone up to his ear and waited for the other end to pick up. When whoever picked up on the other end did Hikari immediately exclaimed, "Hi Mommy it's me! Can I ask you for a favor?", there was some noise at the other end, stating that Hikaris mother was asking him about said favor. "Izuku needs a new wardrobe, can you buy if for him?", their was more confused sound at the other end. "Well you see he just found out he has a quirk and-.", Hikari didn't get to finish as Hikaru's mother immediately began to make an excited noise at the other end forcing Hikari to pull his head away from the receiver. "Yeah I'm just as excited as you are! The only thing is it's a fire quirk and his body burst into flames when he uses it, so it had to be all fireproof clothing.", there was more noise at the other end. "Yes I'll bring the lucky charm with me, he's actually standing right here.", Hikari started towards Ko.

"Yo.", was all Ko said.

"Okay mommy I love you to.", Hikari made a kissing noise and hung up the phone. "Well Izuku you got yourself a new wardrobe!", Hikari exclaimed happily.

Izuku's jaw was on the floor with this news as he stated back in udder shock, "Hikari-kun this is too nice of you! I can't accept this, Id never be able to pay you back."

Hikari waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Of course you can it's no trouble for us at all! Besides with Ko-go we'll probably get an 80% discount on everything!", Hikari stated as he grabbed Ko under his shoulders like a baby.

"He's right Izuku. And Don't Call Me Ko-go!", Ko shouted at the tall teen and began to flail around!

All Might the came up to Izuku's side and placing a huge hand on his small shoulder her made the young teen look uo at him. "With all this in mind young Midoriya are you sure that you still want to inherent my quirk. I won't hold it against you if you don't, and I'll still gladly train you to use you're natural quirk. It's all up to you.", All Might told Izuku.

"Of course I will All Might! I won't let you down!", Izuku exclaimed with a determined expression and clenched fists!

"I like that sound of that and I'm sure you won't!", All might exclaimed! "Now then, let us get you started on you're training before school starts for you three!", All Might commanded to the three aspiring heros!

"YES SIR!", they all shouted in unison!


	6. Chapter 6

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fun, Flare, New Quirks, and Hair.**

**Last Time **

"_YES SIR!", they all shouted in unison!_

**Now**

Over the next several months much had drastically changed in Izuku's daily life. From first thing in the morning, right till the exact time when he fell asleep at night. Exercising, weight training, garbage hauling at the beach, high calorie intake and specialized meal plans, and above all-quirk training. All of this coinciding with his normal routine of school, school work, and hero research and analysis.

Many things had to be reduced or taken out all together in his normal life; like T.V, video games, junk food, late night videos on heros and such, and most of all-hanging out with Hikari and Ko after school and on the weekends. Which had been changed to all three of them working together on training as their hang out time. Though before all this happened many other things happened on the day after Izuku discovered his natural quirk. To make it short Inko nearly crushed her son to death in a bear hug, had a small celebratory party for him, got his quirk registered, took over a bazillion picture of him, fire proofed is room just in case, and received an entire new-fireproof-wardrobe courtesy of Hikaris mother.

Though back to our special flaming green boi, it was now a Saturday in summer and All Might had changed his workout regimen to include swimming as well. Mostly along the now somewhat cleaner Dagobah Beach. The day had mostly consisted like all others; move trash, perform exercises, move more trash, break, swimming, work on quirk, break, swimming, quirk training, and repeat. As of now the trio of boys were now at the break portion of their training after a round of swimming mixed with some quirk training.

The three boys sat along the sandy shore looking out over the sea with the sun beating over head, their bodies still glistening from just finishing their swim routine and their chests heaved rapidly from the intense workout in the rough waves. Each teen had a drink in hand as they relaxed; Ko was peacefully sipping out of a milk box, Hikari was greedily and noisily chugging down his seventh sports drink, and Izuku was half heartedly drinking from his water container filled with flavored water with a disappointed expression adorning his face. The other teens took notice of their friends current mood and silently agreed to find out what was up.

"What's wrong Izukun?", Ko inquired.

"Nothing.", Izuku relied half heartedly.

"Nothing doesn't make that expression.", Hikari put forth.

"I'm fine guys really, I'm just tired.", Izuku tried to re-enforce his statement.

Ko, not believing him, sighed and said, "Izuku, I've known you for years now and I certainly know the difference between tired and down. So what wrong."

"Nothing.", he replied more firmly as he tucked his knee into his chest and looked downwards.

Ko and Hikari looked at each other trying to figure out what to do, then a sly smile appeared on Hikaris face. The tall teen then hunched himself over and rested his chin on Izukus shoulder, the smaller teen looked up at him in question. Hikari then moved his chin up against Izuku's soft cheek.

"If you don't tell us what's eating you, then I'll have no choice but to scratch you up with my stubbles.", Hikiar stated playfully.

Izuku rolled his eyes and replied, "Then I'll just move out of the way."

Though before he could he suddenly felt something else with a scratchy surface press firmly against his other cheek, or rather someone. Izuku looked to his other side and saw Ko with the side of his head pinned against Izuku's face.

"If you don't sing, I'll help Zoomy by scratching you up with my hair stubbles.", he said playfully.

Izuku looked between the two of them and exclaimed, "You two wouldn't dare!"

The two teens smile evilly at their friend then both grabbed the green teen and began to mercilessly rub their stubbles onto Izuku's soft plump cheeks! Izuku struggled and squirmed with all his might to escape, yet no matter how hard he moved the other two teens held tightly with their combined strength. Izuku giggles and laughed furiously at the tickling sensation on both sides of his face! He laughed so hard his face went red and he could nearly breath from all his laughter!

"Ya gonna tell us now?!", Ko shouted over Izuku's laughter.

"Or should we keep going?!", Hikari added while digging his chin into Izuku's neck.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHA! YES YES YES! I GIVE I GIVE!", Izuku shouted defeat in his laughter!

Ko and Hikari let their friend go with satisfies looks on their faces and Izuku haunted over gasping for air while still letting out spurts of laughter! He coughed a few times and took a few breaths to steady himself, after he was done he looked to his friends who had an Well-I'm-waiting expression on their faces with their bodies more than ready to restart the tickle torture if he decided to not kiss-n-tell.

"Okay now tell us what's bugging you.", Ko stated firmly.

Seeing no way out of it Izuku finally caved and told his friends what was on his mind. "It's my quirk."

The two teens looked at one another with confused expressions on their faces. "What about it?", Ko inquiries further.

"Yeah, what's not to love about it! You can fly, set yourself on fire, control produce and manipulate fire! Better question, what's not to love about you quirk!", Hikari ranted on excitedly!

Izuku sighed while rubbing the back of his head as he replied, "It's not that, it's just the down side of it."

"Whadda mean?", Ko inquiries further.

"What I mean is, I can't find a way around my quirks natural weakness. If I get too cold or wet that's it, I'm out, no more fire, and then I'm useless.", Izuku says in a disappointed tone.

"But if that happens you'll still have One for All to fall back on.", Hikari added.

"Maybe, but from what All Might says One for All is really hard to master and I might hurt myself! What if were attacked by Villains while in hero training or I still don't have full control of One for All come graduation? I can't use a quirk I have no control over and end up doing more harm than good!", Izuku stressed out!

"Izukun! Calm down! You're overthinking this.", Ko stresses to his spiralling friend.

"You know I'm right Ko-san! Every quirk has a weakness and every hero has been able to overcome their weakness, even if only by a slim margin! If I can't find a loophole around mine then how can I become a hero?!", Izuku shot back! Izuku then flopped onto his back exasperated as he said, "I'm just...frustrated."

Ko tapped his chin while Hikari downed his next sports drink. "Well even if we all have emitter type quirks I'm afraid I can't help you with you're demila. My quirk works passively.", Ko put forth. Then a lightbulb went off in his head as he points out, "But maybe Hikari knows something's?"

Izuku turned his head to the fast teen who quickly gulped down the last of his drink and stated, "Welllllll...super speed and fire manipulation are two totally different animals, though if I knew how exactly how you use you're quirk then I might be able to give you some tips. So how do you activate it, what do you feel?"

Izuku thought it over for a moment then described it as best he could. "Well when I do activate my quirk I reach down deep inside of me, like in my stomach, and I pull from this power that almost feels like a flame. I then grab hold of this power and when I do, well...you've seen what happens.", Izuku explains.

Hikari rubs chin and then asks, "When you pull from this power, how much of it do you take?"

"All of it I guess.", Izuku shrugs. "But one I deactivated my quirk the fire returns inside of me. Though if I get wet or too cold it goes out and doesn't ignite until I dry off or warm up.", he explains further.

Hikari suddenly claps his hands, causing Izuku and Ko to jump, and exclaims, "Well there's your problem! You're using all you're power inefficiently! You can't just take every last bit and not leave any behind, that's why you're having trouble reigniting after getting doused!"

Izuku rubs the back of his head awkwardly as he says, "I don't follow."

"Me either.", Ko agrees with a cocked eyebrow.

Hikari quickly rubs his temples and then his hands before explaining, "Okay how do I explain this to you? When I use my super speed do you think it's all in my legs?"

Izuku thinks it over for a moment and replies, "I mean….yeah I guess. It's all in the name."

Hikari then flicks Izuku on the nose while exclaiming, "Wrong! I don't just use it in my legs but every part of me; my legs, my diaphragm and lungs, my arms, my throat and mouth, even my neck and eyes! Every part of my body plays a part in my quirks usage. If I were to use only my legs then I'd get tired waaaaaay quicker and run waaaaaay slower or get hurt waaaaaay easier!"

"So what are you saying?", Ko inquiries further.

"What I'm saying is you're using you're quirk all wrong. Next time when you pull from that fire in your stomach don't take all of it, just take enough and leave some behind.", Hikari explains excitedly.

Izuku rubs his thighs together nervously as he says, "I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I've only just learned how to activate this power recently. I don't know if I can't leave a little bit."

"You'll never know unless you try.", Hikari encourages him.

"Yeah, even if you only leave a little bit behind in you that'll be fine. Remember even the smallest embers can start a wildfire.", Ko encourages as well.

Izuku's looks at the ground for a time thinking things over and with a smile peaking on his face he stands up from and proud exclaiming, "Alright, sounds good to me. I'll give it a try!", Izuku declares as he raises a fist in the air! "Right after I dry off.", he follows up awkwardly.

"Leave that to me.", Hikari says quickly while grabbing hold of Izuku under his arms.

Then Hikari starts to shake or vibrate Izuku at a fast pace causing all the water to fly off his body in moments!

"_**WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH**_!", he squeaks out as he's shook rapidly.

Once it's over, as fast as it started, a very swirly eyed Izuku wobbles over to Hikari and says in an extremely dizzy voice, "_Thanks_."

Once Izuku regained his equalimeriam he stood on the beach in a meditation style stance with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. With his body now dry and mostly warmed from the summer sun, his fire began to flicker in and out of him in short sectional burts.

"Good Izuku, good.", Haikari encourages him. "Now look into yourself and invision that flame."

Izuku did as he was told and looked into the center of his being, or well the center of his stomach. In his mind's eye he could see the center of his being, and it was dark and empty. However, inside of all the empty nothing he could see a small green light emanating from somewhere. He saw the green flame within him glowing brightly as he felt it and he was completed to take it all. He reached out his hand to grab the flame in all its glory and sent it through his body like he did so many times before.

Though before he could take every last spark he heard a voice call out to him from the outside. "Izuku.", the voice called out. "Don't take all of it! Just enough, even if that enough is nothing but an ember."

Izuku looked back at the flame he was now grasping in his hand, the flames power was so compelling that it made him want to take it all! But he had to be strong, strong as any other pro hero! He had to have resilience and self discipline, his power made him strong but it also made him vulnerable. He had to use his power wisely or let it use him. Izuku grabbed the fire and pulled it into himself, he looked back at the spot where the fire was and saw only a few embers sitting in its place. This was good, this is what he needed, so he exited his mind's eye and activated the fire he pulled from his being.

On the outside, Izuku's body immediately went up in green flames causing the ground to burn, his body to float, and his friends to stand back from the roaring flames! Izuku opened his eyes and looked around seeing that he was now flying again and covered in his green fire.

"So, how do ya feel?", Ko asked from the side.

Izuku shrugged as he said, "Not sure really, pretty much the same."

"Okay, how about internally? Do you still feel the fire in your stomach?", Hikari asked him.

Izuku rubbed his chin at the question and closed his eyes once more to look into his being. When he did he saw the that the embers he left from before had now turned into a roaring fire inside of him! Izuku shot his eyes opened with a huge smile as he nodded his head rapidly!

Hikari smiled back while shaking his first excitedly, Ko looked on with a smile but went straight into asking the big question.

"So, will this work?"

The other two stopped their excitement and looked between the golden haired teen and one another. Hikari tapped his chin as he stated, "Well, no better time to test it then now."

The speed teen rushed out knee deep into the ocean water and shouted out to the flying fire teen, "Are ya ready Izuku?!"

Izuku clenched his fitst at his sides and with a confident smile shouted back, "Bring it!"

Hikari then began to spin around like a top in the water until he become a living tornado that begins gushing out gallons of water, in which it completely extinguished Izuku's flame body. Izuku falls on the sand fireless and completely doused, Hikari stops spinning and zooms over to his friends.

"You still feel the flame?", he quickly asks.

Izuku take another moment to look into his being and still sees the fire glowing bright in his body! Izuku looks to his friend and grins happily while nodding his head!

"Well don't just sit their, see if you can still flame up!", Ko encourages him!

Izuku nods and stands back onto his feet as his friend take a few steps back. Izuku does what he did the last time and took only so much of the fire only to leave a bit behind. Almost immediately Izuku could feel warmth rising through his cold body and the water evaporates off him in seconds! In another moment Izuku is once again clothed in flames and the fire reignites back in his body!

Izuku looks at himself and his friends with the biggest smile he's made in a long time! He lets out a happy laugh as he exclaims, "I did it! Look look guys! I did it!"

"You did it!", Hikairs cheers!

"WHOO!", Ko cheers!

"WHOOOOOOOO!", Izuku cires out as he blasts off into the sky over the sea!

As he flies over the water he plunges his hand in and immediately feels the power dissipated and extinguish from his plunged limb. He pulls it out and almost immediately he sees it reignite, he smiles and blast off high in the sky where he does a flip and fall straight down into the ocean waters with a splash!

Back on land, Hikari and Ko were watching Izuku go absolutely nuts with excitement as he flew over the ocean like a living comet! That is until Izuku shot up in the air, pre formed a spiral move, and then plunged straight into the water! Hikari immediately freaked out with a girlish scream and prepare to rush out into the ocean assuming the worst happened to his friend! However he was quickly tripped by Ko, who was lucky enough to put his foot out at the right time.

"Hold on a second their Zoomy."

"But Izuku! And the water! His quirk, his fire!", Hikari freaked out as he vented to the golden teen.

Ko put his his hands to calm Hikari down and followed up saying, "I'm worried about him too. But their are gonna be times when we're not gonna be their to rescue him. So let's see how Izuku flies solo style."

Hikari stood up from the sand and looked out at the water waiting for Izuku to reappear. He wanted to go out and pull Izuku from the water, but Ko was right, they weren't always gonna be their to help him. So he had to let Izuku figure this one out on his own.

Back with Izuku, he was not speed down through the water like a torpedo until the momentum and density of the water caused him to stop. Izuku repositioned himself up wards and swam back to the surface as fast as he could muster!

As he did that, he looked inside himself and saw the fire burning away as powerful as ever, and he knew what he was gonna do with it! As soon as his head poked out of the water he caused his fire to evaporate the water on his face and ignite his body, while simutanically causing his body to fly upwards from the fires momentum. As his body continued to rise from the water he repeated the same process of evaporating the water and cloaking his body causing it to rise further and further. Until his entire body shot out of the water dried off, clothed in fire, and flying around just as he did when he plunged into the water!

Izuku let off a shout of joy as he rockets out of the water and take off into the air! Ko and Hiakir are also cheering Izuku at his newest and most impressive crowning achievement of his quirk! Izuku flew from the sea back to land where his friends were waiting for him! Izuku was so happy for Hikaris help that all he wanted to do was tackle the tall teen in a huge hug!

Though Hikari saw what Izuku was going to do, panicked and spun around like a top creating a mini tornado that pushed the excited teen back a bit. Izuku looked at his friend with a hurt and confused expression and he looked at him with a panicked expression!

"You're still on fire!", Hikari shouted in panic!

Izuku looked down at himself and in his excitement totally forgot that he was still on fire. Izuku extinguished himself and fell to his feet, once he did Hikari immediately calmed down and opened his arms for Izuku's hug. Izuku took off towards his friend and leaped into his huge muscular arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. Hikari wrapped his arms around Izuku's smaller frame and began to spin him around in circles as the two of them laughed up a storm!

Ko watched on in amusement and jealousy as his two friends spun around in the sand and cackle like Hyenas.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much Hikari-kun! I couldn't have done it without you!", Izuku thanked his friend over and over while hugging him even tighter!

Hikari lugged and replied, "I should thank you for not steering me and my good Speedo on fire."

"Yeah, the last thing anyone here wants to see is your charred junk sticking out for all to see.", Ko added in snarkily.

"You'd be amazed at how many people would want to see that.", Hikari shot back with a sly grin.

"Guys, please don't ruin the moment.", Izuku tried to say in a serious voice but was killed by his overwhelming emotional outbursts.

"Sorry Izuku.", the two of them said in unison.

"Yeah Goldy here is just feeling a bit jealous.", Hikari stated as he smiles evilly towards Ko.

Ko sees what the teen speed teen was up to and took a few steps back with hands raised in defense as he said, "No, No! Don't you dare!"

Hikari continued to smile, now with Izuku's evil smile, and he immediately zoomed over to the golden teen and garbed him in his arms as well. Ko screamed as he was grabbed and flung up into the air and landed on Hikaris shoulders! Hikari then began to spin around with his two friends as Izuku laughed with joy and Ko screaming like a panicked Goose! Hikari spun them for a while until the tall speed teen fell to the ground in a heap with his two friends laughing along side of him.

From the sidelines, All Might looked on at the three teens in his hero form wearing his one piece red and white sprites swim suit, and laughed at the sight reminding him of his youth and his time spent with Nana.

* * *

It was the mid evening and the sun was already begging to set, After another long and grueling day of practice and training for the three teens they all congregated on the sidewalk near the road to have a bit of small talk before All Might gave them another rousing round of his peep talks and send them off till tomorrow. They all waited on the concert dividers with their casual clothing on and training and swim suits in plastic bags. As they waited the topic of speed came up and Hikari took this opportunity to boast of his outstanding speed.

"Hump, well that all fine and dandy Izukun, but the real winner in any speed race would obviously be me.", the speed teen boasted with a prideful expression with steam coming from his nose. "Id let any hero run to the finish line and just before they crossed Id beaten in a instant!"

"Well _all _know you can beat anyone in a foot race Road Runner.", Ko droned out in aggravation.

"I don't think you'd be able to beat All Might though. He's been timed as one of the fastest heros in any known pole.", Izuku fanboyed a bit.

Hikari snorted at the idea and stated with an arrogant tone, "All Might? Beat me! Psh! Don't make me laugh Izuku. That old wind bag couldn't beat ground meat with his bare fists."

"**Oh, is that a fact**?", All Might asked as he magically appeared behind Hikari in hero form.

"All Might!", Izuku shouted in surprise!

"Yes, that is a fact. Old man.", Hikari shot back in a snarky tone.

All Might gave a hearty laugh as he replied, "**Well, this man maybe old but he still has plenty of fire left in him**!"

The two of them locked eyes intensely with one another and and squared off looking like they were ready to duke it out! Izuku started to flare up with worry at the state his friend was about to be turned into and Ko looked indifferent through the whole ordeal. Ko then gave off a loud sigh while rolling his eyes and hopped off his seat on the divider. He walked over to the All Might Hikari, still in a standoff, and came between the two pushing them apart like children!

"Alright, Alright ladies, we get the picture!", Ko exclaimed while trying his best to push them apart. "Before this turns into a cup size content, let's just get straight to business."

Ko then point out into a random direction of the city their right across from and he explains, "There's a Takoyaki stand 20 miles due West of here. First one there and back will be the fastest man alive. Do you both agree on this?", he stated in a you-better-agree tone of voice.

"20 miles?! Psh, child's play.", Hikari boasted.

"**HA HA HA! 20 or 200, it doesn't make a difference to me!**", All Might agreed hardly!

"Then take you're stances.", Ko said to them.

Hikari and All Might both got into sprinting stances at the imaginary line on the road with serious eyes glued on the out of sight objective.

Ko raised his hand as he said, "On your marks.", Hikari and All Mights legs muscles tensed up!

"Get set.", Hikari and All Might butt cheeks tightened at the same time!

Ko let out a soft but disgusted sigh before shouting, "GO!"

And just like that the tall electric green teen and the top hero were gone in a flash of twin smoke trails! The air current they created was so powerful that Ko had to grab onto a divider and Izuku flared up and flew to keep from blowing over! Once the air was normal again the two teens stood there and waited for the victor to zoom in.

Izuku took a moment to search up something on his phone and when he found what he wanted his eyes widened with shock as he looked over to the golden haired teen next to him!

"What?"

"Did you know there was a Takoyaki stand 20 miles from here?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Izuku said nothing in return and simply showed his phones screen to Ko. On the device showed a nearby Takoyaki stand that was 20 miles due West of where they were!

Ko whistled with an unimpressed expression as he said, "Wow. My Lucky Shields is even bigger than last months."

'That is spooky!', Izuku said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile the two racers were neck and neck with each other, with one only behind able to put speed the other by a hair! They both of them looked at one another giving competitive glares trying to throw the other off.

"I have to give you credit Old Might, for an aging wind bag you're really fast! No person has been able to keep pace with me, especially for this long!", Hikari shouts to his compedor!

"**HA HA HA! FUNNY, I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME TO YOU YOUNG HIKARI!", **All Might shouted back! "**THOUGH I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO END THIS GAME OF OURS! SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE!**", All Might shouted with a laugh as he jumped off into the air with a great bound!

Hikari smiles smugly at the now flying hero and scoffed when he was out of sight, "Oh All Might. This isn't even my final form!", Hikari said to himself as green lighting crossed around his body and he disappeared into nothing!

* * *

All Might was now making bounding jumps across the city until he finally made it to the Takoyaki Stand and came to a screeching halt! Just before he left with another bound he quickly waved a friendly hello at some stunts civilians and took off once more! After a dozen large leaps All Might finally arrived at the beach once more coming to yet another screeching halt!

Once he stopped he flexed his arms in the air with head held high as he bellowed out a great laugh while saying, "**IT WAS A GOOD RACE YOUNG HIKARI, HOWEVER YOU MUST KNOW THAT AS A PRO I HAVE YEARS OF EXPERIENCE AHEAD OF YOU AND-!**", Just before he could continue with his victory speech he heard a voice say to him.

"Oh hey All Might you're finally here."

All Might flicked his head over to the voice and saw Ko Izuku and Hikari all sitting comfortably on the concert divider while chewing down on some Takoyaki. All Might immediately lost his concentration and began spitting out blood while shifting back to his civilian form!

Once he cleared the blood from his mouth he shouted, "What in the-?! How in the-?!"

"If you're wondering, he's been here for a whole 20 seconds before you arrived.", Ko cut him off while stuffing his face with some Takoyaki.

All Might shook his head rapidly at what he told him and exclaimed, "When did you get that Takoyaki?! Did you wait in line?!"

Hikari waved off the question and replied, "Don't be ridiculous, I just went in their and took some. I do this all the time when I need a snack."

"You stole it!", All Might exclaimed in shock!

"Don't be so dramatic. After I grabbed what I wanted I left money on the counter. They get cash with exact change and I don't have to wait, everyone wins."

All Might rubbed the back of his neck and sighing he admits his defeat, "Well young Hikari I have to give credit where credit is due. You certainly out due me to speed in all regards. You truly are the fastest man alive."

"Told you so.", Hikari said proudly.

Ko laughed and cut in saying, "If you think he's fast you should see his older sister. Now that bitch can run!"

"Who is you're sister exactly?", All Might asked Hikari while ignoring the last part of Kos sentence.

"You probably never meet her, her name is Golden Lace.", Hikari quickly explains.

"Hmmmmm, Golden Lace. Golden Lace Golden Lace Golden Lace.", all Might repeat the name to himself. Just then he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Oh now I remember that name. I did actually work with her on one occasion, though we never got the chance to speak to one another. Shed always….vanish.", All Might said the last part like he realized something while his eye moved over to Hikari. "Hmp, now that answers some questions."

Hikari then stuffed his mouth with a few more Takoyaki before saying, "Since you did take you're failure like a good sport, and as a show of good sportsmanship, I'll share some of my Takoyaki with you."

All Might made a gesture to decline the offer but Ko piped up before the hero could, "Take it All Might. Hikari-chan never shares food with anyone he doesn't feel close to."

"Yeah All Might their really good! Its has dark chocolate and powdered sugar on them, try it!", Izuku exclaimes with mouth half full holding a piece of Takoyaki out on a toothpick.

All Might begrudgingly takes the piping hot Takoyaki and says a small, "Thanks for the food.", before blowing and eating the sweet treat. All Might smiled as he for once in a very long time he didn't taste copper mixed with his food and the fact he could actually taste it for once. It sent a brief wave of relief and happiness all over the hero's body.

* * *

Several more months had come and gone by like the wind and the three teens had drastically improved well….everything about them, in terms of training, fighting, and quirk usage. However it was still over 4 months away from the Entrance Exam at U.A to begin, so four more months of training to utilize to its fullest.

It was a crisp early morning with the air at a cool 60 degrees with the sun just starting to peek up over the horizon, All Might was walking down the street to the beach in a heavier jack due to the colder air. Like every single day All Might would get up early and make his way to the bus stop and then walk the rest of the way to the each. Like every single day All Might would come to a stop sign that just bordered the beach. And like every single day he would come to the sign take a breather and then have a very familiar green streak race by him.

He came to the stop sign and the their with his palm held up and open, fully well knowing of what was to come next. He stood there for a moment and looked down at his watch, watching the seconds tick by just like clock work.

Once the seconds hand hit the 58 second mark he counted down, "3-2-1."

Just then a green streak zoomed past All Might shouting a quick, "Hi All Might! By All Might!", and when it passed, in All Mights hand sat a carton with a small coffee and a bagel wrapped in tin foil.

It had become a sort of tradition for All Might to receive a light breakfast from Hikari as he zoomed by him every morning. It saved All Might some time on making or getting breakfast at a store and gave Hikari an excuse to run to the store for a snack run.

All Might made a content sigh as he took his coffee and proceeded to drink from it while he walked. As he did it wasn't too long before he accidentally bumped into Hikaris back. He stuttered and sputtered trying not to drop or spit his food and drink onto the teens back. All Might forcefully swallowed hard and took in a sharp breath. When regained his breath he was nearly ready to scold Hikari for for standing right in front of him, until he saw his posture and expression.

Hikari was stiff and silent with a shocked expression on his normally hyper face. Like he was entranced by some amazing sight, something he wasn't known for doing. The donut box he held in his hand had fallen down and were scattered all over the floor, and his coffee was dripping out of his gaping mouth.

All Might looked around him and also saw Ko standing their with a similar expression on his face with his lucky coin no longer in his hands and instead laying on the ground.

All Might was begging to get a bit worried for the two teens and whatever has shocked them so bad to pure paralysis! When he followed the direction of the teens gazes he saw something that nearly took his breath away!

'Oh my. Oh my goodness!', was the first thought that came through the blond hero's mind.

In front of him in the rising colors of the morning sun outstretched a completely cleaned Beach without so much as a speck of trash to be seen! And a huge pile of all that trash sitting on the sidewalk ready to be hauled away with a very familiar standing on top of it all!

Izuku Midoriya, standing on top of a pile of garbage shirtless and drenched in sweat from head to foot letting out a pure unfiltered war cry into the open air!

All Might was in complete shock of what he was looking at and the only thing that could escape his lips were, "Holy. Stinking. **SUPER CRAP!**", he shouted the last part while shifting into his hero form!

Izuku let our one more scream before his body tension released and he fell from the pile and falling straight towards the beach! All Might was quick to action as he jumped over the railing and caught Izuku mid air! Hikari finally snapped himself out of his shock and zoomed down after them with Ko jumping the railing towards the beach.

Once All Might set Izuku on his feet and the others teens caught up he looked at his protease with glittering pride! Their are not many movements in All Mights life where he's said that he was truly astonished, but this was certainly one of them!

"I did it All Might. I cleared the beach.", Izuku spat out weakly.

"**INDEED YOU DID MY BOY, YOU DID THAT AND SO MUCH MORE! NOT ONLY DID YOU CLEAR THE WHOLE BEACH BUT YOU DID IT IN SUCH A SHORT TIME FRAME NO LESS! YOU HAVE TRULY GONE ABOVE AND BEYOND ALL MY EXPECTATIONS OF YOU!**", bellowed All Might!

"Well that and he had help from us.", Ko butted in. Only to revive a sharp elbow from Hikari to his ribs! "OOF! But yeah, it really was all you Izuku.", Ko follows up while trying to mask the pain.

Izuku's eyes began to water up with tears of joy as he said between shaking breath, "I feel so blessed, as If I cheated on this."

"**NONSENSE MY BOY, JUST LOOK AT THIS!**", All Might exclaimed while taking out his phone and pulling up a pic for Izuku to view. It was the same picture of Izuku from several months ago, him laying in the sand crying his eyes out as Hikari photobombed the pic with Ko. "**IN SUCH A SHORT SPAN OF TIME YOU HAVE COMPLETELY MOLDED YOURSELF INTO A DIFFERENT PERSON FROM WHO YOU WERE! YOU SHOULD FEEL PROUD OF THAT!**", All Might exclaimed while turning the picture back to himself.

He smiled at the before image of a crying wimpy Izuku crawling in the sand, and dropped to phone to not only see the after Izuku before him but also to see Hikari had put himself and Ko into a similar position when they photobomb the before image. All Might sweat dropped at this and clearing his throat finished off as strongly as he did before, "**AND SO AM I YOUNG MIDORIYA! YOU ARE HERE BY TRULY READY TO INHERIT MY POWER!", **All Might continues while plucking out a single strand of his hair.

Izuku looked on to his idol, face gushing with happiness and body swimming with pride! Whatever was to happen in the future, as long as he worked hard, he would be ready for it no matter what!

"**NOW THEN!**", All Might began. "**EAT THIS!"**

Izukus face immediately went slack at that sentence and he stared at his idol with a blank expression while asking, "What?"

All of a sudden both Ko and Hikari began to laugh uncontrollably at All Mights last sentence, with Ko doubled over clutching his sides and Hikari on the sand laughing his ass off!

"Stop laughing you two, you're not helping any more!", Izuku yelled at them!

"**IN ORDER TO GAIN MY QUIRK YOU MUST INGEST MY DNA! NOW EAT, EAT, EAT!**", All Might bellowed while trying to shove his hair down Izuku's throat with a hectically screaming Izuku!


	7. Chapter 7

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Friends, Same Enemies, and Old Tests.**

**Last Time **

"_**IN ORDER TO GAIN MY QUIRK YOU MUST INGEST MY DNA! NOW EAT, EAT, EAT!**_"_, All Might bellowed while trying to shove his hair down Izuku's throat with a hectically screaming Izuku!_

**Now**

4 months had come and gone like the blink of an eye for Izuku and his friends. In that time Izuku learned how to use the very basics of One for All without causing severe harm to himself. However it didn't go so smoothly the first time he tried, steaming from a mix of Izuku's over excitement and All Mights lack lust instructions on how to use that power safely, and Izuku ended up breaking his arm in several different locations by the end of it! Eliciting an emergency visit to a good friend of All Mights, the youthful heroine: Recovery Girl.

Who wasn't so much a peppy girl as she was grumpy old lady who immediately knocked All Might on the head for his 'instructions' and for putting the well being of a minor in danger. Izuku and the boys simultaneously feared and respected this woman from then on. After a kiss that healed Izuku's injuries in seconds they were allowed to leave and continue to train.

From then on their training went like that for 4 months; test limits of quirk, break limbs, get healed and hit by medic, repeat.

Eventually with much persistence, determination, and pain Izuku found out that he could safely use about 10% of One for All power safety. He also learned that using One for All increased the power of all natural quirk; he could fly faster, his flames were more durable, and the power of his flame attacks were also increased. Though like all things they came to a close at the start of the U.A Entrance exam, and Izuku could not be any more excited!

All three teens stood before the enormous gates of the most pristine hero school in all of Japan! The building was breathtaking, the landscape beautiful, and people of every shape and size were walking in and out and all around the schools ground conversing with one another. It was so much for Izuku to take in, especially from piggybacking on Hiakir.

Oh, did I say that the three teens were standing in front of the schools gates? Noooooooo, I meant Izuku and Ko were riding Hikari who was standing in front of the schools gates. With Izuku riding on Hikari back and Ko clinging to the front, who had a very displeased expression on his face.

Ko let out a feral growl before shouting at his two friends, whimsically staring at U.A, "Why do I have to ride Baby Koala style!"

Hikari sighed before replying, "You know the rules Ko-go, the one who weighs more rides on my back and the other in the front. And since Izuku's bulked up more then you recently, you have to ride baby koala style."

"UHG! Why did I have to agree to that rule! And don't call me Ko-go!", Ko shouted at him!

Izuku and Ko hopped off the speed teen and looked on at the Gates of U.A, for an astounding 10 seconds before Hikari suddenly said, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!", and before the other two teen could get him to stop he was already gone.

Ko sighed and waving for Izuku said, "Come on, lets go catch up with him before he gets lost again."

"You go on ahead Ko-san I'll catch up in a minute.", Izuku told his friend.

Ko shrugged and walked ahead of his friend. Izuku stood there for a moment reminiscing of how much he's done just to prepare himself for this moment. But he want over the hilltop yet, now he had to pass this test to get into U.A, this was truly his final test as a hero. Izuku took a step through the gate with confidence over following through him, no matter what happens now he was going to give it his all to be his all!

That is until he immediately tripped over his own feet and felt his entire world fall around him as he fell. Or maybe hell just die here and now?

Though as usual, fate had other planes and just as he felt himself fall face first to failure, he just as quickly realized he was no longer falling anymore. In fact he was floating in mid air!

Izuku kicked his legs wildly not knowing what was going on or what to do until someone asked him, "Hey, are you okay?"

Izuku turned his head to the voice and saw a girl standing next to him. She looked around his age with rosy cheeks, fair skin, brown hair made into a bob cut style, brown eyes, and a bright smile. Izuku has never seen a prettier girl in his life, then again he didn't know many girls at all.

He quickly realized he was still just floating there and staring at her without saying anything, man this had to be awkward for her. Immediately he tried saying something to her but world fail him as only Um and Uh came from his mouth.

"Sorry about using my quirk on you like that, but I saw you falling and asking for permission to help you doesn't seem like a hero thing to do. Also it would be bad luck for you to fall on the first day, right?", she asked as she adjusted Izuku's position in the air and then touched her fingertips together causing him to land on the ground.

Izuku still couldn't make words out of his mouth and simply nodded along with what she said. Even if she asked him if genocide was the new thing, he probably would've mindlessly nodded.

"Anyway my name is Ochako Uraraka, it was nice meeting you.", the girl-Uraraka-said to him while turning away from him to leave.

Though before she could, the moment she turned around, she ran face first into someone's chest. She looked up and saw another male teen about her age, wearing the same uniform as the boy she just meet, a bit taller than her with a fohawk hairstyle with the top dyed golden blonde and golden eye that held panic in them.

"Izukun! Are you alright, I saw you falling and then bob cut over here did something with her quirk that made you float in mid air.", He exclaimed in panic! "Hey how ya doing bob cut.", he nonchalantly greeted Uraraka.

Izuku found his voice again and replied, "I'm fine Ko-san, really."

Kos eyes trailed down towards Uraraka, who was still looking up at him, and looking back at Izuku asked, "So you gonna introduce me to your new girlfriend or do I have to?"

Both Izuku and Uraraka faces went bright red when he asked that!

"S-S-S-She's not m-m-my g-g-girlfriend!", Izuku stuttered back!

Korolled his eye and replied sarcastically, "Sure, and I absolutely _love_ Mediterranean quisen."

Just then, in a flash of green, Hikari showed up next to Ko half shouting into his ear in excitement, "Mediterranean! I love Mediterranean, where is it!?"

"I was making an example.", Ko drawled out.

Hikari hung his head down in sadness with tears streaming down his face as he gripped, "Why must you bring me so high just to knock me down?"

"Anyway, whos she and when did she get here?", Hikari returned to his normal attitude while moving to Uraraka.

"Hikari-Bob cut. Bob cut-Hikari.", Ko introduced them quickly to one another. "And for your second question I found her here with Izuku so take a guess."

Hikari made an expression like he was envisioning a bunch of equations floating around his face when suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and his face slowly twisted up ward into a huge, sparkling smile! At this point Izuku was sweating bullets knowing full well what Hikari was thinking, and Uraraka was embarrassed and confused at the same time.

Hikari slapped his cheeks and cooed, "Oh My Goodness! Izukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I haven't been gone for two minutes and you already have a girlfriend! And I thought I was the fast one!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!", Izuku yelled at him!

"Yeah what he said, we literally just met!", Uraraka exclaimed while going bright red!

Suddenly Ko came up behind her and of all the things in the world, started to sing:

'_Their he is.'_

He sang while stretching his arm at Izuku's direction.

'_Sitting across the way._

_He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him.'_

Uraraka looked on at Izukus enraged and embarrassed expression while having the sense that Ko was right. Somewhere deep down in her being, their really was something about this guy.

'_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try and_

_Kiss the guy.'_

Ko whisper sings into Urarakas ear. Uraraka immediately goes full lobster as she yells out in a stutter, "I didn't-! I never-! I-I-I-I don't e-e-even know w-w-what you're talking ab-b-b-bout!?"

Suddenly Hikari got in on the singing action and also recited a song:

'_And __**CAN **__you feel, _

_the __**LOVE**_

_Toni~ght!'_

Ko joined in on the last verse while interlocking fingers with Hikari.

"GUYS! STOP! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING US!", Izuku shouted while covering his flushed face with his hand!

"THERE IS NO LOVE, BAKA!", Uraraka shouted while clenching her fists, shutting her eyes, and vibrating her body with a red face!

'_Why the fuck You lyin?_

_Why you always lying?_

_Ooo Oh My God. _

_Stop fucking lying!'_

The two of them sang in perfect unison, all while Izuku and Uraraka looked only seconds from having a combined nuclear meltdown! Izuku was so embarrassed and angry at the same time that he was beginning to flare up a bit at the tips of his hair! Uraraka whole face only needed leafs coming out from her head to make her an actual beet!

She then suddenly turned on her heels and ran away red face while yelling behind her, "I gotta go bake my fudge, bye!"

Once she was gone Izuku also turned on his heels, though instead of running away, he turned to his nearest friend-Hikari-and began beating on his chest as hard as he could all red faced while yelling, "I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

Ko could barely stand from laughing so hard at this, and Hikari was keeping together much better but still let out a few chuckles as Izuku beat on his chest like a child. While people from the sidelines were also giggling and whispering to one another at the show the three friends put on for all to see. And from that day forward Izuku and Uraraka would go down in U.A history as one of the cutest unknown couples.

"We love you too Izuku.", Hikari teases him playfully.

Though this didn't last long as a very familiar voice shouted at the three teen, "Outta my way shitty nerd! You too fat legs and golden pants."

All three teens stopped and looked towards the front of the gate only to see none other than the angry scowling expression of Bakugou Katsuki.

"Oh it just you Katsuki. For a second there I thought it was someone important.", Ko stated vexingly while flicking his coin in the air.

"You damn right I'm important, golden pants! I'm gonna blow this exams right outta the water!", he shouted back smugly.

"Like how you _blow _your loads into that All Might body pillow you hump every night?", Ko shot back, and to this statement Hikari tried to stifle his laughter back and Izuku covered his mouth in shock.

Normally Bakugou would try to fight anyone who said that but he didn't for a few reasons; first he was in U.A and that wouldn't be a good start. Second he didn't seem in the mood to fight as he was focused on the exam. And thirdly even if he did engage Ko he would be able to win, with his quirk making him lucky in every situation.

So he just decided to growl and shout, "Just get out of my way bitch!"

"There's plenty of walking room for you and everyone else so just go around us sut-for-brains.", Ko shot back.

"And I want to walk right down the center like any hero would! And You're! In! My! Way!", Bakugou emphasize his every word while walking into Kos face!

The two teens both clam, stiff, and tense came down into a stare off that attracted the attention of many passers by! Some of them even stopped to watch the drama unfold! Izuku was standing behind Hikari sweating bullets at this point and Hikari was standing their munching contently on his 15th candy bar this morning. After about a minutes of pure anxiety, suspense, and heavy breathing Hikari decided to break up this game and get on with the day. He finished off his candy bar and zoomed over to Bakugou, grabbing the blonds arm he pulled and yanked on it in a quick spinning motion causing the ash blond to immediately start spinning like a top!

"Round and round and round he goes! When he stops? No one knows!", Hikari sang like a child while causing Bakugou to spin even faster!

Bakugou eventually spun away from Hikari and spun around uncontrollably until he finally stopped when he crashed into the bushes. Bakugou sat there in the shrubbery drool pooling from his mouth corners, eyes swirly, and the only sound coming from him were dizzy roans.

Hikari clapped off his hands in a job-well-done style and turning to his friends said quickly, "Well that was fun, but let's go already!", and just like that Hikari was gone yet again in a green streak.

Ko sighed at the speed teens sudden and surprising dissaperance, again, and rubbing his temples he quickly grabbed Izuku's hand and pulling him along while saying, "Come on Izuku, let's catch up to him before he gets lost, realizes it, and then starts crying, again."

And that is how three of the greatest and the most powerful hero team of the future made one of the most awkward and craziest entrance into U.A grounds and in its history, but that was only the begging of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! ****I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Friends, Same Enemies, and Old Tests. Part. 2**

**Last Time **

_And that is how three of the greatest and the most powerful hero team of the future made one of the most awkward and craziest entrances into U.A grounds and in its history, but that was only the begging of the story._

**Now**

After their little 'performance' at the front of the school grounds entrance way, Ko and Izuku eventually found Hikari standing 'patiently' by the autoridum door way, tapping his foot rapidly like he does when he annoyed or bored. Once they all caught up they made their way to their assigned seats.

When they entered they were immediately swamped into the immense amounts of people sitting in such a huge area and all the chatter from everyone taking. Unfortunately the school had put them into seating arrangements by which school they came from. So Izuku, Ko, Hikari, and Bakugou has to sit together. However this problem was quickly fixed as Ko and Hikari sat between Izuku in both sides.

Now the teens were sitting in order with; Hikari on Izuku's right side with feet propped up on the back of another seat while snoozing away to regain his energy. Izuku in the center muttering and writing in his new hero notebook at unmatched speeds. And finally Ko sitting at Izuku's left while flicking his coin and glaring at Bakugou. Who sat at the far left of Izuku glaring back at Ko.

Suddenly all the chatter was quickly cut off by a voice so loud it sounded like it was coming from five different microphones. "HEY HEY HEY THEIR LISTENERS! CAN I GET YOUR FULL ATTENTION CENTER STAGE!"

The man was quite interesting to say the least, he was dressed up just like a rapper. Black leather jacket with red inside, black leather pants, a belt, fingerless gloves, and boots. An unusual neck brace with speakers built into it, and orange shades on his face. His blond hair was very long and done up like a cockatoos crest with a small mustache.

Izuku immediately started to sparkle with fanboy overflow as he realized who this was.

"OMG! It's Present Mic! He's a top pro hero and has his own radio show! I listen to it every morning at 7 and blah, blah, blah.", Izuku ranted on in a mutter.

"I know Izuku, you make me listen to him everyday with you. Ya don't have to give us a daily life recap.", Ko groaned.

All the shouting from Present Mic actually woke up Hikari from his deep sleep, the teens snot bubble popped and waking with a startle he asked half dazed, "Are they talking about the important part?

"No.", Ko stated blandly.

"Okay, wake me up when I should care.", and with that Hikari fell right back to sleep.

"I WANNA FEEL YOU LITTLE LISTENERS ENERGY! SO LET ME HEAR YA SAY YEAH!", Present Mic screamed!

Izuku immediately erupted from his seat and sounded off a loud and enthusiastic, "YEAH!"

Ko stood up and also gave a not as loud or enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

Hikari immediately woke up from his nap and for some reason knew exactly knew what was going on as he shot up from his seat and sounded off an even louder and more enthusiastic, "_**YEAH MIC DADDY! WHOO!**_"

Though no one else besides them shouted out leaving the three teens in a sea of silence. The three of them sat back down knowing no one else would join and Izuku felt better at the fact his friends shouted with him and he didn't act on impulse alone.

Ko then turned to Hikari and whispered in question, "Mic daddy?"

Hikari gave him a seductive grin as he replied, "Don't pretend you haven't thought of it before."

Ko just started back at him with a deadpan expression while replying, "No, no I haven't."

Back at the stage Present Mic dropped his hand from his ear and pointing to the group of three he shouted, "I LIKE YOU'RE ENERGY LISTENERS! YOU ALL COULD TAKE A LESSON FROM THOSE THREE! ANYWAY, MOVING FORWARD! FROM HERE I'LL EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THE GAME!"

Present Mic then quickly explained the rules of the next test, which was actually pretty straight forward. Three different robots, of three different designs, and difficulties, for a total of 1-3 points after being destroyed. Get the required amount and you pass, don't and you either fail or are placed in General Ed.

Before Present Mic could conclude his presentation someone from the audience raised their hand to gain his attention and Present Mic pointed to the person to ask away. Ko quickly stole a glance at the person who was asking the question, and even though it was dark, he could clearly see what this person was like just from his looks alone.

He was a teen like the three boys and pretty tall, taller than Izuku and himself but shorter then Hikari. He wore a different uniform form them, had glasses, and blue hair that was cut similar to Ko's expect his wasn't a fohawk. He held a very serious expression with an upright posture that showed forced dominance.

Ko signed exacerbated as he quickly realized that this guy was a stick up his ass, stiff, yes man, all rules and no play, teachers pet. He quickly decided to tune him authoritative voice out in order to save himself the aggravation of listening to him, and instead decided to focus on his coin flipping.

"It has come to my attention that you said there would be three robots when the pamphlet states there are four! If this is an error on U.A's part then this a complete and utter stain for such a pristine and highly regarded school! Especially for such a simple mistake!", the serious teen ranted on annoyingly.

Ko growled under his breath at not being able to shut out his loud mouth and angrily rolled his coin across his fingers while trying to focus on Hikari loud snoring.

"THATS A GOOD QUESTION LITTLE LISTENER! AND YES YOU ARE RIGHT IN SAYING THERE ARE FOUR ROBOTS! BUT THIS ONE IS MORE OF AN OBSTACLE AND SHOULD BE AVOIDED AT ALL COSTS! EVEN IF YOU DID DESTROY IT THEN YOU'D ONLY GET ZERO POINTS!", Present Mic explained loudly.

"And as for you three!", the teen suddenly shouted out into the crowd.

Ko then got a very familiar chill run down his spine, a chill he gets only when Bakugou shoots his mouth off. Mostly directed towards them, so he prayed that he wasn't referring to them.

"Yes you three, the boy with the green hair, the sleeping one, and the boy with the yellow mokhalk.", he pointed to them directly.

Fuck…..

"I find your constant muttering, imploite snoozing, and flicking of that coin you have extremely annoying and disrespectful! If you think you can get away with such things, especially as a hero, then I suggest you three leave!", the teen demanded them.

Izuku immediately sank down in his seat and tried to cover his face with his arms in excitement, especially when a few snickering and giggles emerged from some nearby people. Hikari on the other hand was still fast asleep and snoring just as loud. Ko was already far past his tolerance limit for this guy! He could be a goody two shoes elite all he wanted. Blowing hot air from his mouth all day for all he cared, but once he blew it at him and his friends, then it meant war!

Ko then pointed his arm towards the teen and flicked his coin off his thumb, the coin sailed through the air and hit directly in the center of the teens forehead!

"OW!", the teen cried out in pain as he fell from his seat, earning a few laughs at his expense!

The coin reflected off the teens head where it flew into the air, struck a rafter, and landed into Ko's open hand!

Ko then flick the coin once and exclaimed in a loud tone to the whole auditorium, "Listen up here four eyes and the rest of you wannabe heroes! I'm going to say this once and only once so listen close!"

The teen stood back up rubbing his red forehead and the whole auditorium went dead silent giving their full attention to the golden haired flicked the coin once more, rolled it along his fingers before continuing.

"Hero work is NOT easy work!", the whole auditorium looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"What? Did you all really expect you we're gonna come on here, take some lack luster test and then join this school. So you could, what, wear colorful tights with a catchy name, and beat on bad guys to get easy access to fame, fortune, and recognition? Psh! You must be joking. Hero work is romanticized by the media in order for them to capitalize upon and gain recognition from said heroes.", Ko rolled his coin once more before continuing.

"A hero's job is hard, grueling, unexpected, dangerous, and in many cases thankless work. A single hero alone is expected to perform his or her duty far more fluidly and more morally outstanding than the police or military. Having to shoulder a burden that no person should ever have to.", Izuku looked up from his hiding hole at his friends powerful words and couldn't help but feel inspired by them.

"And on your previous point, four eyes, about my friends sleeping, muttering, and me flicking my coin; hero's have to deal with 'annoying' things all the time. Hero's have to deal with that on a daily basis; screaming rabid fans, wailing sirens and highly light beams from police and the fire department, hordes of people in panic, crying children, people begging for help, explosions, powerful quirks that can destroy streets and even topple buildings, the shouts and moans of injured people, curses and names begging spat at by protesters if the hero's messes up even once. A hero's job is always full of annoyances.", Ko continued on before taking a breather and looking towards the glasses teen.

"So if something as simple as what we're doing drives you off the edge, then _I_ suggest that _you_ leave this auditorium and highly rethink your career choices. Because it's apparent that hero work is not the job for you, and that goes for the rest of you. If anything of what I said doesn't sound like you're ideal life choice then leave!", Ko firmly instructed before flipping a coin in the air and having it land on tails in the palm of his hand.

The tall glasses teen stood there with his mouth wide-open unable to say anything in rebuttal. Eventually he gave up trying to say anything and quietly sat back into his seat mouth closed, leaning his head down in self disappointment and embarrassment. Upon seeing him submit Ko relaxed his nerves and went back to doing coin tricks with pride spread across his face.

After a moment of extremely uncomfortable silence Present Mic broke the atmosphere shouting, "THANK YOU LISTENER 9944 FOR THAT AMAZING SPEECH! BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS LISTENERS HE'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT ON ALL ACCOUNTS! HERO WORK IS NEVER FUN AND GAMES, THAT'S ONLY WHAT THE MEDIA WANTS YOU TO THINK! I MIGHT SEEM LIKE A HAPPY-GO-LUCKY KINDA GUY, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU MY JOB CAN AND IS VERY STRESSFUL! I ONLY GET THROUGH IT WITH A POSITIVE ATTITUDE I HAVE ON ME ALL THE TIME! NOW IF ANY OF YOU SEE ANY PROBLEM WITH WHAT HE SAID THEN I FULL HEARTEDLY AGREE IN ASKING YOU TO LEAVE!"

Within moments the entire auditorium exploded with nearly half of the students getting up from their seats and silently muttering as they all migrated out of the area and off the schools property. To say Present Mic was shocked would be an understatement, sure he expected a few people to get up and leave, but never half of the crowd! The only thing he thought was Shota absolutely eating this scene up from backstage.

Low and behold Present Mic has no idea how right he was! Behind the huge curtains were several pro hero's who were also UA staff. One of them was a man in his early to mid 30s, he wore black everything right down to his socks and undies, and a white scarf wrapped multiple times around his neck. His black hair was long and unkempt, skin very pale from little sun exposure, and his dark eyes heavy from obvious lack of sleep with rings and heavy bags. He normally wore an extremely passive deadpanned expression most times, but right now he was shooting off one of his rare and extremely unsettling smiles.

Another associate and close friend of his stood next to him with an unsettled expression at her friends smile. Her skin even quivered with fear the longer she started at it. She too was in her early to mid 30s, she wore an S&M get up complete with handcuffs, ultra thin white bodysuit, heels, and glasses that looked like a mask. She had long black hair that reached her back that was style in a wild sexy fashion with a whip at her hip.

"You know Shota I know Yamada loves your smile, but I literally can't look at it and not get creeped out. So could you please go back to you're normal expression.", she asked her friend as nicely as she could.

"Nemuri, do you know why I'm smiling?", Her friend, Shota, asked.

Nermuri only looked at him strangely before looking back at the emptying auditorium and replying, "Because that kid with the golden fohawk literally just weeded out the weak for us?"

"No it's because I won't have to evaluate all those brats in two weeks, and that means more time for sleep.", Shota stayed with a hint of joy in his voice.

Nemuri sweat dropped at his answer, though she wasn't totally surprised. If there's one thing Shota loves more than coffee and cats, it was sleep and not dealing with kids.

She sighed and placed her glasses atop her head as she stated, "Oh Shota, I shouldn't be surprised."

Shota only kept grinning at the holy sight of the auditorium going from population of the thousands to the hundreds.

Once all peace had settled back into the mostly empty room Present Mic told the remains people to look at the card they were given and go to the testing sights with the same letter on it. As soon as the remaining people left Ko, Izuku, and Hikari all looked at their papers and saw each of them was assigned to a different testing sight. Izuku figures it would be so people from the same school wouldn't team up with friends. Which was exactly what they had previously planned to do. So with begrudging sighs and moans of disappointment, the three teens went off to change into some more appropriate attire and moved to their assigned testing sights.

Izuku got to his testing sight, in his black fireproof tracksuit and shoes, and saw that despite many people leaving it was still heavily packed. He looked around enamored to see all the people around him with so many different quirks! Izuku wanted to study them all and record them in his notebook, but alas, he couldn't in this situation. As he looked around he saw some people looked nervous, some looked calm and collected, some prideful, and then there were the unreadable ones. He gazed at the crowd until his eyes fell upon a very familiar face of pink cheeks, brown hair in a bob cut, and big brown eyes that held an air of anxiousness to them. It was the girl he met earlier...what was her name again?

Ochako Uraraka? Yeah that sounds about right.

Izuku decided to go and talk with her hoping to help dissuade her nerves. He walked past the not-so thick group of people and was almost within shouting distance when a large and firm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me!", a very firm and yet very familiar voice called to him.

Izuku turned around only to see someone's chest instead of a face, he looked, though not a far with Hikari, and saw the glared glasses and displeased face of the blue haired teen that called him out earlier. Almost immediately Izuku's good feeling and smile faded at seeing him in person.

"What are you trying to do with that girl?!", he firmly demanded!

'_Do what_?', he asked himself like it was a question about Nuclear physics.

The teen adjusted his glasses and continued saying, "Can you not see that she is clearly nervous! If you are planning on ruining her chances of acceptance by jostling her then I expect you to leave at once!"

The teen was almost shouting loud enough for the whole area to hear, and with so few people it echoed off the walls quite easily. For a moment Izuku was at a loss for both words and feeling, though both quickly returned after his inner fire flared up. By now Izuku was pretty fed up with this guy, first he singles him out and embarrass him in front of a whole audience, and now he does it again and accused him of something he wouldn't do!

Izuku dropped his head down with a shadow casting his face, his fists tight, as he softly said, "_shut_ _up_."

"What?", asked the teen. "If you have some sort of lack luster excuse then say it now!", he demanded.

"SHUT UP!", Izuku screamed in his face while his hair flared up in sparks! He jammed an accusing finger in his face and exclaimed, "Look man, I don't know who you are or what you're problem is with me, but lay off! Just because I did something that set you off, doesn't mean you have me pegged as some kind of delinquent! And as for the girl, I wasn't trying to starch her chances, I knew her from earlier today and I just wanted to calm her nerves! So just leave me alone!", Izuku finished off his rant while breathing heavily from lack of air.

The teen stood away from him with a concerned look and pointing to him he said, "Fire."

"What?", Izuku questioned while calming down a bit.

"You're hair, it's on fire.", he continued while pointing to his head.

Izuku touched his head and quickly noticed it was completely engulfed in his green flame. He willed his fire back inside and his hair return to normal. Back when Izuku was still experimenting with his new natural quirk he found out his power affected his emotions to a varying degree, making him more '_heated'_ then usual. Though Izuku has learned to control this it does occasionally slip out from time to time.

Izuku really didn't want it going this way, especially on the entrance exam and in front of so many people, now whispering to one another about what they saw. He sighed and once Izuku was sure his point was clear he turned away from the baffled teen and continuing to walk towards Uraraka.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different testing sight; Ko was standing idly by in a corner minding his own business in the quiet of his thoughts while flicking his coin, when all of a sudden he sneezed so hard! So hard in fact that he dropped his coin, which he never does!

Ko heavily sniffled back the snot trying to escape his nose while saying to himself, "Why are my '_Someone is being a dick to Izuku_' senses are tingling?"

* * *

Meanwhile in another different testing sight Hikari was standing amongst a crowd of noisy people while he happily sat down on a beam while rapidly tapping his hands on his lap, when suddenly he stopped tapping as an unusual feeling came across him.

He sat in the unusual feeling for a minute before audible saying, "Hmmm, I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel like kicking someone into the stratosphere?"

Upon hearing what he said aloud, several people sitting or standing next to him inched away or screamed altogether.

* * *

Back to Izuku, he walked or marched up to Uraraka in a heated huff which set the girl a bit off making her more nervous. Izuku saw this immediately calmed down, he rubbed his head awkwardly as he asked, "How much of that did you see?"

Uraraka laughed felt as she replied, "Oh you know ...all of it."

Izuku sighed in exasperation and apologized, saying, "I'm real sorry you had to see me like that, my quirk makes me hot under the collar at times."

Uraraka waved it off with rapid hands while replying, "No no no! It's not your fault I'm sure anyone would've done what you did after what that glasses guy did. Minus the whole fire hair thing. It was a pretty dick move on his part for pushing you to that."

They both gave off an awkwardly dry laugh which made Izuku at least feeling a bit better knowing she didn't think he was some kind of two faced fire demon.

"But I gotta admit the fire was really cool if not a bit scary.", Uraraka changed the subject with a smile. "Can you only ignite your hair, what about controlling it, what is your quirk anyway."

Man, was this what he sounds like? Cause the way Uraraka does it is kinda cute.

Izuku giggles and says, "I can ignite my whole body, control any fire I create, and even fly, and my quirk is called Omni Flame."

Uraraka's eyes sparkle with amazement at his quirks description, which made him heat up a bit, she bounced up and down excitedly exclaiming, "That is the coolest quirk ever! Fire and you can fly, that's amazing! My quirk, Zero Gravity, can only made me float or glided. But the downside is I get really nauseous real quick.", Uraraka explains her quirk with a bit of embarrassment.

Izuku smiles and says, "That's actually really cool! With the ability to control gravity who knows what you're really capable of? And I feel you pain as well, my flames need a fuel source to stay strong. So I need to eat a lot or my flames weaken."

Izuku really wanted to stay here and talk more with Uraraka but the 5 minute warning buzzer sounded off and garnering everyone's attention.

Izuku sighed and said, "Well looks like that's over. I should probably go and warm up a bit before we start."

"Yeah same here. Thanks for the talk Midori-kun I actually feel a lot better."

"You're welcome and good luck."

"You too."

With that Izuku moved to a secluded spot where he could warm up his body before combat. After stretching and a few light exercises he was ready! He got to the front and got into a running stance, everyone else around him look on wondering what he was doing. Izuku paid no mind as he focused on the task ahead.

Suddenly the huge doors opened wide flooding sunlight into the area! Izuku shielded his eyes from the glare and when his eyes adjusted he ignited his body and took off like a rocket through the air and out the door, leaving everyone else in the dust! From behind him he could just barely make out Present Mic voice on the loudspeaker yelling at the other consents to start! Immediately and entire flood of teens all charged out of the door and into the mock city to hunt down robots!

Izuku flew over head looking for any robot he could find to start his point collection, then from the corner of his eye he saw a wandering three pointer. Izuku flew down towards the robot and creating a fireball he prepared to destroy the machine in one hit! However he was interrupted but the shrill sound of someone's scream! Izuku spun his head and saw a male teen being slowly crushed by a one pointer with its metal hand claws.

"Un hand me! Let me go! Someone help!", he cried out as the one pointer continued to squeeze him further.

WIthout even thinking Izuku flew over to the one pointer and sliced through it arms with his flam covered arm! The teen fell to the ground and quickly shimmed out of the claws, but the one pointer wasn't done yet, as it raised its foot over the escaping teen ready to squish him. Though it never got the chance as its body exploded from a green fireball hitting its head and exploding! Izuku touched down from the air and help remove the rubble from the teen.

"Thanks for that, I thought I was a goner.", the teen thanked him out of breath.

"No problem, I gotta go get some points. Be safe and don't get caught again!", Izuku commented while flying off.

"Thanks and you too.", the teen called out to him.

Izuku flew away and looked out on the scene for any robots, as he looked around he saw that the rest of the participants were in full swing battle mode destroying robots left and right! This worried Izuku as he still hasn't gotten any point and he has the advantage in many regards. He craned his head around and saw a nearby 2 pointer. Izuku took his chance and quickly dashed over to the robot, he turned his heat up to max and prepared to crash his way through the robots body. Though another scream stopped him from colliding with the machine as he saw another person getting pinned by a robot.

The person, a girl, was somehow stuck to the robot's body and was violently thrashing around trying to shake her off or squish her against a wall! Izuku changed direction and immediately crashes through the robot creating a huge whole in it! The robot fell over with a CRASH and the girl landing safely on its body, even with her hands stuck.

Izuku flew to the girl, absorbing his fire again, and asked, "You okay?"

The girl grunted as she pulled with all her might. "NO! My hands are stuck!", the girl shouted in stressful fear!

Upon closer inspection Izuku saw that she was very unique looking. She had pink skin and hair with yellow eyes and black sulara, and small horns poking out of her mane of frizzy hair. Izuku snapped himself out of his examination and asked her, "How would this happen?"

"My quirk is called Acid, pretty straight forward on what it does, I did want to over exert myself so I kept the PH at a lower level. Though I didn't know the metal of the robots were able to have this sticky effect with my quirk when exposed to air.", she quickly explained.

Izuku thought quickly for a way to free her, her using her own quirk was out of the picture since her hand were insulated. Then it clicked in his head both the acid and metal had chemical compounds in them, so heating them up should help losses it.

"I think I have an idea, but I need you to trust me.", the girl nodded and braced herself for what's to come.

Izuku then ignited his hands and placed them around the area her hand were stuck. He slowly let heat into the meat causing it to increase in temperature. Luckily he didn't have to put too much heat on as the metal began to perspire and become more liquid. The girl was able to wiggle her hands and told Izuku to stand back.

Izuku stepped aside and the girl produced acid so strong a third of the area was melted into a bubbling mess.

The girl jumped for joy at finally being free and having a chance to keep going, Izuku anxiously looked around for more robots and ignite his body and took off while saying, "I gotta go, good luck!"

"Thanks again fire guy!", she called out to him while waving her arms in the air!

Luckily this time Izuku didn't have to look far for another robot as he saw three 3 pointers working in a cstrigic group. He went to accelerate towards the machines when he heard another cry of help! Izuku stopped and looked between the robots and the person in peril. He moaned in frustration and letting out a yell he rocketed towards the person in peril leaving the 3 pointer behind!

This little trend continued on for the rest of the test for poor Izuku.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hikari, the speed teen was having the time of his life running around the huge mock city at his top speed with no one yelling at him to slow down! His tongue out and flapping behind him like a dog in a car, and his body racing with adrenaline from all the excitement! Every time he passed by someone they would only view an electric green steak race by them, if they didn't blink that is.

Hikari would run up to a robot and strike its legs with a devastating kick that would knock it down in a heap, rip out wire from all over its body making it short circuit, and vibrate his hand through the machines head part and make it malfunction. Within minutes Hikari had emasted an incredible amount of points for such a short time!

He got his most points when he ran past a group of fleeing contests running for their lives from a whole whorde of 3 pointers! Though Hikari saw this as an exciting opportunity and went for it kicking up his speed! He vibrates his hands and zoomed between every robot shoving his arms deep in their head area before they could even notice and then moving to the next one!

The whole thing only took Hikari seconds to complete and when he appeared from behind the group of 3 pointers he stopped and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I AM AN INVISIBLE UNICORN!"

And all being the speed teen the robots stopped in their place and fell to the ground in a huge heaps completely spazzing from malfountion! Everyone else looked on in amazement, fear, and aggravation as Hikari did steal all those points for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ko, the lucky teen was moseying along the course with little care as he flicked his coin around while whistling a happy tune. He didn't even need to go find the robots, they all just came to hi in droves like they were attracted to him. Ko wouldn't even flinch at the mechanical monsteraties charging at him from all sides, he'd just stand there and smile as he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

He'd reach his arm out towards the closets robot and flick his coin off his finger causing it to either cause a chain of events that would smash the robot for him or go into the robot itself and destroy it from the inside, with the coin coming out in one piece. He'd repeat this several times before he move to the next place to find more machines to break.

Once he turned a corner he found himself in an open area occupied by over several dozen 3 pointers. The robots sensors detected him nearby and began to charge at him with weapons drawn! Ko stood their completely unfazed and cool as ice, he flicked his coin some more still eating for the right time to strike.

The 3 pointers were now a few hundred yards away from him and that's when he put his counter attack into motion! He extended his arm out once more and concentrating on the closest three pointer he whispered softly, "Lucky Shot."

He flicked the coin from his thumb and watched as it soared through the air and entered a space in the robots armor. Nothing happened for a moment until the robot suddenly fell to the ground in a twitching mess!

The coin had found its way into the robots central wiring, and being made of gold, caused the electric circuit to fry causing the internal framework to implode on itself. Then the coin shot out from the first robot and into the nearest one causing the same thing over and over. This trend repeated until all several dozen robots lay on the ground in giant heaps of themselves, twitching like a stroke victim!

Ko turned away and walked far enough before all the robots exploded one by one, leaving Ko to walk away in a badass explosion scene! The coin flew through the air and into Ko's open hand where he rolled the coin off his fingers and down his arm.

"Lucky.", he said as the coin rolled down his back into the opposite palm.

"Lucky.", he continued while flipping the coin off his opposite thumb.

"Me.", he finishes while catching the coin and holding it between his fingers with the heads side facing towards the crowds.

The crowd looked on at the golden haired teen with a gloating expression and a prideful chuckle making him look full of himself. Everyone couldn't help but stop in place and stare in awe, fear, and amazement of the teen who did something completely unnatural, even for quirk standards! All the teen wondered in their minds if the guy with the golden foehalk and shit-eating-grin was some kind of Demigod, cause only an ethereal being could do what he just did.

* * *

Back with Izuku, the flaming teen had finally found some luck after saving well over a dozen people from robots. While flying low through the city he stumbled upon three 2 pointers waiting around a corner. Izuku's face twisted in a huge smile at finally being able to rack up some points and stopped mid air while concentrating a fire ball to throw at each of them.

Though just before he could blast them in a fiery explosion a laser, of all things, shot right under his legs spooking him and making him fly up to evade! The laser curved around and blasted the three 2 pointers into rubble! Izuku looked on in shock seeing his kills get stolen literally right from under him! He whipped his head around and saw the smug smiling face of a very shiny, flamboyant, blond teen with blue eyes, and an unusual belt encompassing his stomach that housed in a usual stone.

The teen winked flamboyantly and said in a foreign accent, "Merci gentiment monsieur.", with that he left, leaving a trail of sparkles in his wake.

Izuku's flames in increased with his rising anger as he shouted, "Sparkly jerk!"

Izuku huffed out an angry breath and went off to find more robots before time ended. Just before he got too far he immediately noticed that the buildings next to him were shaking slightly every now and again. Pretty soon he saw the same thing with the people on the ground as the waking grew closer and faster in cadence!

He saw that everyone was looking and pointing behind where Izuku was and before he could turn a shadow suddenly fell over him.

Izuku turned around mid flight and saw the highest hugeness of the enormous and terrifying Zero pointer! Whatever Present Mic said about it back at the auditorium was nothing in comparison to the real thing! To say it was big would be an understatement, this thing towered over buildings like they were building blocks! This thing could star in its own kaji movie, hell it could go face to face with _the _Godzilla!

Izuku turned back around and with the rest of the fleeing students he took off at great speeds to get as far away as possible! If what was said about the Zero pointer was true then he has to cover as much ground as possible, cause just from looking at that thing said it was nearly impossible to destroy!

Just before he could get ahead of the fleeing students he heard a shrill scream pounded against his ears! He stopped in place and spun his head around to the source. He looked around and saw a human form struggling under some debris. He strained his eyes to see who was trapped under it and saw the panicked expression of Uraraka pounding against the metal with her bare fists!

Izuku was so shocked at seeing her trapped that he froze in place, though he was quickly snapped out of the trance when Uraraka let out another horrible scream! The Zero Pointers huge feet created creators as it walked and was moving straight into her path! Uraraka covered her eyes and screamed again as the foot inches closer to sterling on her!

Izuku ground his teeth, clenched his fists and will One for All through his whole body! This time when Izuku took off his speed increased ten fold, flying at well over 200 miles per hour! He focused on just getting to Uraraka before the robots foot did first!

Uraraka screamed till she couldn't any more, swing the Zero Pointers foot looming over her she covered her eyes and waited for the giants foot to crash down and flatten her into plaster! But after a while no crush sensation filled her body. Instead she felt very warm, very very warm, like she was standing right next to a furnace in a sauna in summer. She opened her eyes and standing right in front of her was Izuku completely engulfed in green flames holding back the Zero Pointers foot from crushing her!

Izuku made it just in time before the Zero pointer dropped its foot on Uraraka! He stood under the foot and channeling One for All into his arms he held the huge foot back! As a by product Izuku's heat levels were quickly increasing to the point the ground and Zero Pointers foot were beginning to melt! With one great heave he pushed back on the foot with all he had! The Zero Pointer fumbled backwards nearly crashing into several buildings along the way, but it was just quick enough to catch its own footing before it fell.

Izuku then shot up into the air and flew straight up to the robots face. He concentrated fire in his hands with All for One and began raining down a hailstorm of superpowered fire right into the robot! The Zero pointer tried to swat at Izuku like a bug, but Izuku speed(with or without One for All) was far superior to the lumbering metal giant!

Izuku would simply change directions and begin hailing down even more fire! Though no matter how many he threw the robots shell was just too thick, leaving only burn marks in its wake. Izuku needed to break this thing or alure it away to save Uraraka, and the former was definitely out of the question. So he flew at its left elbow joint and began to encircle it with a ring of fire the ring grew thicker and bolder until it looked like a firey arm band.

Izuku knee he couldn't blast this thing to pieces so he would just have to meet it, every element has a melting point so he would find its. He continued this dizzying move until he heard the sound of sizzling liquid, and not a moment too soon as the Zero pointer tried to swat Izuku with its other arm! When Izuku was out of range the metal around the arm joint cooled off quickly until it hardened into petrifaction, preventing it from moving that arm.

Izuku then cupped his hands and shouted, "What's wrong tin can?! Hero got your arm! If you're so mad about it then come and get me!", Izuku shouted and then rocketed off trying to kite the machine far away!

The Zero Pointers head turned towards Izuku's fleeing direction but its body kept moving forward. Izuku saw this and kept trying to kite it away with insults! But no matter what the Zero Pointers head would Follow but not the body. Izuku quickly realized that, unlike the 1-3 pointers, the Zero Pointer was wired on a set course and couldn't move anywhere else apart from where its A.I told it!

Izuku didn't want it to come to this but he needed to smash this thing now more than ever! He may not have perfected the control over One for All, but he was gonna give it his all! So he flew ahead of the machine and stopped in the air giving him time to charge up his other quirk. Green lightning zapped around his body of flame and he pushed his power to 10% in his arms.

He zoomed towards the head, knowing it's what would down the robot quickest, and with a mighty roar he bellowed, "Detroit Smash!"

But the Zero say his attack and lifted up its right arm to block the attack! Izuku collided with the arm and for all the power he put behind that punch he only put a large dent into it's thickly armored arm! Izuku tried to fly away but the Zero Pointer has him right where he wanted him, it raised its movable arm in the air and brought it down on Izuku! Izuku felt the impact of the Zero Pointers blow, the sailing nose dive, and finally the less than stellar impact on the hard ground!

Uraraka screamed at seeing Izuku body crash into the ground right next to her and create a creator in the process! She tried to look past the dust cloud but could see anything, so she called out to him.

"Are you okay?!", she called out to the cloud!

A hand shot out from the creator and Izuku pulled himself above sea level lying on the pavement while breathing heavily with multiple open wounds! Izuku took a shaky breath and replied, "I'm good ...I think."

Izuku looked up and saw the Zero pointer already right above the two, and now it looked like it wanted to step on them purposefully instead of by accident! Izuku painful brought himself out of the creator and onto his knees where he struggled to stand. Uraraka day this and tried to reason with him.

"Stop! You're too hurt!", she tried to stop him!

"Well if I don't do something then where both dead!", Izuku stayed right back!

Everything in Izuku hurt like hell, even breathing was a painful experience! He managed to prop himself on one foot and then ignited his body, he charged One for All again and this time at full power! Izuku knew exactly what would happen if he did this but no matter what he hit it with,even his most controlled percentage, nothing made a huge mark on it! And one broken bone sounded way better then completely halt of all bodily functions!

Izuku put the power through his legs and launched himself through the air at top speeds! He flew the rest of the way to the head, while avoiding the movable arm with ease, and with all his power flowing through one arm his punches the head while screaming, "SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

In a ``blink and you'll miss it'' moment, the whole Zero Pointers head completely dented, and then imploded into a huge hole, and then exploded further into a million pieces! The machines headless body was pushed back by the sheer force of power that it fell onto it back, even if its head survived! The machine crashed to the earth with a mighty explosion of metal, building parts, and street chunks! Izuku smiled brightly at his handy work but couldn't enjoy it for too long as he soon felt his body began to fall through the air and plumit towards the ground! Izuku looked down trying to will himself to stop falling, but no matter what he just kept plummeting faster and faster!

That's when he noticed his flame body was no longer ignite, he tried to reignite himself only to be able to do it! The only time this happens is when he's too cold or wet and he wasn't any of that in this situation. The only other reason he could think of was because he used his inner flame so much without rest or fuel that it burned out. That and when he used all his power in that last punch he literally used _all _his power and now he was snuffed out! Izuku couldn't even change his bodies falling position from the pain in his now limp flailing and purple colored arm! He couldn't even use his legs now that he couldn't even feel where they started and ended!

All Izuku could do was grinding his teeth, shut his eyes, brace for impact, and hope he doesn't die! Though yet again fate was on his side, as he plummeted to the ground only yards from impact, he did impact something or rather it impacted him in the form of a hard face slap!

Izuku's eyes shot open from the pain screaming across his face and saw he was now suspended mid air along with several pieces of rubble. He then saw Uraraka on a large piece of floating rubble, now free from her entrapment, looking quite weakneed. She then brought her fingers together while saying, "Realase.", and all the rubble and Izuku fell to the ground.

The fall to the ground did hurt a bit, but a fall from a few inches was far better than a few hundred yards! Izuku dared not move, think, or even breath, instead he opted to just lay there until medical arrived. Even if Recovery Girl was _super _old Izuku hoped she would get to him sooner rather than later. He then noticed the sound of choking, like someone was gagging up something nasty. Out of curiosity Izuku looked up and immediately wished he hadn't, before him was Uraraka laying face down on her huge piece of rubble, doubled over, and puking out her guts! Izuku slowly put his face back on the floor not wanting to think or see that as it would make him want to gag as well.

Soon Izuku felt someone's presents next to him, he looked to his side with fading vision going fuzzy and saw Uraraka sitting next to him with a worried yet thankful expression on her face. She choked back a bit and said with painful tears in her eyes, "Thank you for saving me Midori-kun, you really are my hero."

Izuku propped up his face as much as he could while the world seemed to fade in and out and gave a forced smile to her before he passed out on the Immediately began to panic and tried to call out for help, yet no matter where she looked at the two of them were all alone! She could get up and attempt to carry him to the medical office as her foot was still injured, she could try to use her quirk but she had already expended herself past her limits, and doing more may cause harm to her.

Urarak attempted to calm herself down as she wiped the tears from her face and think of anything! Just then her salvation arrived in the form of a very short and very old woman, who appeared to come out of nowhere. She was dressed like a nurse with her grey hair done up in a bun and walking by the support of a cane shaped like a syringe. She walked up to the pair and eximing them she cast her eyes to Izuku's extremely battered and uncounaise body.

She sighed out in disappointment, "You've really done it to yourself now sweetie. And here I thought Toshi had finally taught you to use your quirk properly. I guess I shouldn't assume so much."

Urarak wondered what the old woman was talking about, did she know Izuku and if so, then who was Toshi and this quirk she mentioned. She decided this wasn't her place to ask questions and simply let her see to fixing Izuku. The old woman then came close to Izuku and made a less than pleasant kissy face, suddenly her lips extended outward and smack against the back of Izuku head. When he lips retreated she stepped back and let her quirk do the rest, Izuku's body then began to glow with an unusual ora, in seconds his legs and most of the damage done to his arm was fixed up!

With the pain shock now gone IZuku began to stir awake, he lifted up his head and with fuzzy vision made out the old woman standing over him.

"Recovery Girl?", he asked the old woman.

The old woman, Recovery Girl, sighed and coming close to his ear she said softly, "You really overdid it on One for All this time."

"I'm sorry.", Izuku managed to squeak out. "But the girl."

"Is alright. Now you need to rest young man.", Izuku didn't want to fight with her on that. To say he was exhausted was an understatement! Even if Recovery Girls quirk did drain people of their stamina it didn't help he was already burnt out from over using his fire. Izuku just laid still as the medical robots put him on a stretcher and whisked him away to the infirmary. All while Izuku allowed himself to fall into deep lethargy.

Uraraka looked on as Izuku was taken away, once he was out of sight she turned towards Recovery Girl and she blabbered out, "Th-that boy. Is-Is he. Will he?"

"He'll be fine deerie, he just needs a few more healings from my quirk and he'll be fighting fit.", Recovery Girl assured the panicked girl. '_Just like the last dozen times_.', she commented in her head. "Now then, why don't we heal up that leg of yours?"

* * *

Later outside of the school grounds at the entrance way, Hikari and Ko were both impatiently waiting for their friend to finally meet them after their tests were over. However it had already been over 2 hours and no sign of there friend anywhere! Especially since the school was all but empty at this point, and as such this caused them to worry. Ko for the most part was trying to keep himself calm and busy by doing coin tricks while sitting on a low tree branch, while Hikari was pacing back and forth which looked more like side stepping at the speed he was going.

At this point Ko was pretty sick of all this waiting, flicking his coin, and watching Hikari pace into

oblivion. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and snapped at Hikari!

"OMG! Will you stop pacing already! Your making me so dizzy I could vomit!", he yelled at him while hoping off his perch!

Hikari stopped and zooming over to him he exasperated, "I can't help it! I'm nervous, it's been hours and Izuku is still in their! What if something happened to him? What if he got hurt?! What if a Villian broke in! What if the villain hurt him! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Ko pinches his lips closed, as he knew he would just keep going, and exclaimed, "Oh calm down would you, you're overthinking this! I'm just as nervous as you are, but the pacing and the yelling isn't going to do you or him any good! Especially my ears. And this is UA for fuck sakes, a villain wouldn't be caught dead here!"

Hikari tapped his feet rapidly and exclaimed, "Oooooooooh! I just can't take it anymore! I'm gonna look for him, be back in a flash!", just before he could zoom off he stopped upon seeing someone in the distance.

Ko squinted his eyes and could just barely make out the silhouette of Izuku! A flood of relief and happiness rushed over both boys as the finally breathed and relaxed their muscles! Hikari was so excited to see Izuku that he couldn't wait and garbed Ko, then zoomed over to Izuku in a flash! Once they were at Izuku's side they immediately noticed how he was moving much slower than he normally does and his face was cast down with a gloomy aura sounding two boys decided to ignore this as Izuku did get like this when he used his quirk too often.

"So Izukun, how'd ya do? How many points did you rack up?", Ko was the first to speak, trying to break the ice.

"I bet not as many as me! I got at least 80!", Hikari decared tyrmathlly.

"Psh! I got at least 90 points, Road Runner.", Ko blew it off.

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"Lier!"

"Prove it?"

"In that case I was also lying, and I got at least 100!", Hikari laughed.

"You wish Speedy Gonzales.", Ko countered.

The two boys coninted to banter all while not noticing that Izuku had long since left their vinisity. Ko was the first to notice and bring Hikari attention to it. The two called a truce and speed up to their friend.

"But, uh, enough about us. How about you?", Ko asked him, while rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Yeah Izuku-chan, how many did you get?", Hikari asked excitedly.

Izuku stopped his moopy walking and quietly said, "I."

"Yeah?", The boys inquired.

"I."

"Yeah?!"

"I."

"YEAH!"

"I GOT NOTHING!", Izuku shot up his head to them with tear trails running down his face!

The two boys froze in place before shouting in surprise, "WHAT?!"

Ko started to nervously sweat and exclaimed, "Izukun, please tell us you're just pulling our legs right?"

"Yeah, there's no way you couldn't have gotten any. I mean you're untouchable with that fire cloke, you can fly, you have super strength and endurance, and make your own elemental projectiles!", Hikari joined in trying to make some sense.

Izuku rubbed his eyes and choked out, "I couldn't get any points because I didn't even hit one robot!", the two boys wanted to ask further, but instead let their friend continue with his explanation. "I was so distracted trying to save others that I didn't have any time! Every time I heard someone call out for help I couldn't stop myself from saving them!", he vented in a scream while sobbing some more! Once he cleared his eyes and calmed down enough to talk he stated, "I failed! I failed mom, I fail you guys, I failed All Might, I failed myself! I'm just a failure!"

Izuku immediately turned tail from his friends and ran off as fast as he could! Before Hikari could speed over to catch him, Izuku ignited his body in flames and took off into the sky leaving a trail of tears behind him!

"IZUKU WAIT!", Ko shouted towards his friend, who was now already out of shouting distance.

Seeing that there was no use in calling out or even chasing their friend, Ko dropped his hand and plopped down onto the sidewalk in defeat, soon followed by Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, what are we gonna do?", Ko asked the tall green teen.

Hikari shrugged and replied in defeat, "I don't know, you and Izuku are the ones with the plans. I just run around, make witty comments, and act all flirty and stuff."

The two of them sat like, mooping and pondering what to do for their friend for a few minutes, when all of a sudden a light bulb went off in Kos head. He turned to Hikari and asked casually, "Hikari-chan, how many points did you get again?"

Hikari rolled his eyes and throwing his hands up exclaimed, "Oh come on Ko-go, this really isn't the time for-"

"JUST TELL ME!", he cut him off sternly!

Hikari shot his hands in front defensively and replied, "Okay, sheesh! Like 70 or 80 something, I don't know, I wasn't keeping track. Why?"

A small and sly smile appeared on Kos face as he said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hikari said nothing but instead stared off into space for a good minute before replying, "Probably not."

Ko face palmed and groaning he explained, "UGH! What I mean is, why don't we use some of our points to help Izuku out. Between the two of us there should be enough for all of us to have a passing grade."

Hikari waved his hand dismissively at the idea and replied, "No, that's a terrible Idea. But what if we use our extra points to help Izuku pass!"

Ko looked at the tall teen with a deapaned expression and asked with edge in his voice, "I hope you're just fucking with me."

Hikari shot to his feet and replied with a laugh, "Yeah I am. Now come on, times a wastin.", in an instant Hikari was gone in a streak of green!

Ko slolwy got up to his feet, not even brither to call out to him, and simply waited their arms craoosed and expression unamused until his dumb frined realized he didn't have super speed. And just like he thought Hikari zoomed right back in front of him with an awkward smile, a dry laugh while rubbing his head.

"Ha Ha. Sorry.", he apologized and then grabbed his friend, tucking him under his arm, and zoomed off into UA once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Whole New World with Brand New Faces.**

**Two Weeks Later**

Izuku sat at the dinner table with his mother and Ko, who was staying over for the night. He wore a green robe, All Might pj pants, and All Might slippers on his feet while he ate. In his left hand he held a bowl of rice and in the other he held a cooked fish with chopsticks. Everything seemed peaceful. Although things weren't as they seem in this serene, quiet, picturesque setting. For Izuku wasn't just sitting at the table calm and silently, he was sitting their _too _calm and silently. Up to the point he wasn't moving, talking, blinking or breathing. Instead he just sat there staring at the fish in its cook pale eye.

'Wow the eye on this fish is so beautiful. So round, and glossy, and ocular. The blissful sight spheres that reflect light, and color, and images is so wondrous. It's even more glossy with the fresh grease dripping down its rounded surface.', Izuku mindlessly thought to himself.

Izuku unusual behavior quickly caught the attention of his overly emotional and overbearing mother who started at her sons blank expression with worry. Eventually she thought it best to try and make contact with him.

"Izuku. Izuku? Snap out of it sweetie!", Inko tried to call her son out of his tranced state. "Why are you smiling at that fish, should I be worried?!"

Though instead of Izuku answering her it was Ko who chimed in and stated nonchalantly, with mouth half full, "Don't worry about him so much Aunty. He's just staring at that fish cause it reminds him of his new _boyfriend_."

Immediately at hearing this Inko's mouth dropped open in shock and her chopstick fell to the floor with her grip tightening around her rice bowl. This also snapped Izuku back to reality as his mind went into overdrive at hearing what his friend just spat out! His face went red, the tips of his hair flamed up, he dropped his fish, and almost broke his rice bowl from his monstrous grip!

"KO-SAN!", Izuku yelled at his friend completely confused and embarrassed!

Ko managed to swallow the remained of his food before throwing his head back and laughing up a storm at the two Midoryia's combined expressions! Izuku's hair was up in flames at this point and his bowl was forming large cracks! Meanwhile Inko recompoused herself and brought her chopstick back up to her hands.

Ko continued to laugh until Inko interject and firmly stated, "Ko-kun that was not funny! You shouldn't joke about stuff like that."

Ko managed to recomposed himself after a while then wiped tears away from his eyes and replied, "Im kidding Im kidding, Im sorry alright, sheesh! But hey, on the up side it snapped Izuku back to the real world.", then proceed to snatch the fish Izuku was about to eat and bite it in half.

Inko couldn't help but silently agree with him, but turned to her son and asked, "Are you okay honey? You were just staring at that fish before and you were starting to worry me."

Izuku turned to his mom and began to have a slight freak out while stressing, "Wha-? O-Oh, yeah mom Im fine! Sorry I just spaced out a little, that's all!"

Inko knew Izuku wasn't telling her the whole truth, something was up and she really wanted to know. She wanted to ask her son before dinner, and in fact several days ago, but Ko stopped her and simply shook his head solemnly. Even if she was an adult and shouldnt take the advice of children, Inko knew that Ko spent much more time with Izuku then she did and knew him on a far more personal level. One that Izuku never showed to her, so if Ko was saying 'no' then their had to be a good reason. So she decided to drop it ...for now at least.

After dinner Izuku and Ko helped Inko clean the table and put the dishes away. Once everything was cleaned Inko stayed in the kitchen to pack away the leftovers while the boys watched t.v. Izuku sat almost completely ertec on the couch as he aimlessly clicked through channels, Ko watched on in a relaxed position watching whatever flicker on from Izuku's mindless channel surfing. Now Inko was so worried that she had stopped packing away food and simply watched the teens in their low state of being, especially her son.

It really was eating away at her to know what was the matter, though she did have some thoughts on what could be the culprit. The main one is his entrance exam to UA, the day he came home after the exam he stormed into his room, locked the door, and sobbed the whole day. Originally Inko mocked it up to mere nerves, but now that other thing was irreverent, now it was something else.

Inko now knew what her son was going through, and she knew that kind of pain all too well. Trying to pass an exam or show your worth to get into a school was never the hard part, it was the suspense of waiting for the answer to know whether you passed or failed.

Inko silently sighed, she be lying if she said she was hoping her son was accepted. Being a mother she worried for her son's safety, especially for the line of work he was trying to pursue, and a hero's work was one of the most dangerous! Though at the same time she really hoped he did pass, so for once he finally got to feel what it was like to earn something you worked hard for in life.

Sigh.

Parenting can be so hard, and confusing, and conflicting sometimes. Ino knew her son needed some words of wisdom or courage or anything really, he was in a hard time and needed to know people were there for him. Even if he didn't feel that way, at least he would know it. Inko took a short breath and turning to her son she spoke.

"I know it's hard waiting for the results to come in, but just know that no matter what I'll always be heard to support and help you no matter what happens.", she said to him while sweating from trying to find the right words.

Man that sounded way better and less chlich in her head!

However the only thing she got in response was a slight grunt. At least he was listening, but she felt better knowing he knew. Inko sighs and drying her hands she made her way to the front door to collect the mail passing the oblivious teens still mindlessly channel surfing.

Once she was out of sight the two boys continued to not watch anything particular and remained oblivious to their surroundings. That is until a familiar scream pounded against their ears, Inkos scream that is!

The two boys jumped up from their seats and readyed themselves for whatever just happened, but instead of running towards Inko's scream they stood there completely frozen! They tried to move but their bodies wouldn't allow them! It might be one thing for them to save a civilian, but family! The idea of them in peril was unfathomable and terrifying! Just then the hallway door flew open causing the boys to jump! Then their eyes fell upon Inko scrambling on the floor like a fish on land with several letters in her hands! Inko dropped the letter and began scrambling through them trying to find one!

Eventually she found the one she was looking for and looking towards her so she exclaimed, "Izuku! It's here! Your letter!"

In Inkos hands was a small envelope with a red wax seal that had UA's emblem on it! Izuku gasped at the sight of it and quickly snagged it from his mom before scrambling into his room and slamming the door being him!

Inko looked on at where her son had dashed by her with worried eyes and completely out of breath! Ko eventually poked his head out of the living room and into the hall with a 'WTF' expression plastered across his face.

He looked to Inko, who was still on the floor and asked, "What. was. That?"

"Izuku. Letter. Finally came!", Inko exclaimed breathlessly!

Ko raised his hand up and stated, "Say no more!"

Ko then rushed over to Izuku's room and pulled a stethoscope, out from somewhere, and placing the object in his ears he listened through the door. Inko saw this and was visibly discouraged by this behavior.

So after getting her breath back she asked the oh so very obvious in a low tone, "Ko-kun? What are you doing?"

Without taking his eyes off the door he replied in an equally low tone, "Eavesdropping of course, duh? Wanna join?"

Inko wanted to reject and tell off Ko to stop this rudeness, but her curiosity was eating at her like a starving mosquito! Besides, isn't it a parents duty to enforce their stance as a parent by doing things of this nature? Ah what the heck! So Inko joined Ko and gently laid here ear against the wood to listen in.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door in Izukus room, Izuku was now sitting in his swivel chair near his deck and immediately slid everything off his desk and onto the floor to make way for his note from the divines at UA! He garbed a letter opener and slice in open in one cut the flipped it upside down and dumped the contents!

Only to find a small metal disk, the size of large strawberry, with a glass gem in the center. He examined it confused and disappointed at the same time, was this all UA was going to give him? How was he supposed to know his answer with..._this_?!

Suddenly he got his answer as a beam of light shot out of the gem and brought up a holographic screen that showed none other then All Might himself!

"**HA HA HA! I AM HERE! IN VIDEO TAPED HOLOGRAPHIC FORM**!", bellowed All Might!

Izuku sighed in relief after hearing All Might said 'video' form from the get-go. He was nearly ready to respond to the video and look like a fool in front of...no one. Jezze Izuku had to stop being so self conscious all the time.

"**MIDORIYA MY BOY, I HAVE MUCH TO TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR ENTRANCE EXAM AND SCORE WITH A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA**!", All Might informed him.

Suddenly All Mights attention was grabbed by someone off screen. After a moment of the person speaking only loud enough for All Might to hear the tall blond hero asked, "**KEEP IT BRIEF? BUT I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY! HOW MANY OF THESE AM I DOING? Eh**?", All Might sighed while shrugging his shoulders, obviously not happy with whatever he was told.

All Might then straightened out and continued with his speech. "**TO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT YOU DID EXCELLENT IN THE WRITTEN PORTION, IN FACT YOU GOT ONE OF THE TOP 5 SCORES**!"

Then a chart popped up next to All Might showing all the top written sores, and Izuku was at number 4! Below him was Ko at number 5, normally anyone would be surprised by this as Ko simply skimmed through the questions in 5 minutes, burped, and then slept the rest of the time...or maybe that was Hikair? But Izuku knew that it definitely had to do with Ko's Lucky quirk. Above him taking the number 3 spot was unsurprisingly Bakugou. Above him taking number 2 was someone called Shoto Todoroki. And above him taking number 1 was someone called Momo Yaoyorozu.

The chart disappeared and All Might continued his speech. "**AS FOR YOUR MOCK VILLAIN EXAME, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T SCORE ENOUGH POINTS TO MAKE IT INTO THE HERO'S CORSE**."

Izuku's head slumped down at hearing these words, no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to achieve his ultimate dream. Now it felt like it was slipping away even further now. Izuku felt tears well up in his eyes, he wanted to shut the video off, crawl under the covers, cry for another 2 weeks or better yet forever would be even better.

"**HOWEVER**!", All Might suddenly exclaimed excitedly, causing Iuzkus head to shoot up in confusion. "**THERE WAS A CATCH TO THIS TEST! A HIDDEN POINT SYSTEM THAT NO ONE ELSE KNEW ABOUT, RESCUE POINTS. AND WITH YOUR TOTAL POINT AND RESCUE POINTS ADDED UP ALLOWED YOU TO GET YOURSELF A PASSING GRADE! YOU SCORE WAS ALSO RECOUNTED AND RECONSIDERED WHEN A LITTLE SOMEONE SPOKE ON YOUR BEHALF**."

Izuku was so ecstatic at first that all his sadness washed away immediately! Then he thought about what All Might said afterwards, someone spoke on his behalf and the staff recounted his score, but who? Was it All Might pulling some strings?

"**AND IT WASNT ME**.", All Mights recording interjected his thoughts.

Well that solves that mystery, but what actually happened? Izuku paled at the thought of what did occur. No doubt Hikari and Ko had a hand in this. Did Ko get some dirt on the staff and black mail them into doing it? Did Hikair uses his super speed to make them all think they were being haunted? What?! WHAT!

Suddenly another video popped up in front of All Might and showed another recording with a camera at an odd angle. The room looked dark and the only thing that could be scene was a podium and the silhouette of Present Mic. Just then a very familiar face showed up from the darkness and Izuku immediately recognize the person questioning to himself, "Uraraka-san?"

She had a few patches and bandages on her body, no doubt this was taken right after the exam, as she timidly walked in and softly spoke up to Present Mic.

"Um, excuse me, I don't know if this is possible, but I was wondering if you could transfer some of my points to another student. You see I had gotten myself stuck and he had to save me, then got badly hurt, causing him to lose out on a lot of points.", she asked the pro hero.

Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes! He was usually used to seeing Hikari or Ko stand up for him, but never a complete stranger! He had only known Uraraka for like 5 minutes. A small smile fell on Izuku's face at seeing this and he couldn't help feeling like he was getting a bit closer to the brown haired girl.

Before Present Mic could even open his big mouth to speak/yell, two more figures entered the room, and by entered Izuku ment zoomed in on a flash of green color. Izuku recognized this color too well.

Then Hikari and Ko images appeared in the video, with Hikari holding Ko under his arms and backwards butt facing forward.

"Stop the presses! Get off social media! Put down the caffeine and sugar! Get off your asses! Call an emergency! Get the transfusion ready!", Hikari began screaming absolute nonsense!

"Dude, were not at the hospital to get your electrolytes transfusion.", Ko stated nonchalantly in Hikari's arms.

"Oh right.", he said in realization, he then pointed a demanding finger at Present Mic and exclaimed, "Okay listen here Mic Daddy! We're here for progress not procrastination! So we're not gonna take 'no' for an answer!"

He then slapped Ko's butt while saying, "Me and my friend here-!", upon realizing what he did he immediately let go of Ko and put him back on the ground while smiling nervously and continued his previous thought, "Me and my friend here need you to transfer some of our extra points to our other friend!"

Ko gave Hikair a quick irritated glace and chimed in saying, "His name is Izuku Midoriya and if anyone in this whole world deserves to be a hero, then it's him."

Hikair needed rapidly while he talked and then started to describe Izuku to the pro hero.

"He's about this tall, with crazy green hair like this!", he described while measuring with his hands and ruffling his slick hair, "And big green eyes like this!", he described while pulling down his eyelids to exemplify, "And freckles on his face like…..well I can't actually give you a reference for that, oh, but I do have a freckle on my butt!", Hikari describes while unbuckling his pants.

Though before he could go through with it, he was interrupted by Ko shouting, "That's a mole, we've already established this! Now chop chop Mic-san, we're not leaving until we get results.", he demanded while clapping his hands together.

Finally, Uraraka managed to get her two cents in while shouting at the two boys, "Hey I know you two!"

"Oh hey bob cut.", Ko replies back.

Uraraka pouted and puffed up her face in an insulated manner and stated back, "Okay first off my _name_ is Ochako Uraraka, and second your that plain guys weird friends!"

"His name is Izuku Midoriya and he's not plain.", Ko shot back with equal sass.

"And we're not _weird_!", Hikari huffed insulted while puffing his chest out.

"Yes we are.", Ko stated back calmly. "So anyway what are you doing here?", Ko asked her.

"Same thing as you two, I guess?", she shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, Hikari zoomed right up to her face and stated excitedly, "REALLY!? That's great! Between the three of us there should be more than enough points for Izuku to pass."

Uraraka nodded silently while holding her hands up trying to block Hikari's closeness and backing away slowly.

She then turned to Present Mic and clasping her hands together she pleaded, "Please Present Mic, please! Help us to help our friend out, please!"

"You can't say 'no' to _this_ face!", Hikari exclaimed while holding up Uraraka's face with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"You can't say 'no' to _this_ face!", Hikari exclaimed while holding up Ko's face with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"You can't say 'no' to _all _our faces!", Hikari exclaimed with putting on his own puppy dog eyes while smashing their faces together.

The video ended and returned crack to All Might who continued on saying, "**DESPITE THEIR BEST EFFORTS I HAVE TO SAY THEIR LITTLE UNION PLANE DID AND DIDN'T WORK**."

"Say wha-?", Izuku asked confused.

All Might then went on to explain the following, "**IT'S AGAINST POLICY FOR ANY STUDENTS TO TRANSFER, DECREASE OR ADD ANY AMOUNT OF POINTS. THAT GOES FOR THE STAFF AS WELL. HOWEVER PRESENT MIC WAS ALMOST READY TO BREAK THAT RULE ON ACCOUNT OF AND I QUOTE**, 'Their combined cuteness was too much for me to handle.' **AND THEY WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WERE FOR PRESENT MIC NEARLY FALLING INTO CARDIAC ARREST**.", he explained.

"Sheesh.", Izuku sweated stopped while rubbing his neck.

"**SHEESE INDEED**!", All Mights recording answered like he knew what he was thinking.

"**BUT MY POINT IS THAT YOU PASSED YOUNG MIDORIYA! THIS IS NOW YOUR HERO ACADEMY**!", and with the video cut off with All Mights proud smiling face.

The hologram flickered off and faded into the darkness of his room once more. Izuku rubbed his watering eyes filling with tears of happiness and pride, it all hit him so fast he could react quick enough. He got in, he actually got into UA, on his own merit and hardwork! Izuku whipped his eyes dry and hopped off his chair to tell his mom the good news.

Meanwhile on the other end of the door, Inko and Ko were trying hard to contain their excitement and overwhelming emotional states at hearing All Might hologram news! They heard Izuku's approaching footsteps and quickly tried to act nonchalant and not like they were ever dropping on him! Ko pulled off his stethoscope and threw it down the hall while leaning on the adjacent wall. Inko pushes off the door and began to pace the door like she normally would. Then the door opened and Izuku walked out looking at the ground for a moment before looking up to see his mom and best friend waiting for him outside. Inko looked at her child waiting for the results, that she already knew, and a silent moment passed before Izuku gave both of them a small but content smile.

Ko smiled at his friend while Inko just couldn't hold it back any longer, and lettering all her emotions out she screamed in joyful pride, "OH MY BABY!"

* * *

A few days past and all three boys got their acceptance results from UA, and days later the three of them prepared for their first day of hero school! After a short ride on Hikari and a quick stop by the coffee shop, they finally made their way to the front gates of UA! And just like the last time they saw it, it stood just the same in all its wondrous glory! The teens simply stood their unmoving and not talking as they continued to stare at the building. All except for Hikari who looked like he was ready to vibrate right out of his skin! And probably could too.

Eventually the speed teen couldn't take it any more and shouted, "Well are we gonna stare at it all day or are we gonna go inside!", and like that he vanished into a green flash!

Ko sighed and said, "We should tail him before-."

"He gets lost and cries, I know, I know.", Izuku cut him off and making his way through the gate with his friend.

Just as they took a few steps onto the property Hikari zoomed right in front of the two causing them to jump from the surprise!

"Come on guys I already found our class!", he exclaimed excitedly.

Before the two of them could comment or reply back, Hikari suddenly scoped them u Dee his arms and zoomed into the building! Moments later they found themselves at a giant door way, emphasizing the giant part, with blond black lettering that read 1-A. The two teens shook off the sudden speed force and looked at their speedy friend who was bouncing excitedly to get inside!

"Geeze Hikair, you sure seem excited for school. And that's pretty weird, even for you standards.", Izuku commented while sweat dropping.

Hikari spun around with an agasped expression and exclaimed, "Are you kidding me!? Were not going into a schoolhouse to learn Advanced Trigonometry, Chemistry, Aerospace Technology, or even World History shit. Were going into a hero school to learn about hero shit!", he half shouted in glee while throwing up his arms! "If anything I should be asking why you two arent as excited as I am!", he shot right back at him!

Ko flicked his coin and remarked, "Hikari-kun is right Izuku, we really should be excited for this."

Izuku mulled it over for a moment and knew they both were right, he really should be more excited for this.

Hikari squealed and bounced like a school girl as he stated, "No more dumb do-nothing teachers with stupid tests, no more creey principles, no more lazy cosdiounds, no more biased asshole students, and the best part of all.", he said while opening the unusually light door. "No more Katskiu!"

Just then, Hikari froze in place at the doors presipse his body going fully stiff and shaking with what could only be described as fear and shock! Izuku and Ko noticed this and for a moment didn't know what to say or do, until Izuku worked up the courage to speak.

"Uhhh, Hikari-chan? Are you okay?", he asked the tall teen.

"I wanna kill myself.", Hikari half whispered as he turned around and showed his sad expression accompanied with twin tear trails.

At this point Ko was already getting fed up with this soon to be 20 questions game and pushed against the speed teen's brick wall of a body to try and see what ever had him in this mood.

"Look Road Runner! Are you gonna move outta the way and let us see or are gonna tell us what's-!", once he got inside he imemadtly froze upon seeing a very fimailr face and stated, "Oh no fucking way!"

In the classroom sitting in the second to last row on the far end was none other than Bakugou Katskui sitting at a desk with his legs on the table and head thrown back. Next to him was the tall blue haired glasses teen that called them out during the entrance exam in the auditorium. He was flailing his arms all around in robotic fashion while failing at scoulding Bakugou for his 'disrespect' for school property, and Bakugou wasn't having any of it and simply brushed the whole thing off. He even said something to the glasses teen that made him gasp in shock!

Upon seeing the group of three, Bakugou greeted them in his normal insulting and irritating manner. "Deku, Fat Legs, Golden Dick.", he greeted them in order while scowling at them.

"K-Kachan.", Izuku greeted timidly.

"Blast-a-nut.", Hikari greeted back insultingly.

"Baku-bitch.", Ko spat at the blond teen, while glaring with equal malice.

"ITS YOU!", the glasses teen ezcalmined while power walking up to the trio causing them to jump! "I'm so glad your in this class with me, I wanted to-GAH!"

Suddenly the glasses teen stopped mid sentence as a sharp pain shot throughout his whole body, he looked down and saw Hikari foot buried into his crotch! The glasses teen then fell to the ground holding his groan in pain!

"HIKARI-CHAN!", Izuku shouted at his friend!

"Sorry, reflexes.", he apologized with a shrug, though from Izukus expression this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "What?! I thought he was going to attack us!", he rebuttal.

"Not everyone who runs up to us is going to attack us!", he shot back!

Hikari then grabbed Izuku by his shoulders and looking him square in the eyes he sated in a calm tone with deep seriousness, "Izuku. Literally _everyone_ who has run up to us has tried to attack us!"

The glasses teen then let out a long groaned in pain as he shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

Izuku pulled away from his friend and going down to the teen he nervously asked, "Oh My God! I-I am soooo sorry about my friend he-."

Before he could continue, he was cut off by a sharp raised hand of the glasses teens.

"No no it's fine. If anything I deserved that.", the floored teen squeaked out.

"Damn straight.", Ko chimed in.

"Ko-san, your not helping!", Izuku scolded his friend.

"I'm not trying to help.", he shot back passively.

Izuku went back to the glasses teen and asked, "Are-Are you okay? D-Do you need a-?"

He was quickly cut off by the teen went he firmly stated in pain, "No-No, if anything this helps me."

"Eh?"

The glasses teen then managed to bring himself on his hands and knees and went into a bow so low his head touched the floor. Once in that position he said to him, "I wanted to apologize, no, _begge _you for your forgiveness for my earlier attitude towards you at the entrance exam. You and your friend were completely right in calling me out on my biases and hypocrisy. In addition you found out the true nature of the Mock Villain test and passed. While I only mock you and made false assumptions of you before the test even began! While also ignoring others in peril in order to gain more points, which nearly cost me my chances of passing and being accepted. So please, please forgive me for my transgressions towards you!", he begged him!

Izuku was at a loss for words right now! Never in his whole life did he ever expect someone to try and get forgiveness from him and offer it in such a humble and pathic way! Normally it would be the other way around and sometimes he was never in the wrong.

'He continued to harass Izuku during the test? No wonder my 'Someomes being a Dick to Izuku' senses were tingling.', Ko commented in his head.

"Oooooooh, So that's why I had the urge to kick someone into the Stratosphere!", Hikair commented aloud, causing some students near by to stare at him or move away uncomfortably.

"And I was also hoping if you'd be willing to start over and become...friends?", the glasses teen added.

"I, um, yeah. I'd like-.", Izuku began to reply until he was cut off by Ko.

"Now hold on a second their four eyes! Just because you managed to pluck Izuku's huge ass heart strings in forgiveness with you heartfelt apology, doesn't mean _we _do!", he stated while walking up and pulling his head up towards him from the floor. "Izuku, Hikari, and myself are a packaged deal, no dice! So if you want one you gotta take em all! So that also means apologizing to us for calling us out and continued harassment, of Izuku after we weren't their, like a common coward.", Ko exclaimed angrily.

The glasses teen looked around guiltily before finally working the nerve to reply, "I, um, sorta meant to include my apology towards all of you. But yes, your right, I'm sorry for that too! Please forgive me!", he quickly added.

"Well I think he's sincere about it, so I forgive him. How bout you Ko-go?", Hikari chimed in.

"I'm just gonna ignore how you said my name since you know what I'll say after.", Ko sighed and turning back to the glasses teen he thought for a moment before replying. "As for you four eyes...well...you did make a really really bad first impression, so that's gonna be hard to move past. And you took your sweet ass time to apologize instead of realizing your mistake after the Entrance Exam.", the glass steen looked at the ground in shame expecting Ko to not forgive and simply continue shunning him.

But that was quickly turned around when Ko contiuned saying, "But beggars can't be choosers and late is better than never, so I guess it couldn't hurt to give you a second chance."

The glasses teen face lit up with joy as he shot to his feet and roughly shaking Ko's hand and saying, "Thank you! Thank you Thank you thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this!"

Before he could continue his gratitude Ko grabbed the teens tie and pulled him down eye level with him and jammed the sharp end of his coin under his nose while saying threateningly, "Then you better keep good on that promise or else you'll be the one to regret it. Cause I'm very very spiteful person.", the glasses teen gulped hard and gave a slight head shake of understanding. Ko let go of his and in a more mellow than he asked, "So you got a name or should I just call you four eyes for the next three years?"

The glasses teen stuttered for a moment before he properly introduced himself, "Oh, um, yes, right, Im Tenya Iida! And I'm from-!"

Before he could continue his background, Ko pinched his lips together and in a deapaned tone as he stated, "Yeah yeah that a great story sweetie, we just wanted your name not your origin story."

Izuku quickly interjected before things get awkward and introduced himself and his friends, "Its, uh, nice to meet you...again. I'm Izuku Midoryia, but you already knew that. And these are my friends Kōun'na Kin'un and Hikari Sokudo."

"Hi!", Hikari greeted happily.

"Sup.", Ko greeted melloy.

Suddenly two of the people in the class, who were staring down Izuku, finally had something click in their heads and they boths hot from their seats, causing enough rucus to draw everyone else's attention, and shouted in unison, "ITS YOU!"

Before Izuku could react he was forcefully glomped into a twin bear hug by both students and nearly brought Izuku right to the ground!

"Whoa! What the-?!", Izuku exclaimed in surprise as he tried to steady himself.

'Wow, even if you've never gotten this much bussy and pussy in one day or month, Hikari-kun.', Ko whispered to Hikair.

'I know right! I'm jealous of Izuku, he's already starting his own Harem!', Hikair whispered back while pressing his finger on his chin and blushing at the notion.

Knowing full well what his friends were talking about, Izuku decided to ignore them and focus on the other two teens wrapped around him in a double hug.

One was a male student and the other was female. The make was slightly taller than him and the female was shorter than him. The male had double parted blond hair with a black lightning bolt running through it and yellow eyes like Ko, though his were more electric yellow. The female had a poofy head of medium pink hair and pink skin, black sclera and yellow eyes also like Ko, but her color seemed to give a warning like danger.

"I can't believe it's really you! I thought you wouldn't have passed from having to save me! But if it wasn't for you, I would've never passed!", the two of them exclaimed in perfect unison while hugging Izuku in a double bear hug.

"I-I'm sorry, But do I know you two?", Izuku managed to stammer out in uncomfortable awkwardness.

The both of them pulled away and looking at him with hurt expressions the blond teen was first to ask, "You really don't recognize me?"

"Me too?", asked the pink girl.

Izuku solemnly shook his head in reply.

"I'm the guy that nearly got crushed and then squashed by that 2 pointer.", said the blond teen while pointing to himself.

"I'm the girl that got my hands stuck in the robot from a combination of the metal and the Ph I was using.", said the pink girl while pointing to herself.

Izuku's face looked like his brain was buffering for a moment until a light bulb finally went off and he exclaimed, "Oh, OH! Now I remember you two! Sorry I didn't recognize you, we only talk for like a minute before I jetted off."

"That's fine man, point being you saved me in two different ways! I don't know how I could ever repay you!", Kaminair exclaimed while spreading out his arms to emphasise the point!

"_How's about a kiss baby_.", came the husky words from Izuku unmoving lips.

"Eh?", the blond teen stuttered with his expression and body going slack with confusion.

"HIKIAR-KUN!", Izuku wiped his head to his friend and screamed at him! Only for the speed teen to start hysterically laughing at the both of them!

"Uh anyway I almost forgot, I'm Denki Kamainari.", Kaminari introduced himself awkwardly.

"Your name means Electric Thunder? That's silly.", Hikari commented while calming down a bit.

"Yeah well you're name literally means Light Speed, what's your point?", Kaminair shot back while crossing his arms.

"Touche.", Hiakir replied while finger gunning him.

"Me too! Oh, by the way I'm Mina Ashido.", the girl, Mina, interjected peppy.

Meanwhile, Ko stared at the two new people narrowing his eyes skeptically while rubbing his chin in thought, as if trying to make heads or tails of them. This eventually garnered the attention of Mina and Kaminairi who stared back at the golden haired teen and asked, "What?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like you two are the embodiment of 'Two halfs of one whole idiot'.", Ko said to them.

Mina and Kaminair looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and insultment on their sweat dropped faces.

"ITS YOU!", a new voice suddenly called from behind Izuku at the opened door.

"Oh god.", Izuku lightly face palmed in exasperation.

Izuku turned around to meet his fate at possibly another hug from whos what this time. He lifted his hand from his face and saw a very familiar face with rosy cheeks and brown eyes staring at him with a bright smile!

"Uraraka-san?", Izuku asked in surprise.

"Wow I can't believe you still remember my name.", Uraraka commented while Izuku laughed nervously feeling Mina and Kaminairs eyes burn holes in the back of his head.

"And the harems all here.", Hikari exclaimed.

"Hikari-san! Stop being weird!", Izuku shouted back in embarrassment!

"I never got a chance to thank you Midori-kun.", Uraraka butted in between Hikair to save Izuku.

Izuku looked at her confused and asked, "Thank me, for what?"

"What do you mean 'for what', for saving my life silly. You were all like Woosh Woosh, Boom Boom, Zoom Zoom, and fire balls and flying! And then you were all like SMASH, and the robot imploded", she described the events like an excited child.

"If you hadn't stepped in I would've been the newest special at IHop. Come and get it for a limited time only, our special Zero Gravity pancakes!", Uraraka emphasized like a salesperson. Izuku couldn't help but giggle at her joke, even if it had dark humor in its context.

"And I feel bad too because I wasn't careful enough, and you saving me nearly cost your life, and your chance of acceptence.", she continued in self disappointment.

Izuku waved his hands rapidly while exclaiming in a nervous stutter, "No no no, y-you don't have to a-apologize to me! I-Its what any hero w-would do!"

Uraraka smile back at his reply which caused Izuku to blush a little bit at just how stinking cute she was! Until Hikari had to ruin the moment by breaking out into random song;

'And **CAAAAN **you _feel_.

The **Lo-HURK**!'

Before Hiakari could finish the verse Uraraka quickly and swiftly chopped his throat cutting his chores piece before he could go any further! Hikari fell to his knees clutching his cut windpipe and gagged for air like a fish out of water!

"Sorry.", Uraraka apologized.

Izuku waved it off nonchalantly as replied, "No please, if you hadn't I would have."

"And if _he _hadn't, _I _would have.", Ko chimed in.

"You would have joined him.", Izuku shot back.

"Eh you're right.", Ko agreed nonchalantly and Izuku facepalmed.

Suddenly a new voice called from behind the group and drowned out in a thick, husky, and deadpanned voice, "If you came here just to make friends then I suggest you leave now and stop waiting time."

Everyone slowly swiveled their heads in the direction of the new voice fearing who or what they would see attached to it! When they look behind them they saw a yellow sleeping bag laying on the floor with the face of a scruffy sleep deprived hobo poking out of it. Everyone who say this was either confused or just freaked out.

Except for Hikari who _literally_ freak out upon seeing the person! He immediately jumped back and on top of Ko's face, Scooby-Doo style, and began screaming like a little girl!

"**OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT THING?! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! **_**GET IT AWAY FROM ME**__!_", he screamed while trying to scurry up higher on the lucky teen.

Ko, for some reason, was able to keep himself standing while the distressed Hikari climbed on him like a panicked cat! He managed to grab hold of the large teen and threw him off his face and onto the ground where hit with a SPLAT!

While pulling him off Ko shouted, "Get off me you retarded green bullet!"

Suddenly the sleeping bag, caterpillar, hobo...man rose up like a corpse from the dead and in a deadpan and serious tone he instructed, "Take. Your. Seats. Now."

Without a moment of hesitation, Hikari pulled himself off the floor and zoomed right into his assigned chair, soon followed by everyone else moving as quickly as they could! In a matter of seconds everyone was seated quietly in their seats.

The Caterpillar hobo looked around with a displeased expression and then shuffled over to a possum where he enlightened them. "10 seconds, that's how long it took you all to get ready. Hero work means that every second count and can't waste even a moment of it."

'_Can't even waste 10 seconds? Doesn't that seem to be a bit anal? Not all of us, expect Hikari, have super speed._', Izuku thought to himself.

'_10 seconds? What is this, a fucking business firm in New York City?_', Ko thought to himself.

'_OH GOD IT'S HIDEOUS! I HAVE TO KILL IT WITH FIRE, I mean Izuku, BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS!_', Hikari stressed to himself!

The caterpillar man then bow his head while saying, "I'm Shota Aizawa, I'll be you home room teacher for the remainder of your schooling. It's nice to meet you."

'_Three years with this guy? Greeeeeeeeeat.', _Ko drawled out to himself.

'_Oh god, it's Mr. Anderson all over again!_', Izuku stressed to himself.

'_FIRE_!', Hikari screams in his head while sweating profusely!

The caterpillar, er, I mean, Mr. Aizawa then unzipped his sleeping bag and deposited several school PE uniforms all neatly folded.

'_Are we going into PE already_?', Izuku asked himself.

'_Where was he keeping those_?', Ko asked himself

Upon seeing Mr. Aizawa's human body he immediately relaxed and inwardly sighed with relief while saying to himself, '_Oh thank god! He's not my worst nightmare come true, he's just a really really really unattractive man_.'

"Now put these on and go to field Beta, and _don't _be tardy!", he instructed the class while placing them on the podium. Just before he himself left the room he turned to the class once more and said, "Oh and before I forget, you their, the green one."

"Yo!", Hikari jumped up from his seat while raising his hand.

"The _other_ green one.", Aizawa corrected himself, and Hikari sat back down. Izuku looked between the whole class and finally pointed at himself, to which Aizawa nodded, "Because of your quirks...limitations, you have been presented with a newly modified PE uniform, and _don't _lose it.", Aizawa stated while throwing Izuku a PE uniform similar to the others, though when he felt the material he immediately recognized it as fireproof fiber.

Suddenly Hikari zoomed over to the podum and snatch one of the uniforms, which he then proceed to shove the clothing into his face and take a long loud sniff of the material.

"Aaaaaahhh! Nothing like that good old fashioned 'I haven't been washed since I bought' smell.", he exclaimed with glee.

"Ewwwwwwwww!", the class vocalize their discontent.

"Welp, it's time for my transformation!", Hikari stated while spreading his arms out into a T-pose stand.

Ko brushed his hand through his fohawk and quietly said to Izuku, "Oh no, he's gonna-."

"Yeah, he's gonna do _that _transformation.", Izuku confirmed his thought.

"What...transformation?", Kaminair asked from a few seats down.

Izuku turned to the electric haired teen and replied, "His Wonder Woman transformation.", Kamianir shot him a confused look, to which Izuku followed up saying, "Just watch."

Hikari then went into a slow starting spin the gradually get faster and faster until he looked like a small tornado! Suddenly Hiakri stopped spinning and stood before the class with a broad posture, a proud smile, and all while wearing his new…..original 1942 Wonder Woman outfit with the works! Everyone in the room gasped as they saw the speedy teen suddenly go from normal teenage boy to cross dressing as one of the most popular comic book superheroes of all time! Then again, somewhere only shocked to the point of trying to hold back laughter! Even Aizawa couldn't help but chuckle at his current appearance.

Hikari noticed the shocked expressions and strange look he received from his classmates and looking down he realized his mistake. How it got there, no one can really say, it's just Hikari.

"WHOOPS! Sorry folks, wrong costume.", Hikari apologized before going into another Wonder Woman stye spin and finally changing into his PE uniform when he stopped.

"Now it's your turn!", Hikari said to Izuku and Ko while zooming over and grabbing both of them by their shoulders!

"No wait-!", Ko tried to interfere, but was cut off when Hikari gave him and Izuku a good whirl!

The whole class watched in awe and nausea as the two teens turned into mini tornados while Aizawa watched on with a neutral expression. Eventually they both stopped and coming to a very dizzy stop the two of them were now…wearing original costumes of Batman and Superman, with Izuku as Superman and Ko as Batman respectively.

Hikari noticed this blunder and apologized awkwardly, "Whoops, wrong costumes again."

Ko was the first to shake the vertigo away and upon seeing what outfits they were wearing he turned to Hikari and complained, "Hey why does _he_ get to be Superman while _I'm_ Batman?!"

"Because Superman can fly and Batman don't.", Hikari answered cheerfully.

"Thats BS.", Ko shot back!

Suddenly Izuku and Ko were put through another whirlwind spin and moments later they came to a halt in their PE uniforms. However, the two boys were very dizzy from being spun twice and could barely stand up straight or hold their heads without looking like they'd topple over.

Hikari brushes his hands off contently at his handy work and said, "Their we go! Well, see you ladies on the field.", and with that Hikari zoomed out of the room in a trail of green.

"_**THaNkS HiKaIr-cHaN**_.", Izuku said dizzy while swinging out of the classroom.

"_**SlOw dOwN KId FLaSh, aNd sToP MaKiNg mOrE oF YoUrSeLfS**_.", Ko called out to him, not too far from Izuku, while seeing cuadruple.

Once they all left the rest of the students looked at the door with unsure expression on their faces, not certain of those three or whatever it was they saw. In the words of one student who describes the whole thing with a simple statement that everyone in the room nodded with.

"Those guys are weird."


	10. Chapter 10

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new chapter. I know its unorthodox for me to regularly update this story, but since my hiatus I had some time on the side to write up a few chapters. However this is also the last chapter, but ill still write this story on the side and it will upload with any chapter of HAIWL. Thanks for always supporting this and my other story and ill see you all again.**

**Hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Whole New World with Brand New Faces. Part 2.**

**Last Time**

"_Those guys are weird."_

**Now**

Now the whole class was outside on field beta, in their PE uniforms, waiting for...whatever it was they were going to do? Eventually Aizawa joined them with a clipboard in one hand and a small smartphone like device in the other. Seeing that the whole class was their he explained his reason for this activity.

"Alright, today your going to be engaging in a standard physical fitness test.", he explained.

Before he could continue, Uraraka raised up her hand in the crowd and after being called by Aizawa, she asked, "Sir, um, shouldn't we be going to the entrance ceremony with the rest of the school?"

"Good question, but no we won't be. Heroes can't waste time on petty ceremonies and celebrations when work can be done in that time. You'll be in this school for three years, so I want you to train and be ready for anything. Then you'll be shipped off to be a real hero and then we'll see if you sink or swim.", he explained seriously.

'_Darn! I really wanted to take a nap._', Hikari commented in his head.

"However in this test you'll be using your quirks. I know that the other school systems forbade quirk usage to give an equal chance for everyone. But this is the real world and in the real world there are no handouts, only the strong survive, and that goes especially for hero's. UA allows for free flow teaching practices so that's what I'll be doing with all of you.", he explains further.

Some students sighed with relief, some murmured to one another, and other straight up cheered for being able to use their quirks.

"Yes! Finally, no one can yell at me for exploding shit!", shouted Bakugou in glee!

"I can run around all I like and no one can tell me otherwise!", Hikair shouted in excitement!

"Everyone's gonna see how cool tape can be!", another student with weird elbows exclaimed!

"Finally, I can show my quirk so people can stop asking me about it.", Ko commented.

'_I can show off my quirk to a bunch of new people! Maybe I can impress a few of them and get even more friends. Is such a thing even possible?!_', Izuku thought to himself and squealed at the mere thought.

"This sounds like a lot of fun!", Uraraka commented pepply while throwing her arms up.

"Fun?", was the first word to leave the cold voice of Aizawa, which caused everyone to freeze. "You really think that this is a game to all of you? Hero work is not and never will be a game. If that how you want to see it then person with the lowest score will be deemed worthless and kicked out of UA.", he told the students with a serious glare.

"You-You can't do th-that!", one student commented nervously.

"Like I said before, free style teaching, last year I expelled all my previous students within the first week. So I hope you can go above and beyond Plus Ultra better than they did.", he stated to the group.

Everyone was dead silent at this news and no one dared to say a word until someone cried out in pain, garnering everyone's attention to the noise. EVeryone moved their heads to the sound and saw Uraraka rubbing the back of her head as Ko stood behind her with a displeased expression.

"Ow!", Uraraka suddenly shouted out as something whacked the back of her head.

"Nice going bob cut.", Ko scolded her sarcastically.

"Whatcha hit me for!?", Uraraka complained to him.

"I only did what everyone wanted to do, and would you rather prefer a slap from Hikari-kun instead?", he offered the girl.

Urarak looked over to here other side and saw Hikari with one of his hands vibrating at top speed, ready to do the motion. Uraraka went straight faced as she quickly replied in fear, "No thanks I'm good!"

Aizawa then looked to Bakugou and calling him out, he said, "You scored the highest on Mock Villain exam. So you'll demonstratie first with the soft ball pitch."

'_Of course he scored the highest! Why not_!', Ko moaned in his head.

'_I still can't believe he scored above me!_', Hikair whined in his head.

Aizawa threw the ball to Bakugou and asked, "What was your highest score in Middle School?"

"About 67 meters.", Bakugou replied while examining the ball.

Aizawa motion to a painted circle over a dirt field stretching out into the distance and instructed, "This time try it with your quirk, just don't leave the circle."

Bakugou walked into the circle and did a few warm ups before going into a throwing stance ready to chuck the ball. The rest of the class watched in anticipation for whatever he was going to do with his quirk, even Izuku was a little excited to see what would Ko and Hikari thought otherwise.

'_This outta be good_.', Ko thought sarcastically.

'_I wonder what for dinner?_', Hikair thoughts trailed off to his la la land.

Bakugou pulled back his body and arms tight and in a 'blink and you'll miss it' moment he let ball flying off on a powerful explosion while yelling "DIE!", at the top of his lungs!

'_Die_?', Izuku thought to himself.

'_Typical._', Ko Thought to himself.

'_Man I want to take a nap._', Hikari thought to himself.

Aizawa waited until the ball stopped flying and showed off a score on the smartphone device he was carrying, which read 705.2 meters! Immediately muttering and whispers broke out amongst the class as they commented to one another in amazement at the unreal score the blond haired teen with a smug grin just did! Even Izuku couldn't help but feel impressed by the score, and little bit jealous.

'_Wow! That was so cool! But can I come close to that? Am I still gonna impressed some more people?_', Izuku thought to himself.

'_Tch. I could beat that in my sleep._', Ko thought to himself.

'_Oh hey a duck!_', Hikari thought to himself as a duck flew over head.

"This is how you all will be determined for your worth, and I certainly hope you do prove that.", Aizawa stated with an uncomfortable smile to the class, that made all of them shiver.

From their the class went through every single physical fitness test that they had ever taken while using their quirks anyway they could to improve their best; soft ball throw, grip strength, repeated side step, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, distance run, push ups, sit ups, and seated toe touches. Let's see how everyone fared, how everyone scored, and what happened during these events with our three titular protagonists.

**EVENT: Grip Strength**

Grip strength was the most straight forward of all the tests. A device hooked to a machine would measure your grip strength while you squeeze the device as hard as you can for 30 seconds. The one people with the best score was a very unusual kid named Mezo Shoji, he was very tall, but shorter than Hikari, well built and very unusual looking. He had silver hair that came so far off the front of his head that you could only see one of his eyes at any given time(or it was to hide his eye positioned on the sides of his head, no one knows) and a blue mouth cover that went from the bridge of his nose right down to his neck, he had six arms with webbing in between them. Hikari couldn't help but commented on how he looked like an octopus, if the octopus had legs. Also his arms seems to be linked to his quirk as the two extra one's on each side could transform into any external body part; eyes, nose, mouth, hands, you name it. He used three of his six arms to grab the device and got a score of over 540.0kg!

The second highest score came from a very very very attractive girl called Momo Yayarzo, with an emphasis on the _very _part! She had to be the tallest female in the whole class, even taller than Izuku and Ko, she had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, onyx colored eyes, and a gorgeous face with a very femine and fit figure with unusually large breasts, especially for her age. Izuku and Ko had to work together to keep Hikari from commenting aloud, staring obscenely, or drooling at her bust size. Especially when she ripped open her shirt and showed off everything in a sports bar. The reason behind this was that her quirk allowed her to make objects, how she does this is unknown, and she used this to make a pressure grippinger which gave her a whopping 510.6kg!

Then there was Izuku who got third after Momo; he used only a little bit of One for All and got a whopping score of 505.5kg! Using One for All in short bursts was easy, but doing it in a direct usage was much harder, and he probably would've gotten a higher score if not for it.

Then there was Ko who somehow earned himself a score of 389.9kg, which was extremely unusual for someone of his build and height, and the fact he didn't even try to grip it hard.

Then there was another unusual student who got a score higher than Ko's, called Fumikage Tokoyami. He was the second shortest male student in the class, shorter then Izuku but much taller than another student. He was thin and had pale skin with his most unusual feature being he had the head of a bird! Straight black feathers pointed away from his yellow beak and red eyes, Izuku thought he looked like either a Crow or Raven. His quirk was something completely out of the norm, especially for normal quirks. Apparently he possessed and controlled a sentient being living within him, cast from his own image as a perfect silhouette, sporting white eye holes and being made out of pure darkness. He apparently called this _thing _Dark Shadow.

Ko couldn't help but roll his eyes at new _Mr. Grimdark_ showing off his edge

Dark Shadow was also really strong, so strong that he got a score of 489.77kg! Which he then vocally cheered about while his master stood there silent and stiff.

Hikari magane to slip away from his restrainers, Izuku and Ko, and zoomed over to Dark Shadow where he began to poke and pet the creature like it was some kind of toy. Eventually the poking and prodding turned into full on petting and cuddling, like with a dog!

Ko tried to get Hikari to stop by calling out to him, saying, "Hikari-kun stop petting that..._thing_, it's not an animal and you don't know where it's been."

Though Hikari continued to ignore him as he continued with his pupper voice and petting, which Dark Shadow seems to greatly enjoy.

"Whos a good demon chicken, whos a good demon chicken!", Hikari cooed to him sweetly.

Dark Shadow stopped immersing himself in the attention and starting back at Hikari with a worried expression he asked back nervously, "_**W-Who is**_?"

"You are silly!", Hikari exclaimed!

"_**I am? I am a good demon chicken!**_", Dark Shadow exclaimed in excitement and disbelief!

"Yes you are! Oh yes you are!", Hikair continued to coddle him in his pupper voice.

Ko face palmed while Izuku tired, and failed, to cover his face in embarrassment. Suddenly the two were called by a very firm AHEM. The two turned to the source and saw Tokoyagmi staring the the two teens with his neutral glaze.

"Does he belong to you two?", he asked while pointing to Hikari still loving on Dark Shadow.

Ko sighed and replied back sarcastically and seriously, "No, he's yours. Please, keep him."

And last, but certainly not least, was Hikari. Both Izuku and Ko wondered how their friend would work his quirk into this exercise? Sure he was creative with it in all forms, and he was stronger than the two of them back in the day, but this would be new.

Hikari took the device from Mina and upon squeezing it he started to vibrate. The machine steadily started to increase in number slowly, then faster, and faster till it looked like it was moving in fast forward! The machine began to spudder, and spark, and bounce around irrationally until a very large **BOOM**! Was heard from within the machinery and it immediately came to a steaming hault! Nobbs, wire, dials, and pieces of the machine lay popped off or completely missing from its body. Smoke wafted off of it like a dying fire, and a ticking sound was all that remained of its internal humming.

Everyone looked at Hikari with shock and frightened expression, until Hikari spooked them all turning around suddenly asking excitedly, "Did I win?"

Ko brought his arms off his covered face, while Izuku unraveled him from his body shield, and replied, "Well you certainly accomplishes something."

"WHOO!", Hikari cheered!

**EVENT: Repeated Side Stepping**

Before this event started, Hikari immediately raised his hand to ask Aizawa what exactly this exercise entailed. So Aizawa explained that the main gist was to stand in between the center line, painted in a circle, and jump between them as many times as possible in two minutes. Hikari was visibly excited, vibrating intensely, as he could show off his super speed in a unique way!

Being tested next to him were Mina, Kaminair, and Tokoygami. The teens got into position and once Aizawa told them to begin, Hikari was off like a cannon!

Moving so fast that he looked more like a stretched out version of himself! Suddenly he went so fast that an after image was created making him look like their were two of him! Though pretty soon the two Hikari's began to fade out into nothing but a green color which garnered many worried glances at him, including Aizawa who was thinking of stopping this test not even a minute into it.

Suddenly Ko shouted out to the class, "Everyone get down! He's gonna travel to another dimension!"

Everyone immediately freaked out running and screaming or hitting the dirt and covering their heads for whatever was to come as Hikari continually increase speed! Suddenly a loud pop emitted from Hikari's position and the teens green blur vanished into thin air! Everyone looked or poked theirs heads up and searched around for the teen, but couldn't be seen anywhere. Everyone turned their attention to Ko, whose mouth dropped open in shock, for some kind of an answer.

When Ko saw everyone staring at him he exclaimed, "Don't look at me! I was just making a snarky joke, I didn't think it actually happen!"

Suddenly, just as quickly as Hikari disappeared, he reappeared out of nowhere in a green flash while in a screaming fit! He screamed for several seconds before shouting at the top of his lungs, "I'M BACK FROM THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

Then one of the other students, who was no bigger than a child with purple hair, came up to him and asked, "What was it like?"

Hikari then squatted down to his level, like really far down on his knees and hunched over down since the two of them were of such significante size differences, and grabbing his tiny shoulders in his huge hands he looked him dead in the eye, and in a low tone explained, "All the ladies looked like dudes, and all the dudes looked like ladies!"

The short purple haired teen looked visibly shaken by this news as he immediately went stiff with eyes pale and drawn wide ad stammered out in reply, "Th-That sound l-like h-hell on Earth."

Hikair shook his head in conformation as he continued saying, "Yeah but the worst part is they were all...naked."

The short purple haired teen then began to scream at the very thought of this and soon Hikari joined in with him! Everyone looked on at this sight and sweat dropped in awkwardness and confusion. While Izuku was trying to hide his face in Ko's back and Ko was pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

After this little scene was over, Aizawa had the other teens in the previous group retake their test and looked over the scores for Hikari that was recorded and collected by the robots. His eyes widened when he saw that the robot glitched and only recorded about ¾ of the test, garnering Hikari a score of well over 800,000!

The rest of the exercise went along pretty smoothly after that, with Izuku able to use One for All in short bursts to garner over 550. Momo use some kind of slingshot system that couldn't be described simply but got her over 480, Mina produced some kind of slime from her feet that allowed her to move more fluently, garner her about 80. And most weirdly of all was that extremely short kid with the purple hair, he managed to get a score of over 450.

The teen, called Minoru Mineta and only stood as tall as a small child, whos quirk was somehow related to his hair...or whatever it was? Which was dark purple and scalp short all around it with an unusual looking mohawk. His 'mohawk' was comprised of four purple orbs like structures that he could easily remove without any negative side effects. He'd rip these orbs off, only for them to instantly grow back, and pile them on either side of himself and then bounced between them like some kind of pseudo trampoline.

**EVENT: Push Ups and Sit Ups**

On these two events the highest score was taken once again by Hikari. Using his super speed he managed to garner over 50,000 sit ups and 150,000 push ups. Though just after he had finished his push ups he fell on the ground and immediately passed out snoring peacefully. Aizawa went to wake him up, since no one else made any movement or showed to try it themselves, but was stopped by Ko's hand placed in front of him to stop. Aizawa looked at the golden teen inquisitive and silently waited for an examination for his interruption.

"Don't even bother sensi, just test everyone else while he rests.", Ko stated while putting his hand down.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow and in his monotone voice asked, "And why should I let him do that?"

Izuku timidly raised his hand to get Aizawa's attention and explained, "Well, um, sir, you see, Hikari's quirk has two major requirements in order from him to use it without hurting himself. Food and rest, he needs to eat and sleep more than anyone else."

"Besides that, he's quite for the moment, so I suggest you take advantage of it while you can.", Ko added in with a serious expression.

Aizawa noticed the seriousness in Ko's statement and eyes and looking between the sleeping teen and his friends he asked, "Is he gonna be fine sleeping like that on the ground?"

"He's slept in much weirder positions, I can assure you.", Izuku replied.

"Does he do this often?", Aizawa asked the pair.

"Sometimes on his own accord sometimes not. It's really hard to say.", Ko answered while shrugging his shoulders.

Aizawa inwardly sighed and begrudgingly accepted Hikari's napping time and went about testing everyone else in both events. The second highest score also went to Izuku as he got a score of 45,000 on sit us and 110,000 on push ups. Then Shoji who, using his six arms got 500 sit ups and 778 push ups. Then Bakugou, who used his explosions to move his body up and down quickly, and got 490 situps and 600 push ups. Then Momo, who made some unusual devices to perform the exercises quicker, and got 530 sit ups and 386 push ups. Then Iida who couldn't use his quirk for this, but still got 200 sit ups and 298 push ups just from how fit he was.

After everyone had been tested it was now time to wake Hikair up from his power nap. After a few failed tries from Aizawa, of shaking him awake, he tried to get Izuku and Ko to wake him up, yet still to no avail. Izuku whispered the prospect of food to wake up, but nothing. Ko even tried to smack Hikari's butt to wake him, but that didn't work. Kaminair tried to give him a light shock, but that didn't work. Iida tried revving his calf engines, that's what his quirk was called and what it was, yet still nothing. Momo even tried to help by making some smelling salts, yet nothing.

At this rate it was starting to look like Hikari had just completely tapped out and that worried both Izuku and Ko, and upset Aizawa, as he was thinking of just failing him if he didn't wake up soon.

Ko then stood to his feet and huffing ou exasperated he stated, "Well, it looks like it's time for plane S."

Everyone looked at the golden teen wondered what kind of gibberish he was saying, until Mina piped up and asked, "Plane S, whats plane S."

Without saying a word Ko reached into his back pocket and deposited a snack food.

Urarak looked at this confused and commented, "A candy bar?"

Without saying a word Ko ripped opened the candy and almost immediately Hikari's eyes shot open with a red glare to them! Upon seeing this all the teens standing near him immediately felt a strong twinge of fear spike in their bodies and they all jumped away from him! Then Hikari sprung up from his spot on the ground and dashed over to Ko at top speed like a savage animal! He was immediately stopped by Ko as he held him back with one arm and held the candy bar way with the other.

Hikari waved his arms wildly and childishly as he tried to reach for the candy bar while saying, "Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!"

Ko eventually let the speed teen have the treat and quickly gave it to him as to not lose a finger. Hikair snached up the candy and devoruted the whole thing like paper in a paper shredder, wrapper included! After he gobbled down the candy Hikari let out a small burp while spitting out the wrapper and excused himself coyly. Aizawa sweat dropped at this scene and continued on with the exercises.

**EVENT: Standing Long Jump**

This event was pretty easy to explain and actually do, stand at the end of a sand pit near the painted box and jump, without taking a running start, to the furthest point you could reach. In this event, well over half the class shone through in completely clearing the sand pit or just making it over the required distance line.

Uraraka used her Gravity quirk to make herself weightless and completely cleared the sandbox. Iida pushed as much power into his Calf Engines and cleared the sandbox. Kaminair tried to juice up his legs for extra jump power, although it only got him within the required distance. Momo made a spring board and a jet propulsion device attached to her hips and cleared the sandbox.

Bakugou used his explosions to easily clear the whole sandbox. Shoji used the webbing in between his arms to glide over the sandbox. Tokoygami had Dark Shadow practically throw him over the sandpit in one shot. Mineta made another pseudo trampoline out of his hair, ball, things, and cleared the sandbox. Ko got lucky in just reaching the required distance. Hikair revved up his legs like a machine and blasted himself clear across the sandbox. Izuku put a small part of One for All through his legs and cleared the sandbox.

Then there was a teen with bi-colored hair, red on the left half and white on the right, with heterochromia eyes, grey in the left and brown in the right. He had a very large and distinct scare cover most of the upper portion on the left side of his face. He was taller than Izuku but just reached eye level with Ko, he held this cold and stiff expression which Ko didn't like as it reminded him of Bakugou but in reverse. He was called Shoto Todoroki, Izuku and Ko couldn't help but feel like they heard that name from somewhere, and his quirk had something to do with creating ice. As he demonstrated by creating an ice ramp and sliding across the sand box. Whether he could control this ice to what degree was unknown.

Then there was one boy who clear the sandbox in one go with a photokinetic quirk that emitted from his stomach and propled him all the way to the other side. He was about as tall as Ko with golden blond hair styled in a flamboyant way, he had large crystal blue eyes and a smile shaped like a V, and he spoke with a French accent or just in French altogether. For some reason his body seems to reflect light so much that he appeared to twinkle and sparkle all the time. Around his waist he wore some kind of thick belt that covered most of his lower torso and had a large gem in the middle where a laser was shot from. Izuku recognized him from the mock villain exam as the guy who stole three 3 pointers from him and nearly blasted him with his laser.

Another person to clear the snanbox was a very unusual looking girl called Tsuyu Asui. She had some kind of mutation quirk that gave her powerful hind legs which helped her clear this event. She had to be the shortest female in the whole class with extremely long green hair tied into a bow at the bottom, huge green eyes even bigger than Izuku's, and a wide mouth. She was always hunched over with long limbs that came down to large hands and feet. Occasionally her tongue would stick and hang out over her lips. Izuku infrared her quirk made her some kind of a frog human, since she would say Ribbit after every few sentences.

Then there was another boy who cleared the sandbox called Hanta Sero. He had medium length black hair and an unusual smile, he was taller than Izuku and Ko with a lanky figure and build. His elbows were unnaturally large and rounded with small slits where the elbow would break in a tip. This is where his quirk came from, his elbows could shoot out and create some kind of organic tape like substance that he seemed to make indefinitely. He used this to hook onto an object at the far end of the sand pit and then pulled himself all the way across.

The last one to clear the sandbox was a normal looking boy called Mashirao Ojiro. His quirk was pretty obvious since it was clear as day, see he had a long muscular tail sprouting out from his back. He had short blond hair and dark brown eyes with a fit figure and a tuft of blond hair on the tip of his tail. His quirk and facial features actually made him look kinda like a monkey, and so Ko inwardly referred to him as Sun Woo Kong.

**EVENT: 50 Meter Dash**

This event was probably the third hardest test to do for most of the class. A group of around 5 would start at one end of the line and then run as fast as they could to the other in the least amount of time. The first group to go up were Hikari, Iida, Asui, Ojiro, and Sero. As the group readied themselves, Hakari was absolutely buzzing with excitement as he bounced up and down like a child, since this was another test he could shine in! When Aizawa told the teen to ready themself they all got into different running positions; Iida and Hikari got into normal sprinting positions, Asui got down on all fours with her back arched inward, and Sero and Ojiro looked like they were doing their impression of the Flash.

"On your marks.", Aizawa said as the contestants legs tighten in suspense.

"Get set.", Hikari then visible clenched his butt cheeks in front of the other waiting students, causing some of them to roll their eyes, blush, groan, or facepalm.

"Go.", Aizawa sounded them off with no enthusiasm.

The next scene that happened, happened so quickly that if you blinked you would miss it. Heck, you'd miss it even if you didn't blink! In one shot Hikari was standing in a position to set off running, and in the next he had electricity coming off his body and vanished in a trail of dust and green bio electricity. In the next moment Hikari was standing at the finish line with a smoothie in his hand slurping it down like his life depends on it. The robot recording the teens times, started to twitch, spark up, and spazz out of control!

"Does. Not. Compute. Does not. Compute. Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute. _Does not compute! Does not compute! Does not compute!_", the robot repeated until it malfunctioned and it internally erupted blowing sparks everywhere and falling to the ground.

The teens still running slowed down until they came to an awkward halt halfway upon seeing the robot break and Hikari standing their with a drink. Even Aizawa was confused and shocked at what he saw, and looking between the two extremes he couldn't tell which one to address first.

Eventually he decided to take Hikari first and asked nonchalantly, "Where did you get that?"

Hikari took a long sip before quickly answering, "The cafeteria."

Aizawa sighed and informed him, "You can't leave this sight until everyone is done testing."

"Awwww, *slurp* but *slurp* I *slurp* needed this *sluuuuuuuuurrrp*.", Hikari complained in between slurps.

"Don't. Do it. Again.", Aizawa warned him firmly.

"Fiiiine.", Hikari sighed in an agreeing moan while finishing off his drink and throwing it behind his shoulder.

Aizawa looked at his clipboard and couldn't think of what to give Hikari since he Causing machine to mouth function. Inevitably, he simply decided to give Hikari a score 0.0 seconds, he then went on to retest the rest of the group from Hikari's...scene.

Iida, using his Calf Engines, got an outstanding 3.04 seconds. Asui, jumping across the whole way, got a solid 5.58 seconds. Ojiro, using his tail like a spring board, got 5.49 seconds. And Sero, using his tape like a grapple, got 5.30 seconds.

The next group consisted of Jiro, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Shoji, and Ko. When Aizawa told them to take their stances, all the teen got into their own unique running forms, all except Ko who was standing their nonchalantly not even caring about this test. When Aizawa told them to get set, the teens visibly tense the muscles in their legs as they prepared to run, all except Ko who got into a lazy running stance. The moment that Aizawa said go all the teens at the starting line, they all took off and then immediately fell flat on their faces! This gave Ko a solid head start ahead of his competitors and he crossed the finish line far before they did. As he crossed the recorder robot, the machine repeated his time for Aizawa to write down.

'12.15 ksuchsbiuyauyjyfxujdrubva', suddenly the robot started to make a strange sound like it was malfunctioning and repeated the time saying, '5.00 seconds'

Everyone looked around at one another whispering around at what had just happened, even Aizawa was left baffled at this. While Izuku and Hikari looked on knowing exactly what was going on.

"What just happened?", one student asked.

"Everyone looked ready, but they all just fell down and lost a lot of time.", another female student whispered.

"Did the robot malfunction? He definitely didn't cross the end in 5 seconds.", another student inquired.

Aizawa sighed and said to the group, "Okay, I'm not entirely sure what just happened, but let's try that again."

Like last time everyone, except Ko, got into running stances and once Aizawa sounded them off they all fell on their faces like last time. Ko took advantage and ran past the finish line ahead of everyone else, and just like last time the robot began to say his actual time before malfunctioning and saying a completely different time.

"This is so unfair!", screamed Jiro!

"What's going on?!", Shoji exclaimed.

"Why do I keep falling down and going boom?", Kaminari cries on the ground.

"Something is rigged.", Tokyogami theories.

Now everyone was starting to vocalize their thoughts and become spectialive of what the heck was going on; first everyone falls to the ground at the start, even if they don't look it, then Ko finishes long before the others do, and finally the robot glitches and say the wrong time for him. While everyone talked among themselves Aizawa walked over to the robot to see what was malfunctioning with it or just to reset it. Though he wasn't checking on the robot on purpose, he was only their to get close enough to hear the conversation going on between Izuku, Ko, and Hikari who were standing at the finish line with Ko.

"Dude you gotta stop using your quirk like that, your making a scene! Again!", Hikair exclaimed to Ko!

"Oh, and your one to talk about making a 'scene'?", he sassed him back.

"Hikari's right Ko-san, I know you like using your quirk but this is a bit dirty.", Izuku agreed.

Ko sighed and rolled his eyes as he replied, "You two know better than anyone else that I have no control over my quirk. Whatever happens, happens towards my benefit."

'_But what is your quirk?_', Aizawa questioned.

After he was done pretending to fix the robot he called the previous group back together for one last do over, but this time he excluded Ko and replaced him with another student. The teen was tall, not as tall as Hikari, well built, had spiked up balck hair, and very large lips. While setting the group back up again at the starting line, Aizawa hoped that his theory would work and it wasnt just stupid luck. After telling the group to start, this time none of them fell to the ground face first. Instead they all ran across the 50 meter marker with no hiccups and the robot didn't glitch and say the wrong times. It was like magic.

Tokyogami, using Dark Shadow to throw him across, got 5.5 sec, Shoji got 8.90 sec, Kaminair got 9.9 sec, and Jiro got 10.5 sec.

After he finished recording the scores, Aizawa looked towards the group of three with Ko, walked up to the golden haired teen, and asked, "What did you do?"

Ko made an insulted expression from the question and stated, "_I_ didn't do anything. I'm just…lucky.", he said with a slight giggle. "Lucky, Lucky me."

This got a confused look from Aizawa, an 'Are-you-kidding-me' glace from Izuku, and an exasperated groan from Hikari. Aizawa decided the save this little topic for a later time, for now he had to test out everyone else. But first he had to test him individually. He instructed Ko to stand at the starting line, to which Ko walked up lazily and took a sloopy running stance. Once Aizawa sent him off to run he quickly started the pocket watch he had in his back pocket. Ko ran across the finish line at a brisk pace, though nothing to say of full on sprinting. Once he crossed the machine, like last time, began to say his actual score but then glitched at the last moment and said a completely different score. '

'12.98 sec', it was going to say but then stopped mid way and said, '5.2 sec.'

Aizawa expected this and looked down at his stop watch, only to be surprised when it also read 5.2 sec! Aizawa rubbed away at his temples from the already forming headache from this mess, and ultimately decided to write it down Ko's score as 'Undetermined'.

The next group to go up consisted of Izuku, Uraraka, Momo, Todoroki, and Mineta. The moment that Aizawa set them off, all five teens displayed unique use of their quirks to cross the finish line. Izuku generated 10% of One for All into his legs and was the first one to cross, getting a score of 4.5 sec. Momo made herself a scooter and crossed the line in second with 4.9 sec. Todoroki made an ice sheet that he skated across in third and got 5.35 sec. Uraraka ran halfway then used her quirk to make her body weightless and levitated across the finish line in third with 7.15 sec. And finally Mineta covered the track in his hair, ball, things that also appeared to stick to the ground, and bounced across the finish line last with 8.01 sec.

The next group was made of Bakugou, Ayoma, Mina, and two other people students the group of three had not meet yet. One was a male, very tall and well built, maybe a bit shorter than Shoji, he hand large meaty hands, was extremely quiet, and had a very unusual head shaped like a mountain peak with no visible nose or promante lips. The other was a girl or at least that's what Izuku could infer from her body shape, since no one could see her at all, she was totally invisible! She was around Mina's height, extremely peepy and vocal, and that's it.

Once Aizawa sent off the last group on the test, they all showed off their unique quirk skills to cross the finish line. Bakugou used his explosions to propel him at top speed and get an outstanding 4.13 sec. Mina used her acid to create a slick road for her to skate cross the finish line first, getting 5.32 sec. She would've came in second if Ayoma hadn't stopped mid way from his stomach laser seemingly shutting down halfway. Ayoma, as stated before, used his stomach laser to propel himself halfway across then stopped flying to the ground, then quickly got back up and propelled himself across getting 5.51 sec.

For some reason Ayamo seems to know what everyone was thinking about his midway stop and turning to the class he explained in a flamboyant manner, "If I use my twinkle for too long, I'll get a stomach ache."

'Oh my god, this guy is such a tool.', Ko drawled in his head.

Then came the tall boy with the mountain shaped head with 7.35 sec. And finally was the invisible girl who crossed last with 9.89 sec.

**EVENT: Distance Run**

Yet another event that Hikair was bursting at the seems to show off his speed yet again, and yet again another straightforward test. It had the same rules applied as the 50 meter dash, only this time the track was much longer, about 1 mile long. Cross the finish line in the least amount of time to score highest.

In the first group was Izuku, Hikari, Bakugou, Iida, and Tsuyu. Just like the 50 meter dash, all got into their own running stances and tensed up as Aizawa readied them up to run. Once he said 'Go' nearly all hell broke loose at once, like last time Hikari only took mere moments to completely disappear from close range view, but anyone viewing from afar would only see a streak of green peel across the track! Even if the track was longer, Hikari still got an impressive score, garnering a total time of 30 seconds.

The moment Hikair made his way back to the starting line, he immediately turned to Aizawa and said excitedly, "Let's do that again!"

Aizawa only sighed in reply.

Back on the track, Iida and Izuku were neck in neck with Iida heading him off by a nose. Iida was already in gear 4 now and closing in on the finish line, he looked to the green teen next to him keeping equal pace.

"May the better man win.", he said to him playfully with a sly smile and kicking into gear 6.

"Hey thanks Iida-kun, I will win.", Izuku shot back with a sly smile of his own.

Izuku then put in 10% of One for All and left Iida choking on his dust! Iida coughed as dust rushed down his lungs and he looked on in awe as he saw the small green haired teen explode into the finish line. Iida didn't let this deter him and he pushed his engines as hard as they could go and crossed the finish line not too much longer then Izuku. Izuku got an impressive 2 min and 45 sec, and Iida got an equally impressive 2 min and 51 sec. The came Bakugou in third, who blasted his way to the finish line while sounding out a whole plethora of different curses for coming in said place! He got a time of 2 min and 58 sec. And finally came Tsuyu who came in last with a score of 4 min exactly.

All the other teens went up and performed their tests until only Ko was left, unporpse by Aizawa. As he didnt want him to use...whatever his quirk is, to sabotage any of the other teens like in the 50 meter. Aizawa hated repeated fuck ups. Ko ran briskly around the course as fast he could for a normal human being to do, as he passed the score robot it sounded like it was about to sound off a time of 8 minutes. Until this one also seemed to glitch and say 3 min exact, even when Aizawa checks his stopwatch he wasn't entirely surprised to see it was also 3 min exact. Like with the 50 meter, Aizawa only put him down as 'undetermined'.

**EVENT: Seated Toe Touch**

This event was the second easiest only to the grip strength test, in which all participants had to sit down in many different positions and touch their toes or as far as they could reach. So essentially a test of limberness. In the event over ¾ of the whole class passed with a few exceptions being toes who weren't so limber or had limbs longer or shorter than their counterparts. This time around Aizawa had the whole class in one huge group and walked around writing down who could or couldn't do what stretch.

Participants who excelled in this were Iida, Bakugou, Momo, Mina, Todoroki, Shoji, Ojiro, Asui, and surprisingly the invisible girl.

However, Izuku Ko and Hikari blew all of them out of the water with their amazing and also extremely uncomfortable stretching abilities and limberness. Izuku put his legs up and then over the back of his head and almost crossed them over, Ko stood on his hands and did a full split while bending his back, and Hikari bent his legs _so _far behind his head that they came over his shoulders! Everyone looked on at the trio with a mixture of awe and horror, even Aizawa was trying to hide his mixed surprise and nauseated expression!

In the end he gave the trio a 'passing' grade, and everyone else a passing or acceptable grade.

**EVENT: Soft Ball Throw**

Then finally the test came to an end with the last and possible hardest event of them all, soft ball. Few people actually had a quirk that could let them exceed in this event, so most of the class had to settle for regular body strength. A few people to get just a regular score we're Jiro; a purple haired with a short haircut, monotone disposition, unfeminine body, and headphone jacks extending from ear lobes. She got a score of 67.45m. Then there was the invisible girl, which they found out her name to be Toru Hakagure, and she got 53.56m. Then Kaminari who only got 66.34m, Mina got 51.21m, Kirishima got 73.67m, and Mineta who got 37.89m.

While those few students went up and tried their best throws, 2 out of 3, Ko couldn't help but notice a tall and very unusual teen swaying nervously next to him. It was Koda the tall, bulky, mountain headed teen with no ears, nose or promainte lips. He was practically sweating bullets while standing next to Ko, and practically showering him in the process.

Eventually Ko had enough of his bodily fluids raining down on him like Hikari, when he saw a hot person, and confronted him exclaiming, "Hey mountain top."

Koda looked over and down at Ko's displeased expression.

"You wanna sweat a little harder, I don't think I'll rinse the soap from my hair on that pressure.", he said sarcastically.

Koda then bowed in apology while waving his hands around in a crazy fashion.

"What?", Ko asked confused.

Koda did some more hand gestures.

"Are you speaking sign language to me?", the golden teen asked.

Koda nodded.

Ko sighed aggravatedly and while rubbing his temples he shove the tall teen a pad and a pen and demanded, "I can't understand you, so write."

Koda took a moment to write down on the pad and showed it to Ko. 'Sorry about sweating on you, I'm just really nervous!'

Ko looked at the teen like he just said 'I have a brain made of pudding.' He then asked Koda, "What do you have to be nervous about? Your built like a gorilla, with a deformed head. You could probably get a higher score than half of everyone here."

'That's just the thing, I want to go beyond, not beyond average.', Koda wrote down.

"So what's the issue?", he asked.

'I'm not sure how to use my quirk to actually go beyond me best.', Koda explained.

"What's your quirk called?"

'Anivoice.'

"Anna who now?", Ko looked at him like he was insane.

'Basically I can talk to and control any animal.', Koda explains further.

"So your like a Disney Princess?", Ko draw the connection while pointing a snapped finger at him, and Koda nodded nervously. "Okay, forget Mountain top. I'm calling you Disney Princess from now on.", Ko stated bodly.

'NO!', Koda wrote down in an embarrassed huff!

"Princess Koda.", Ko tried again.

'NO!', Koda wrote down again.

"Princess it is then.", Ko finalized Koda's new nickname.

'PLEASE STOP!', Koda wrote down with a pleading expression.

"So what the big issue with your quirk and this exercise, Princess?", he asked him.

'It's been useless for every other exercises thus far and how am I going to use it for this? And don't call me princess!', Koda explained.

Ko the looked at the tall strange teen with an 'its obvious' expression as he said, "Dude...the answer is so simple."

'?'

Ko rolled his eyes and continued further saying, "Call something that flies or runs really fast and have it carry the ball as far as your quirk allows the control."

Koda then made an expression that could only be described as 'I hadn't thought of that'. Ko shook his head at the teens gulably expression and played along in a semi-mocking tone, saying, "Yeaaaah, see it now. You just gotta think outside the box for once."

Koda then quickly wrote down something else on the pad and showing it to Ko it read, 'Thanks so much I never thought to look at it that way before!'

'That's because you hardly think.', Ko thought to himself.

'I'm gonna try that now! Thanks a bunch!', was the last thing Koda wrote before giving back the pad and pen back to Ko, and walking up to the throwing circle with newfound confidence and pride shining on his face. Just before he got out of ear shot, Ko quickly shouted to him, "Good luck Princess!"

Everyone immediately looked between the the golden haired teen with a sly smile on his face and the large strange looking teen who was completely red faced, waving his arms angrily, while making squeaking noises like an angry embarrassed mouse. Koda then immediately turned away and stomped angrily over to the circle and grabbed the ball from Mineta.

Ko looked on and smiled to himself as he saw the teen who, a moment ago was quiet as a mouse and forceful as a flower, now have some confidence and emotional backbone to him as he forced his way to the front. Even though teasing and vexing wasn't the best way to go about it, sometimes people like him needed a friendly yet firm hand to push themselves.

As he smiled at his handy work, Hikari came over and asked him in a hissing whisper, "Princess?"

"He talks to animals.", Ko explains in a low voice.

"GASP! He is a Princess!", Hikair squealed softly.

Once Koda got to the circle he took a deep breath and holding it in he let out a very very childish yell that was more cute than manly. This actually caused a few people to snort and giggle at the cuteness. Then before everyone's eyes, a great shadow appeared from the sky blocking the sun.

Everyone looked up to see what it was, but only saw the silhouette of a large flying sometimes blocking the sun as it descended doward to Koda! The creature landed on Koda's arm and spread its large, majestic, white wings in a display of glory. Everyone looked on with awe as the saw the creature as if it were bathed in pure light while resting on the large teens arm. The creature closed its wings, the light faded away from it body, and the creature sounded off its majestic voice.

"Quack!"

Ko looked on at the teen with a mixture of anger, surprise, and confusion plastered on his face as he saw what exactly Koda had called for; a large, white, drake, Peking Duck!

"Are you kidding me!?", he shouted at the tall teen!

Everyone looked at Ko with confusion on their faces as he continued to rant on.

"When I said '_get something that flies_' I meant like a hawk or an eagle! _Not _Saturday evening dinner!", he vented angrily. "What next, you'll call a rabbit to carry it?!"

Koda went to open his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Ko exclaiming, "Don't you dare actually do that!" Ko then face palmed and waving him off with the other hand he moaned, "UCK! Fine fine fine! Do as you wish, I tried to help and that's all I'm saying."

Koda then turned back to the duck and placed the soft ball in it beak. The duck held the ball tightly in its bill as it turned itself around and then flew up into the air, beating its huge wings hard. While the duck sores above the sky, Koda kept commanding the bird to keep low to the ground and continue flying forward, in his squeaks and squeals.

Though once Koda squeaky sounds failed to reach the duck, the bird regained control over its own mind and upon feeling the ball on its bill it dropped the item and flew away. When Aizawa looked at the score on his phone, a look of surprise briefly gleamed across his face. He returned back to his neutral expression and holding up the device for all to see, it read a score of over 598.99m!

Everyone muttered and whispered to one another in admiration and awe of the teens score, and him being currently the highest score thus far! Pride and happiness swelled over Koda's face as he saw everyone's reactions and the best score he'd ever gotten! It almost felt like a dream for him.

"Nice job Princess.", Ko said to the tall teen with a thumbs up.

Koda immediately buried his huge hands into his blushing face in sheer embarrassment! Earning another round of confused and strange looks from other students, Kaminari finally asked him the big question.

"Dude, why do you keep calling him Princess?", he asked the golden teen.

"He can talk to animals, and do you know who else talks to animals and has animal companions? Answer; Disney Princesses. Henceforth he's a Princess.", the golden teen explains with a smirk.

Kaminari made an expression like his brain was buffering with all this info until it finally clicked for him and he pointed at Koda while exclaiming in a shout, "OH MY GOD! HE IS A PRINCESS!"

"All Hail Princess Koda!", Hikari exclaimed!

"All Hail!", the whole class shouted together, getting an even redder and more embarrassed Koda in the process.

After...whatever just happened, happened, Koda's score still took the league above all else as the next set of participants all took their best shot at trying to top just his. While Koda felt great pride and embarrassment swell inside of him for keeping this score for so long.

Iida used his Calf Engines to literally kick the ball and got him a score of 579.45m. Then Momo, who created a mini cannon, and shot the ball well over 589.11m. The tall black haired boy with large lips, whose name was Rikido Sato, ate a package of sugar, yelled, and then threw the ball 475.86m. Using one of his back arms, Shoji launched the ball over 434.67m. Ojiro used his tail to throw/hit the ball only 375.89m. Sero attached his tape to the ball and swung it around like a flail until he launched it and got a score of 482.34m. Tokoyagami had Dark Shadow repeat similarly to Sero and used his quirk like a flail and then threw the ball as far as the shadow could, getting a score of 505.33m. Asui did the same thing as the two boys before her and with her nearly 20ft tongue and she threw the ball over 522.55m. Then last was Ayaoma who threw the ball as as far as he could then snipped it out of the air with his stomach laser, causing it to move out even further, getting him over 469.99m.

Then finally came the special cases of the event, people who got scores so unreasonable or unheard of that they were in a category all their own or at least should be. First was Todoroki created an ice ramp, like that of a Roman Aqueduct, and rolled the ball over 619.02m. Then there was Uraraka, who got the highest score in the schools history of….forever! After taking away the balls gravity, she threw it with all her might up and out! The ball continued to fly out past the horizon until you couldn't even see it with a pair of binoculars. After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for the results Aizawa held up the phone device and show the score to the class as not a number, but instead a symbol, the infinity symbol that is! Everyone gasped and spoke softly to one another saying things like;

"Infinity?!"

"Does such a thing exist!?"

"Is that even legal!?"

"It is now I suppose."

Though once the class settled down from the excitement the next person to go up was none other than the very unapologetic, sarcastic, snoody, and witty golden haired Ko.

"This'll be a piece of cake. I'll blow all these scores out of the water.", Ko boasted pridefully while rubbing his nails on his chest.

Just before he went up to the circle, his shoulder was tapped once again by Kaminair who asked yet another question that was on everyone's mind.

"Are you serious about that dude? What's your quirk that will 'blow everyone out of the water' anyway?", he asked.

Ko glanced over his shoulder at the electric haired teen and said in a smug fashion, "My quirk is called...Luck."

Kaminair looked at him with a perplexed and unbelieving expression, then stated, "Luck isn't a quirk."

"Yes it is.", Izuku and Hikair commented in a monotone robot voice.

"But the idea of such a thing is fundamentally flawed in every way. Luck is not a real driving force, it's just a universal concept created to give people hope and satisfaction on their accidental achievements.", Momo inquired further.

Suddenly, Hikari zoomed up to the tall girl and frimley grabbed both her shoulders, looked her square in the eyes, and said in the most serious tone, "Yes. It. Is!"

"So none of you really believe me, do you?", Ko asked the class, and all of them shook their heads. "Well then, watch and be amazed."

Ko the walked up to the circle with the soft ball in hand and turning to face the class he threw the ball over his shoulder with little effort. The ball flew and nearly laned not even 5 ft from Ko's standing spot if not for the sudden appearance of a low flying drone that caught the ball at the last minute and flew off. Or rather the drone went under the ball just as it was falling. The drone then lifted back up into the air and flew out across the field for a time until a falcon dive bombed the drone and snagged the ball in its talons. The bird of prey the flew off even further with the ball in its talons until it finally realized that what it was holding wasn't dinner. So the bird dropped the ball and flew off, as the ball decened towards the ground another unusual event happened to catch the ball. For some reason someone's pet GreyHound dog was on the property and caught the ball mid air before running off with it at a sprinting pace that was unmatched by all. The dog continue to run forward with the ball until its own saliva made the ball to slick for it to carry any longer, and the ball finally fell to the ground with the Greyhound running out of sight.

Everyone looked on in utter shock with eyes wide and jaws dropped at what had just happened! Even Aizawa, who wasn't looking at the class, had tried to conceal the shocked expression and eyes wide on his half covered face! Without even looking at the phone device in his hands, like muscle memory, he showed it to the class which read 759.99m! Ko pridefully blew on his fingernails and rubbed them on his chest at seeing his handy work and everyone flabbergasted expression.

"See it. Experience it. And Weep.", he stated boastfully.

"What the fresh hell?! What in the world was that?!", a student practically screamed from the class.

"Luck.", Izuku stated simply.

"He he he he. Lucky lucky me.", Ko said with a snickering chuckle.

This only got more confused and flabbergasted looks and one loud groan from Hikari.

Aizawa then cleared his throat and said, "Alright that was...something, but let's move along. Up next is-."

Suddenly Hikari cut him off raising his hand and practically yelled like an excited child, "Me! Me me me me me me me! Pick me pick me pick me pick me! PICK-!"

Aizawa groaned, not wanting to hear him complain later, and interrupted his begging saying, "Fine tall green one, you can go."

"Whoo!", Hikari cheered as he zoomed up to the circle and grabbed a new ball. Hikari did an exaggerated spin while exclaiming, "Behold Ladies and gentleladies, my very own special move I call Oliver's Twist! Watch and learn."

At this request, Izuku took out his notebook and readied himself to 'learn' while Ko took out a pair of binoculars to 'watch'.

Just before Hikari actually performed his move, Mina tapped Izuku on the shoulder and asked softly, "Is Oliver's Twist another of his 'transformations' like the last one?"

"Oh no it's something else, you'll see.", Izuku answered while not taking his eyes off his notebook.

Hikari then went into a ballerina style stance for a few moments and then immediately started to spin around until he became a mini tornado! The tornado started to grow in girth, height, and color from electric green to olive green.

A lightbulb went off in Mina's head as she watched this and she stated, "Oh I get it now! He's turned olive green and he's also spinning! That's clever."

"Geeze, someone give this girl a medal for intelligence.", Ko said sarcastically while not taking his eyes off the binoculars.

Hikari tornado continued to spin and grow for well over a minute and this started to worry and become stressful for the other students as he showed no signs of stopping or shrinking.

"He's still not stopping. Should we be worried?", Uraraka asked Ko and Izuku while having to raise her voice over the whipping winds.

"It's totally fine. As long as the tornado doesn't reach over 10ft, we'll be safe.", Izuku assures her.

Then as if by fate itself, the tornado immediately grew to over 12ft tall!

"Okay, now we can start panicking!", Izuku exclaimed with fearful eyes!

Before anyone could start running and screaming in fear of the ever growing catastrophe, it suddenly stopped revealing Hikari's twisting figure as he launched the ball with such speed and force that it looked like a bullet traveling at a speed just fast enough for the naked eye to follow! The ball traveled with such force that the moment it left Hikari's fingertips it actually created an immense shock wave that seemed to completely break the sound barrier as it flew through the sky! Once it landed far into the distance, Aizawa once again held up the phone and showed a core of well over 869.69m!

Hikari stood in the circle with his arms raised in a victory pose as he shouted, "Whoo! Top that suckers! But seriously what does it say, my eyes are still spinning. Does it top everyone else?"

Everyone looked at him wondering why he would ask something like that after proclaiming his victory so boldly? Until they took a closer look at him and noticed that his eyes were spinning around in a circle in his head preventing him from seeing straight. Ko then walked up to the speed teen and knocked him aside the head causing his eyes to fall back into Hikari regained his equilibrium back he thanked the shorter teen and only took five steps out of the circle before he was doubled over throwing up his guts!

Once Hikari was escorted far enough to finish his puking fit and regain control of his stomach, the very last person to go up was Izuku, and he was nervous as hell! He really wanted to compete with his friends, but he wasn't sure if he could best any of their scores! Hikari's was just unreal to start with! However he wasn't going to let this detre him, he was still going to do his best no matter the outcome, he would give it his all and all! He walked up to the circle examining the soft ball in his hands while trying to think up a good strategy.

'Maybe I can use my flame to propel it and mixed with an extra amount of One for All to give it the initial boost to fly high and far enough. But if I go beyond my limit then maybe I can just make it past Kachan or even Ko-san. It's a long shot, but it might just work.', Izuku planned it out in his head.

Izuku then got into a throwing position as he activated both his quirks feeling One for All charging up past his 10% limit and engulfing his hand in green flames, while feeling the power boost from One for All super charge his flames! He reeled back his arm and then threw with all that he had!

Though when he let the ball go it only flew a few feet from his fingertips and landed anti-climatically on the ground. Izuku stared at the ball wondering what in the world happened?! Did he mess up his power portions, did he accidentally deactivated his quirk, did he just straight up mess up?

"24.04m.", Aizawa said the score aloud.

And that's what broke Izuku away from his thoughts. Never during this whole test did Aizawa once say anyone's score aloud, just held up the device to show everyone the score. Then he noticed one other thing, he could reactivate his quirk. It's like someone threw the off switch on his body!

"W-What's going-.", Izuku tried to ask himself until Aizawa cut him off saying in a voice only loud enough for him to hear, "I took away your quirk."

Izuku turned his head to his teacher and saw he looked and acted very differently now. His hair looked like gravity had no effect on it and floated in the air like a mess of snakes, his eyes glowed bright red, and even his scarf levitated around his head! Upon seeing his teacher like this. something clicked in Izuku's brain and he remembered a hero with this power that few people spoke of.

"Now I remember who you are, your name sounded fimilar but I couldn't place it. Your the Underground hero: Eraserhead. Your quirk grants you the ability to nullify other emitter and transformation quirks.", Izuku managed to force out nervously.

"And you were just about to destroy yourself with that quirk of yours.", he replied in a threateningly calm voice.

His words caused Izuku to shudder involuntary and try to move away, especially as he started to approach him, but his legs refused to move! Once he was in breathing distance of him, the scarf around Aizawa's neck began to bind itself around Izuku like a snake with a rat in its coils! Continuing to keep Izuku from moving away as he spoke.

"I saw you at the Mock Villain exams where you one shot that Zero pointer, and in the process destroyed your arm and nearly fell to your death. If you think you can honestly save any amount of people by nearly destroying yourself and becoming a liability then think again. I won't tolerate any amount uncontrolled power no matter how strong it may be or how much good it can do. Because it won't do anyone any good if your out in one hit, cause I will expel you if you can't get ahold of that power.", Aizawa stated in a calm yet threatening tone, all while Izuku was to scared to move.

Meanwhile Ko and Hikari were watching this little event unfold with angered predatory eyes watching intensely! Well more so Ko was since Hikari was still trying to recover from his vertigo sickness and still unable to full stand on his shaky legs. Anyone near the duo could feel the tension rising off of them and felt nervous as a result. They looked at the two with frightened expression as the two teens stared at Aizawa like a pack of rabid wolves.

"Woah, Aizawa Sensi is really chewing out Midoriya isn't he.", Mina commented nervously.

"If he continues this then he's gonna be chewing on something a whole lot different.", Ko snarled not taking his eyes off the man.

"Hey Ko-go, I don't think I have the strength to help. You got this right?", Hikari asked while sipping drool from his mouth.

Ko snickered wickedly as he replies, "First, don't call me Ko-go. And second, ya I got this one. You just take a breather. I'll let this bitch learn first hand what happens when you mess with our friends."

Ko then took out his lucky coin and pointed out at Aizawa ready to fire the object at him. Everyone standing close by began to feel shivers run down their spine and lack of any body control. Were these guys seriously going to attack a teacher for their friend?! And from what they saw Ko do nonchalantly with a soft ball, just imagine what he could do when he was trying and with less than a coin!

Though just before Ko let the coin fly, Aizawa seemed to finish with his chewing out of Izuku, and his scarf unraveled from the green teen and returned back on its owner. Along with Aizawa's eye color and hair which returned to his normal tried and uncaring state. Upon seeing this, Ko dropped his arm and sighed outward with a hint of relief.

He put the coin back into his pocket and said, "Well that was anticlimactic."

Everyone around him immediately sighed and let the tension go from their bodies.

Back with Izuku, as soon as Aizawa deactivated his quit, he immediately felt the sensation of his inner fire igniting once again in his core. He had his quirk back, but now it was time to get serious! Aizawa was right, he was using his quirk foolishly without thinking of the consequences. He was about to complete destroy his whole arm, and for what, a chance to get a higher score?! He needed to think like a hero and not a competitive child.

Izuku took a deep breath in and focused on his fire and One for All. He felt himself transferred both powers into his arm and condense in a controlled outlet through his whole hand. Izuku arm went up in superpowers flames and he reaped back his arm once more in a throw! Once the ball flew off his palm and just before it left his index finger tip, he condensed all of it at one point and let it fly!

The ball rocketed away from Izuku in a beautiful stream of sheer force and green flames! The ball continued to gain air and speed as it soars through the sky in an almost sound barrier breaking scene! Though once it started to loose speed and began to descend back down, Izuku engulfed his body in green flames and soared up into the air within the circles perimeter. Izuku created fire balls within his hands and began to launch them volley after volley at the ball, causing it to continue flying forward and gain even more ground.

After one fireball was too late to hit the ball, another missed, and one other was too weak to keep it going, it finally fell to the earth. Izuku returns to the ground and extinguished his flame cloak while holding his purple index finger and turning to Aizawa he gave him a painful yet determined smile.

"I'm still standing sensi!", he strained himself to say.

'_This kid..is something else! I can't wait to see what'll come next._', Aizawa thought to himself as he gave another of his rare and creepy smiles. Aizawa then held up the phone in his hands with a score that read 976.89m!

"Whoo hoo! Go Izuku! He's my best friend!", Hikari cheered while shaking Mina, who was standing next to him!

"Alright!", Ko cheers with less enthusiasm than Hikari.

Everyone else marveled in awe while whispering to one another at the amazing score that Izuku pulled off with such grace and verasility! All were esatic about this, all except Bakugou, who was standing at the far side of the class and staring at Izuku like he just did the most impossible thing alive! And well, he just did, two times in fact. He not only blew his score completely out of the water, but also used a quirk! Quirkless Deku now has a quirk and a powerful one at that! Or has he had it this whole time and never shown him! To spit him?! To look down on him?!

Whatever the cause might be, he was going to get some answers out of him while blowing him into the middle of next week for doing this to him! Sparks began to pop at random in Bakugou's hands at random until the point it caught Hikari and Ko's attention away from Izuku. Though before they could think or react to Bakugou's agitated state, the ash blond teen immediately exploded from his spot hurtling straight towards Izuku!

"DEKU! You better tell me how you did that or else I'll kill you!", Bakugou screamed at him while increasing speed with his explosions!

Izuku immediately freaked out and screamed in panic! His panic however did help him as he resigned his Flame Cloak and blasted off into the air far out of reach from Bakugou! Bakugou saw this and readied to propel himself in the air via his explosition to blast Izuku!

Seeing and hearing Bakugou's intentions, Ko sprung into action, he took out his lucky coin and flicked it off his finger! The coin flew threw the air until it hit the ground and rolled right underneath Bakugou's foot as he was sprinting! Bakugou stepped on the coin and his ankled rolled on it hard, so hard in fact that a very audible crack emitted from the angry teens foot, while it bent unnaturally!

Bakugou stopped his chase and fell to the ground, rolling in the dirt, spit coming from his mouth, grabbing hold of his now broken ankle and screaming in pain! Ko's coin, after shooting out from Bakugou's foot like a spring, ricocheted off several objects, and flew right back into Ko's open palm perfectly.

As Bakugou rolled on the ground in pain, Ko walked up to him flicking his coin as he said, "Apparently someone didn't listen to me _the last time_ we had this discussion. Didn't we, Baku-Bitch?!"

Bakugou looked up from his spot on the ground, tears already staining the dirt, as he spat back in pain, "Fuck you Golden Dick! You son of a-!"

"Bitch. Whore. Slut. Skank. I've heard it all before, why don't you come up with some new insult material. Cause now you just bore or mildly annoyed me.", Ko cut him off with a disinterested huff while kicking him in the throat!

Just then, Aizawa's scarf came out of nowhere and wrapped up Ko in moments! "Hey what the hell?! Unhand me at once! I demand you let me go!", Ko yelled at the teacher.

Aizawa, who hasn't activated his quirk, replied, "Next time he or anyone else acts up, _let me_ take care of it! It's what my quirk is for."

Ko immediately stopped struggling and looked back at the teacher with a confused expression.

"Wait, you mean you'll _actually_ take the initiative in restraining Katsuki when he acts like a wild animal?", Hikari commented confused.

Aizawa looked back and forth between the golden teen and the speed teen with equal confusion as he asked back, "It is my job after all, and why wouldn't I?"

"Because the last few teachers we had wouldn't lift a finger whenever Katskui acted like this. So me and Speed Racer had to become the anti-bitch patrol in school. We simply thought you'd do no different, especially with your outward demeanor.", Ko explained.

Aizawa looked at the golden haired teen like he shouldn't be talking about 'outward demeanor', then looked between the two teens and the one still lying in pain on the ground, while trying his best to mask his confusion.

He then let go of Ko and in an affirmative tone he said, "So be it, but like I said, next time let me handle it. It's my job to discipline out of control kids, _not_ yours! Do I make myself clear?"

Ko shrugs and replies, "Crystal, gives me and Zoomy a chance to relax during school. But off school property it's fair game."

Aizawa rolled his eyes and replied, "That's logical. Now one of you help him to the nurse."

Two of the students then came forward and helped Bakugou onto his foot and half carried him off the field towards the school. After Bakugou and the two teens were gone, Aizawa decided to just tally up all the scores while they waited for the three of them to get back and give the rest of the class a chance to rest.

After several anxious minutes and the two teens pulse Bakugou came back, with Bakugou's ankle in wrappings, Aizawa finally had all the results of everyone's scores together. When he was sure everyone had gathered together he held up a large chart with everyone's name and position they got as a result:

1\. Hikari Sokudo

2\. Momo Yaoyorazu

3\. Izuku Midoriya

4\. Kōun'na Kin'un

5\. Shoto Todoroki

6\. Katsuki Bakugou

7\. Tenya Iida

8\. Fumikage Tokyogami

9\. Koji Koda

10\. Mezo Shoji

11\. Mashirao Ojiro

12\. Eijiro Kirishima

13\. Mina Ashido

14\. Ochako Uraraka

15\. Rikido Sato

16\. Asui Tsuyu

17\. Yuga Aoyama

18\. Hana Sero

19\. Denki Kaminari

20\. Kyoka Jiro

21\. Toru Hagakure

22\. Minoru Mineta

Ko was happy with his score to say the least, sure he didn't get first place, but he still passed with flying colors getting the top 5. Maybe if he had done certain tests before Hikari and Izuku, then his Lucky quirk could somehow get him a higher score than them. Though then again, beating Hikari's 800,000 sidestep and 0.0 50meter dash was no more possible then reanimating something dead. As he continued to skim through the chart, he saw that the very last name on the list was none other than the short purple kid, Mineta. Ko looked over to where he was and saw the short teen standing stiff in place with a haf dropped jaw and tears running down his face, eyes shot wide open with a clear glaze over them.

Ko may have not liked him at first or at all really, but seeing him like this made it hard not to sympathise with him. However, at the end of it, it's just how things went, the strong thrive and the weak perish. Though he was glad to see him go as he was a complete and utter pervert, and with so many attractive ladies, it was very likely he would try something...eventually.

Now you may call Ko a hypocrite on his thoughts since Hiakri acts nearly identically to him and also ogled the girls throughout the test. Ko really can't condon his friends actition, however the difference is he knows his motives. When Hikari drools or ogles over someone very active, he likes to do only that-_just look_-nothing else. Mineta, however, not only wants to look but also get his hands all over it.

Everywhere.

So that's the difference.

Ko looked at his other two friends to see the reactions to their scores and upon seeing Izuku's face, Ko nearly had to brandish sunglasses from how bright his aura was! Hikari however, was much different in his reaction, in fact there was no reaction since he was sleeping, once again, while standing up and snoring like a pig no less. Ko looked back towards the teacher as he opened his mouth to make his dismissal of Mintea. Welp, he hardly knew him and that was probably a good thing, so long grape boy.

"I lied.", was the first thing to escape Aizawa's lips.

"What?!", Ko exclaimed!

"What?!", Izuku exclaimed!

"What?!", the class exclaimed!

"Wh-huh?", Hikair stuttered in a groggy voice from being stirred awake.

"I lied about the expulsion threat. I only said that in order to drive you kids to push yourself to your max output.", Aizawa explained once everyone calmed down.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't figure that out.", Momo suddenly blurted out.

"Wait what?!", most of the class exclaimed in surprise!

"Hold the phone their 3D printer! Are you telling me you knew his trick this whole time and didn't think it necessary to tell us as we were all slowly dying from the stress?", Ko demanded an explanation while pointing a convicting finger.

"I thought everyone knew.", Momo replied innocently.

Ko then walked up to Momo, who looked at him inquisitively, and the shorter teen stood on his toes and smacked Mom hard on the back of her head!

"OW!", Momo cried out!

"Next time, _don't _assume _anything!_", Ko scolded her.

Just then Kaminari ran up to him coming between him and Momo and exclaimed, "Dude what is wrong with you!? You can't hit a girl!"

Ko raised a skeptical eyebrow at his statement and then smacked him hard on the back of his head!

"OW!", Kaminair cried in pain!

"Their, now I _didn't _hit a girl.", Ko stated vexingly.

"I didn't mean me!", Kaminair complained, only to get a set of rolling eyes from Ko.

"Alright enough of that.", Aizawa intervene in their dispute. "Go change and head back to class, well continue the day from their. And you, other green one, head to the nurses to heal that finger.", he instructed the class and Izuku.

"Yes sir.", the class replied.

"Y-Yes sir.", Izuku replied timidly.

With that the whole class went back to the locker rooms to change and Izuku went off to Recovery Girl to get his finger healed.


	11. Chapter 11

Flame Hero: Deku

**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed my last chapter and enjoy this one just as much! I don't own MHA or any of its characters, themes, settings, or anything related to it as this is a work of fiction. All rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, please support his work. I only own the story plot line and my OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Proper Introductions.**

**Last Time**

_With that the whole class went back to the locker rooms to change and Izuku went off to Recovery Girl to get his finger healed._

**Now**

Everyone was now situated back in class with Aizawa at the front podium giving them a short lecture. Some students looked on and listened tentatively, some (like Izuku) took notes, some looked disinterested, and Hikari was taking a nap. After he was done he looked to the class and said, "Now then, before we wrap up, I just have to say-.", before he could finish his thought, he was suddenly interrupted by Iida raising his hand. He sighed and said, "Yes?"

"If I may be so bold sensi, I would like to make a proposal!", Iida started off with his loud aservive voice!

"You already interrupted me, so go on.", Aizawa drawled out.

"It has come to my attention that none of us don't know one another, so I would like to suggest that we introduce ourselves in order to better work together in the near future.", Iida finished off his statement while doing his robotic arms movements!

Bakugou sneared at this sugetsion and stated, "Why the fuck would we do that? This isn't preschool, we're here to become badass heros! Not make shitty flower crowns and exchanges friendship bracelets for one another."

"I have to agree with him on this.", Momo voice her agreeance with Iida. "Despite what we individually think and feel, were going to be in this class together for the next three years. We'll have to work together on not only school assignments, but also hero training, and when we do become pro heros in the near future."

"I like the sound of that!", Mina sounded off.

"Me too!", cheered the red haired teen Kirishima.

"I love making new friends!", croaked the frog girl Asui.

"I second that!", the discount Spider-Man agreed.

Aizawa sighed exhaustively as the class started to get noisier and noiser by the second."Alright alright, settle down you brats. If that's how you wanna do this then that's fine with me. All of you will be working together whether you like it or not, so I guess this is for the best.", he then crawled into his sleeping bag, slid into a corner of the room and just before lying down her instructed, "Wake me from my nap when your done with your introductions of one another."

The moment Aizawa head hit the floor and he passed out, Hikair woke with a sudden jolt saying half awake, "Huh-Wha?! What's going on?"

"Were getting to know one another.", Izuku briefly explained.

"Wake me up when it's my turn.", Hikari told him just as he fell back to sleep.

After a few minutes with no one doing or saying anything, Uraraka eventually piped up asking awkwardly, "Sooooooo how should we do this? At random, fish bowl, coin toss?"

"How about we do it by row. Start from the far left and work our way up.", the phone jack girl, Jiro, offered.

"Sounds good to me.", Iida agreed.

"Me too.", the normally quite bird head boy, Tokoyagami, agreed.

"I'll go first!", exclaimed the flamboyant voice of the sparkly student in the first seat of the first row. He walked up to the podium like a runway model and striking an eccentric pose he said in a foreign tongue, "Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Yuga Aoyama et je suis ici pour devenir le héros le plus scintillant du monde!"

After he finished, everyone looked at the blond sparkly teen with such confusion it looked like he told them 'Chocolate milk comes from a Brown cow.'

Eventually one of the students piped up and asked the obvious, "...Did anyone catch _any _of that?"

Everyone looked around wondering if anyone had any idea, but everyone just shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

Until Bakiugou so elegantly put it, "None of us can speak cricoint fucker, so speak in Japanese!"

"Mes excuses, my first language tends to spill out of me when I'm excited. I am originally from France."

'_That explain why he's such a tool._', Ko thought to himself.

"But to keep it brief, my name is Yuga Aoyama and my quirk is called Naval Laser which allows me to shoot a laser from my navel. Which is focused through my Sparkle Belt. Though if I use it for too long I'll get stomach problems or worse my stomach will collapse on me. I love sparkly things and Cheese. I hope we can make the world brighter together.", Aoyama explains with sparkles flying all over.

"Did someone say cheese!", Hikari shouted excitedly while waking up.

"No, go back to sleep.", Ko immediately replies without missing a beat.

And just like that, Hikari fell asleep again.

"Oh I'm next, I'm next, I'm next!", Mina stated excitedly as she jumped up to the podium, "Hi guys! My name is Mina Ashido, but you can call me Mina if you like. My quirk is called Acid, and it allows me to produce and control the PH of the acid I produce from my skin. Speaking of which, my physical features are related to my quirk. I actually use to have normal colored skin and eyes until I turned four. And don't ask what my horns are for, I'm not sure myself, I just got them from my mom. Also I really love break dancing, so if your up to it I'm glad to teach you guys!"

Suddenly Hikari woke up from his sleep and shouted excitedly, "A dance where you can break stuff?! That sounds awesome, so count me in! Every time I would break something, my sister would break one of my limbs.", everyone immediately stared at the tall green teen with worried and confused expression. At seeing the class, Hikari continues saying, "What? I got better."

"Hikari-kun, that's not at all what Break Dancing is.", Izuku explains awkwardly.

"Either way I'm game!", Hikari agrees then falls back to sleep again!

Mina sweat drop at this and finishes up saying, "The more the merrier...I guess. I hope we can be friends."

Next was the frog girl, Asui, who walked up to the podium silently and introduced herself.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsu. My quirk is called Frog, you can probably know the gist of it from the name. I can shoot out my tounge 20 meters, I can cling to any surface, I can jump about 4 times my body length, and I can secrete sticky liquids from my palms and feet, along with toxins from my stomach.", she explains.

Just then a thought shots across Ko mind at hearing her explanation. He looks over to Hikari who is no longer awake, has one eye open with a sly smile on his face. Ko's face twist into anger knowing what his friend will do next.

"Dont you fucking dare!", he silently shouts to him through ground teeth!

Hikari opens his mouth to say it while Izuku tries to stop him, saying in a plead, "Hikari-kun, no!"

"Frogs come pre lubed!", shouted the short purple kid Mineta.

Ko sighed in relief at hearing someone other than his friend say something perverted. And in a low voice said, "Well, thank god he said it before you.", he then turned to Mineta and shouted, "And shut the hell up you perv!"

Mineta sat down but kept the gross smile on his face. Tsyu took an awkward moment to let things simmer down before finishing her introduction, "I, um, also like jelly and rainy days. It's nice to meet you all."

next was Iida who power walked up to the podium with his robotic stance and movements, once there he introduced himself in more of a shouting command.

"I AM TENYA IIDA! AND I-ouch!", suddenly he stopped mid stance as a coin flicked off his forehead and flew right back into Ko's hand.

Ko flipped his coin while saying, "Take the volume down a few notches, the other side of the school doesn't need to hear your introduction."

Iida rubbed his forehead while saying, "My apologized, as I was saying, I am Tenya Iida from Ishuimota middle school. I like beef stew-."

'_A man after Hiakri's heart_.', Ko thought to himself.

"And studying!", Iida followed up.

'_Scratch that_.', Ko backtracked.

"My quirk is called Engine, which gives me engines in each of my calves! Which gives me extreme speed that I can change said speeds on the fly, in addition with increased stamina and endurance. Though I have to drink Orange Juice as fuel for my engines!", Iida explained.

'_I wonder if a quirk like his could be deposited anywhere else on the body, and what advantage or disadvantage they would give?_', Izuku theorized to himself.

"Hey, Izuku.", Ko's whispering voice called the teen out of his thoughts. "Looks like Hikari-chan isn't the only one with weird bulgy leg muscles now.", he pointed out with a snicker.

Izuku looked between the two teens and laughed at the similarity. Then he drew his own connection between them and whispered back to Ko, "I guess so, now we've got Thunder Thighs and Killer Calves."

Ko's face lit up and the golden teen had to bite down on his sleeve to keep from bursting out into laughter!

"I hope we can work well together!", he finished while robotically taking his seat.

Then Uraraka was next, she walked up shyly and nervously to the podium and clearing her throat she introduced herself.

"Hi, um, my name is Ochako Uraraka. My quirk is called Zero Gravity, which allows me to take away the gravity from anything, that's about 3 tons, I touch with all five fingers. So day-to-day things gets a little hard to do. Also when I overuse my quirk I get nauseous really bad. I really love starry nights and all kinds of Japanese cuisine, epically mochi.", she exclaimed the last part.

'_A woman after Hikari's heart._', Ko thought to himself.  
"I hope we can all be friends.", she finished, then took her seat again.

The next person was the tail guy. He walked up to the podium and introduced himself, saying, "Um hi their, Im Mashirao Ojiro and my quirk is called Tail, as you can see. And no, despite what it may seem, I'm not a monkey."

'_Still gonna call you Son WoKong._', Ko thought to himself with a chuckle.

"I'm a pretty practical and plain guy, but I do like Martial Arts. It's nice to meet all of you.", he finished quick and plainly.

'_This guy has a serious Tsukkomi disposition to him._', Izuku took not of Ojiro.

The next person was the electric haired guy who walk up to the podium in a funny looking dance. He pointed to the class and exclaimed, "Hey everyone I'm Denki Kaminari and my quirk is called Electrification. Which allows me to produce huge amounts of electricity at will!"

'_Kinda like an electric eel or Hikari's quirk, only more refined and powerful._', Izuku notes on Denki.

Then his peppy demeanor shifted to an awkward one as he rubbed his head and explained, "Unfortunately if I go over my Watt limit my brain fries and I get kinda dumb, for an hour."

'_Kinda dumb? Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that_.', Ko laughed to himself.

"I also like hamburgers and trendy things. I hope we can kick butt together!", he finished going back to his fun peppy demeanor.

'_Oh fuck me he's a hipster_!', Ko inwardly cringed to himself.

The next person, didn't immediately walk up to the podium. Everyone looked around for who's turn it was, while Ko counted the rows and people who went up. He then stopped right at the still sleeping form of Hikari.

He then slapped his friend's shoulder and deadpanned, "Hey Speedy Gonzales!"

Hikari woke from his sleep with a jolt and half awake he stuttered, "Huh, wh-what? What's going on?"

"Its your turn stupid.", Ko motioned to the podium.

Hikari then immediately shook himself from his tired state and zoomed up to the podium in a moment where he began talking so fast he sounded like a recording going in fast forward!

"Uhhhhhhhhhmmmmm, is anyone catching anything he's saying?", Uraraka asked the class.

"I lost him after pie.", Kaminari stated as he looked like his brain was about to short circuit.

"Izuku hand me your notebook.", Ko told Izuku, and the green teen hand his hero notebook to his golden friend.

Ko then walked up casually to the speed talking teen and wack his across the back of his head with a notebook, causing Hikari to freeze in place!

Ko sighed in annoyance and firmly demanded, "Say it slower! None of us have super hearing."

"Sorry.", Hikari apologized coyly, and Ko took his seat while handing Izuku back his notebook. Hikari turned back to the class and in a slower voice introduced himself happily. "Hi everyone my name is Hikari Sokudo, though I prefer you call me Hikari. My quirk is called Electric Speed, which is a combo of both my parents quirks which makes me really really really fast! So fast that I'm the fastest thing alive! I like sleeping, and food, and running, and reptiles!", he explained.

"Wait, how fast is fast?", the tall ponytail girl with large breasts asked him.

Hikari rapper his chin as he explained, "Well my normal speed is well over 250-300 mph, but my electric speed boost allows me to run at well over 500 mph."

"500 MPH! Dude, that's insane! You're like faster than sound or lightning! ...I think?", Kaminari exclaimed in amazement!

Even the other students were stunned at his speed!

"How do you think we get to school on time.", Ko chimes in.

Hikari waves his hand at the statement and replies, "That's nothing, my sister can run at nearly 600 mph and over 800 mph with electric speed boost."

"So, um, changing subjects, what quirks did you get from your parents to merge into what you have now?", the girl asked again.

"Oh that's simple; my mom has a quirk that enables her to control the electrical impulses in all her muscles, and my dad has really thick thigh muscles that allow him to run super fast. And I have the best of both worlds! You can even see it in my bulgy thighs!", he explained while lifting his leg up on the podium and stating, "_**BLAM**_!"

Everyone stared at his leg covered by his pants and didn't see anything unusual about them.

"They look pretty normal to me.", one person piped up.

Hikari slapped his head and stated, "Oh that's just because of my pants. Let me just do this and I'll-."

Hikari then began to undo his belt until Izuku and Ko Jumped from their seats, rushed towards Hikari while screaming, "NO!"

"Hikari-kun STOP!", Izuku yelped with tears as he held onto his legs!

"Don't you dare take off your pants in front of the whole class!", Ko yelled at his with a face bright red with anger while holding up the brim of his pants!

"This isn't like back in Elementary school.", Hikari rebuttals calmly time his hysterical friends.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that!", Izuku cried as he still hung on!

"Yeah, and it was still a disaster! Why don't you just roll up your pant leg like a normal person?!", Ko shouted at him in a demand while still holding his pants up!

"It won't go up that high. Besides, how else can I show them proof?", Hikari answered simply and innocently.

"By _**not **_showing your crotch and ass to the _whole class_!", Ko exclaimed!

"Just keep your pants on Please!", Izuku begged his friend!

"Psh, fine!", Hikari agreed. Once Izuku and Ko let go of him, and took their seats, he put his belt back and slightly whispered, "killjoy."

Once that little...fiasco was over, Hikari continue his introduction.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, my quirk. I'm also not just fast in the legs but fast in other departments too. I can think, speak, learn, eat, breath, and heal far faster than anyone! The only downside is that I have a really fast Metabolism and I have to eat 10x the amount that any creature needs. Also sleep, I need a lot of sleep.", he explained.

"What happens if you don't eat or sleep the amount you need?", Iida asked.

"He rapidly starts to go through the stages of starvation and severe fatigue.", Izuku answered for him.

"Once he forgot to eat enough and by the end of the day he was almost nothing but skin and bone.", Ko recalled a story.

"But now I'm more careful, and I got this sweet 8 pack.", Hikari excitedly stated while lifting up his shirt and saying, "BLAM!"

Suddenly Mina slammed his hands on her desk hard and jumped up from her seat while exclaiming, "Dibs! I wanna touch em first!"

Ko shot from his seat with equal speed and pointing to both teens he commanded them, saying, "_You_, Sit down! And _you_, put your shirt down!"

Mina sat back in her seat with a disappointed face and Hikari begrudgingly tucked his shirt back in. He finished his introduction saying, "Anyway it nice to meet all of you!"

Hikari zoomed back into his seat and promptly went back to sleep. The next person to go up was the red haired guy who walked up with a confident strut.

"Hey guys my names Ejiro Kirishima and my quirk is called Hardening. It's not too flashy like Super Speed, but it allows me to harden any part of my body into an organic rock like surface. I can even make shark edges with it; like claws and stuff.", he explains.

Ko noticed a few key words in Kirishima introduction and looked over to Hikari was wide awake again and looking at Ko with a shit eating grin.

'dont you fucking dare!', Ko mouthed to him.

Hikari smiles at him like a gremlin and immediately shouted out, "WHEN YOU USE YOUR QUIRK DOES YOUR D-mrph mrph mrph!", suddenly Izuku spring from his seat and dashed over to Hikari and slapped his hand over his mouth!

"DENTIST! Does your dentists find it hard to clean your teeth. When you use your quirk.", Izuku tried to cover up Hikari's question.

There was silence in the room as everyone stared at Izuku sweating bullets with his hand over Hikari's giggling mouth. Ko was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance while shaking his head.

"That's not what he was asking, was he?", Kirishima asked with a tone that knew what was happening.

Seeing no reason to lie now, Ko decided to bite the bullet. "No. He was, unfortunately, asking if _it _also is affected.", he motioned to Kirishima's crotch.

Kirishima ribbed the back of his head as he replied nervously, That's...private."

Ko inwardly groaned at his choice of words, and he could feel Hikari's laughter vibrations from his seat.

"It does.", Mina suddenly blurted out.

"MINA!", Kirishima yelled at her!

"What? The question was just gonna keep coming up. Might as well get it out of the way.", she shot back at him.

"I like her.", Hikari stated while pulling off Izuku's hand.

"I'd ask _how _you know this, but I really don't want to.", Ko added with disgust in his voice.

Kirishima sweat dropped with embarrassment and finished off as best he could. "Any way, I'm also a big fan of Crimson Riot, I like manly guys and meat. I hope we can be great friends."

As the redhead took his seat, Ko rubbed his temples in angervation, while thinking to himself, 'He couldn't have worded that last part _any other_ way. Hikair better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.'

Ko then looked over to his left and saw Hikari with his thumb and index finger on his chin with a huge toothy smile as blood dropped down from both of his nostrils in even streams.

'Oh god he is.', he cringed to himself.

The next person was Koda, who walked up to the podium like a timid deer on the freeway. Once he got there and took a calming breath he began to make several hand gestures that went over everyone's head. The whole class looked at him trying to understand what he was saying.

"Um what's that?", Mina asked.

"Your flame is Kopa?", one student tries to understand him.

"No no no! He says he's got a cold one nuka, right?", another corrected the previous.

"You have naked Cola?", another took a stab at translating.

Koda was starting to get nervous as everyone was trying to decipher his sign language and failing, causing him to become more erratic, causing the transition to fail even more!

Meanwhile Ko was already getting annoyed at this circus act and decided to put an end to it.

He slammed his hands on his desk, causing everyone to Hugo silent, and jumping up he shouted, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH TALKING!?"

No one said a word at the fuming golden teen, but Koda silently nodded his head.

Ko face palmed and groaning he said, "UUUUUUUUUUUUHG! Well I guess if you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself. You their, boobie girl!", he pointed to the ponytail girl in Izuku's row.

"Wha-? Huh-? Um, me?", she fumbled over her words while pointing to herself.

"Yes you. You can create shit right?", he asked her.

"I, um, yes, but I-.", she began to explain until Ko stopped her.

"Then make me a white board and marker. PRONTO!", he demanded of her!

"Um, okay.", she agreed while trying to keep her cool. She then produced a black marker from her arm, and then lifted up her shirt where she started to make a white board, slowly. Ko got impatient and stuck his hand into her shirt and pulled out the white board.

"EEK!", she yelled in surprise!

Ko marches up to Koda and shoved the white board and marker into his craft while exclaiming,"Here! and _please_! make it less painful for all of us."

Ko returned to his seat and began to rub the already growing headache he was getting today.

Koda looked between Ko and the white board, he took the board and began to write on it.

He showed it to the class and it read, 'Hi Im Koji Koda. My quirk is Anivoice. I can control and talk to animals.'

"Just like a Disney Princess.", a student blurted out.

'I'm not a Disney Princess!', Koda furiously scribbled as his face turned red! After he calmed down he continued writing more and finished up quick.

'I like nature and animals and reading. It's nice to meet all of you.'

Koda then took his seat and kept the white board with him incase he needed to communicate with someone else.

The next person was the teen with large lips walked up to the podium and introduced him, saying, "Hi everyone I'm Rikido Sato, and my quirk is called Sugar Rush. When I eat about 5 ounces of sugar I gain superhuman strength! Unfortunately my quirks drawback is if I don't constantly consume 5 ounces of sugar after I'll go kinda loopy.", he explains while rubbing the back of his head.

"So kind like Kaminari-sans quirk, But you can't actually naturally produce your strength.", Izuku asked him, making a connection between the two.

Sato rubbed his chin and replied, "I guess so, makes sense I guess? Also because of my quirk I love to make baked goods, so don't be surprised if I come in with cookies or brownies or cakes."

Ko then shot out his hand, telling him to stop, and stated, "Easy with what you say Sato-san. You might just become Hikari-kuns new friend."

Ko then looked to his left and saw Hikari, awake again, looking at Sato like a begging dog with drool running down his chin with the most excited expression ever!

Sato smiled and replied, "Well I'm always willing to make stuff for my for my friend. So if you have a request, just tell me."

Ko scoffed and said, "Request? Please Sato, you can put just about anything in front of him and he'll gobble it down no differently. And I gotta admit I'm a sucker for hot sticky buns myself.", Ko smoothly slipped it in.

"I like chocolate chip or snicker doodles.", Izuku voice his likes.

"Oh oh oh, Sato-san! If you can make some really good caramel I'll be your best friend forever!", exclaimed the headless girls uniform!

"Especially dipped in dark chocolate.", Hikari agreed with her.

"With a drizzle.", she added.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!", the two moaned in delight.

Ko groaned at the two of them and exclaimed, "Oh geez, will you two stop drooling like starving dogs! You look like a couple of babies."

Ko then got up and pulling two tissues from his pocket he gave one to Izuku. Who then went over to Hikari and began to wipe his mouth before his saliva could pool around the room any faster. Ko went over to Toru and began to wipe the salvation off the corners of her face.

"And now we have to treat ya like babies.", he groaned.

As the two of them finished up cleaning off the two drooling dogs, Sato finished quickly, saying, "Anyway, I hope we can get along."

The next person was the tallest male in the room with six arms and a face mask. He quietly walked up to the podium and in a very mellow and neutral tone, introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Mezo Shoji. My quirk is called Duplo-arms, in essence I can transform the ends of my 4 extra arms into any external body part; hand, nose, eye, mouth, and so forth.", he explained.

'OMG, he's a walking orgy!', Hikari squealed in his head at the thought of what dirty things this guy could do!

"I can also regrow my limbs if they are ever severed. I'm not very materialistic or have many favorite activities, but I'm willing to engage in anyone else's.", he continued.

He then stopped when he saw someone's hand shot up, and called them saying, "Um, Yes?"

"What under that mask of yours?", Hikari asked ernstly.

"Well-I-um-you see.", Shoji began to stumble over his words.

"Hikari-kun, don't you think that's a bit personal.", Izuku interjected.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you guys aren't thinking it!", Hikari exclaimed to the class.

"I gotta admit I'm a bit curious myself.", Kaminari admits.

"Me too. If it's not too personal.", Toru cheers before drawing back.

"You guys!", Iida complained!

Suddenly Hikari raised his hand like an excited child and began to rant off absolute nonsense, exclaiming, "Oh oh oh, do you really big lips like Sato? Or no lips at all like Koda? Or do you have a beak like an octopus? GASP! Or do you have a beak like a dinosaur!? That would be the coolest thing ever! Dinosaurs are like birds and reptiles put together but not really! And they have feathers and teeth and stuff and are wicked cool!", he suddenly stopped in his rant to hold the sides of his face and gasp loudly! He then exclaimed in a half yell,"OH MY GOD! Are you a dinosaur?! Guys I bet he's secretly a dinosaur!"

Everyone else started to chime in on the curiosity and excitement as Shoji started to turn red.

"I'm not secretly a dinosaur, honestly! What gave you that idea?", he shouted to the class while taking his seat and slumming his head into his many arms!

The next person was the girl with the phone jacks in her ears. She walked up to the podium and twirling her ear jacks she stated awkwardly, "Well that was, um, interesting? Uh, I'm Kyoka Jiro and my quirk is called Earphone Jacks. It's a quirk I inherited directly from my mother, with the jacks at the end of my ears I can plug them into any surface and hear really well, also I can stretch them out really far. I like Rock music and instruments."

'Oooooooh, she's not moody, just shy. Pretty good cover up, I almost fell for it.', Ko immediately took more of her demeanor. Ko was always pro at reading people, especially if they put up a front.

As he thought to himself, he didn't notice that Jiro finished up and already took her seat.

He was only made aware when a Izuku whispered to him, "Ko-san, your next."

"Wha-oh right.", Ko shook himself back to reality while getting up to the podium and proudly introduced himself,"Hey everyone my name is Kōun'na Kin'un, and yes I know my name is a real mouthful and nearly impossible to say the first time. So I would prefer you all just call me Ko, with whatever prefixes after is up to you. But DON'T! Under ANY circumstances! Call me KO-GO!"

"Why not?", Uraraka asked?

"Cause I'll kill you, that's why.", he replied flatly.

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha, he he he he he heeeeeeeeeeee…..oh your not joking, are you?", Kaminari began to laugh until his laughter died down to nothing after seeing Ko's dead serious and pissed off expression.

"No.", he replied with cold malice.

Suddenly Mina slammed her hands on her desk and protested, shouting,"That's totally unfair and rigged! That's...unrigged! You've called just about everyone here a nickname they didn't like and we can't call you Ko-go?! How's that fair!?"

"M-Mina-san p-please don't p-push your l-luck!", Izuku begged her with his hands up in defense.

Ko growled a groan and stated, "To answer your question you can turn your attention to the snoring, green, perverted, Road Runner in the second row! He started calling me Ko-go from the first day we meet and hasn't stopped since, and now I have the overwhelming urge to give other people dumb nicknames just because."

Everyone looked to Hikari, who was now sound asleep again.

"Then why does he get away with it?", Jiro asked.

"Cause he's the only thing Ko-san can't catch to kill.", Izuku answered for him with fear in his voice.

"He's right.", Ko confirms, causing everyone to sweat drop gulp with fear. Ko sighs in exasperation and continues with his introduction. "Anyway, deviating from that topic, my quirk is called Luck. Which grants me power of situational immunity and probability outcome."

"I still call bull on your quirk.", Kaminari states.

"Even I still can't believe you have a quirk called 'Luck' that dose as you say. Even after what we all saw during the Quirk Appreciation Test.", Iida chimes in.

Ko scoffs at his classmates disbelief and states pridefully, "Still don't wanna believe me? Then fine, see if I care. Continue being in denial it'll only be to my advantage! HE HE HE! Lucky lucky me."

"Is that his catchphrase or something?", Kirishima asks Hikari's sleeping body?

Hikari wakes up and replies in an annoyed tone, "Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

"I like the color gold, dark humor, roasting people, food of almost any kind, and cool clothing. I hope you all can survive me. he he he. Lucky lucky me.", he finishes with a snicker and a flip of his coin.

While taking his seat, the pony tail girl sitting in Izuku's row became clearly distraught at what Ko said, and with a freaked out expression she stuttered, "R-Roasting?"

"It means to insult someone in a way that burns metaphorical.", Izuku tried to clear it up for her.

"Burn?", she sounded even more anxious than before!

"Okay don't hurt yourself thinking about it.", Ko stated sarcastically at hearing the last bit of the conversation.

Next was a guy with huge elbows and an even huge grin and introduced himself, saying, "Hey everyone my name his Hanta Sero and my quirk is called Tape. I can shoot out an endless supply of organic tape from my weird looking elbows."

"Oh, I actually didn't notice that.", Hikari states in surprise and wonder!

"I was trying not to stare at those.", Ko said awkwardly while trying to avert his eyes.

Izuku was silently simply brimming with excitement as he took notes in his hero book!

"I can use them to hook onto stuff, grab things, or swing around.", he continued.

"Like Spider-Man?", Izuku questioned.

"Like Spider-Man!", he replies with a smile. "Anyway I like oranges, soybeans, and other healthy foods. Hope we can all work together in the future.", he finishes then takes his seat.

'Boy, Hikari will _not _get along with this guy.', Ko thought to himself at the last part.

Next was the guy with the bird head, who walked up to the podium with a menacing dark aura and in a monotone voice introduced himself, "Hello their, my name is Fumikage Tokyogami and my quirk is called-."

"**Hi I'm Dark Shadow! I'm Tokyogami's familiar like quirk, and yes I am alive.", **Tokyogami's sentient quirk pops out of him, cutting off his sentence part way!

"Yay! Demon chicken!", Hikari shoot up from his chair with arms in the air!

"**YAY! Fast green guy!**", Dark Shadow cheers while shooting his arms in the air!

Hikari and Dark Shadow then dashed into one another and began to run against each other, cuddle, and make baby noises.

Tokyogami looked at Ko and Izuku and asked, "Are you _sure _he doesn't belong to you?"

"And like I said before, no, he's yours. _Please _take him, he's free.", Ko replies.

"Guys! Can we keep-!", Hikari was about to ask his friends until both shouted in unison, "NO!"

Tokyogami sighed and said, "Well while their distracted I'll just continue. My quirk is called Dark Shadow, which allows me to summon forth my dark clad familiar from the deepest pits of my spirit."

'Oh great! Another emo kid, just what we needed.', Ko groaned to himself.

"He's practically intangible to all forms of attacks apart from light based. In darkness he grows even stronger, and in total darkness he's unstoppable and untamable. I long to live, love, and breath in the nights soft embrace. But my own power prevents me from truly immersing myself in the darkest of all blackness pleasure without repercussions!", he continued with utmost passion!

'Oh, he's not just a regular emo bird. He's a poetic, Adger Allen Poe, Shakespeare, emo bird. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better.', Ko groaned to himself again while inwardly cringing at his performance.

"I hope we can work well in the near future.", he finished while taking his seat.

The next person was the bi colored hair guy with Heterochromia eyes. He walked up to the podium with a cold and unfriendly expression and introduced himself quickly.

"My name is Shoto Todoroki, my quirk is called icing and I like cold soba.", he said while taking back his seat.

Everyone sorta felt kinda awkward after such a short intro, looked around and at Todoroki, as they thought he was just pulling a joke on them. But his expression and body language said otherwise.

'Well that sure was...quick? I wonder why he decided to introduce himself like _that_?', Izuku thought to himself.

'Normally I like straight to the point people, but even that's a little too blunt for me.', Ko thought to himself.

'Is it me or does he look like he was lying about something in his statement? I have a feeling he really doesn't like cold soba at all!', Hikari conspired to himself.

Then it was the floating female uniform turn, who was very peppy and bubbly while walking up. "Hi everyone my name is Tour Hagakure and my quirk is called invisibility! Which, as you can see, makes me totally invisible!", she explains.

'She sure is exuberate, boisterous, and peppy. I guess you have to be when anyone can't notice you at first glance.', Izuku thought to himself.

'I wonder if she's transparent or something else?', Ko asked himself.

"I bet you're all wondering how I'm invisible and whether I can control it. Well I actually can't control it at all, it's a mutation that so its permanent. I actually use to be visible for a time, until I started to age and began to fade out. Then I turned four and, _**POOF**_, totally gone! On another note I'm not actually see through, my skin is like a reflective surface that bends light to make me look invisible.", she explains further.

'Well that answers my question.', Ko thought with satisfaction. While Izuku took down notes.

"So if you were to stand in a pitch black room, you'd be visible?", Sero asked!

Tour appeared to tap her chin as she answered, "Well...yes I could be, but then you wouldn't be able to see me in the dark."

'Not unless you had night vision ...OH GOD! Hikair is rubbing off on me!', Ko began to panic mentally while shooting a dirty look to Hikari.

"I also like the color pink, and cute stuff, oh and carmel! It's nice to meet you all!", she finished joyful while skipping back to her seat.

Next was Izuku's row, and unfortunately the first person was the last one the group of three hoped would ever go up. Katsuki Bakugou.

'Oh boy here we go.', Ko inwardly prepared himself with a neutral gaze.

'Oh Kachan, please don't make a scene! Hikari-chan and Ko-san already did that.', Izuku begged Bakugou internally while making an anxious face.

Bakugou saw Izuku expression and immediately barked at him, yelling, "Quite making that stupid face at me DEKU! Still looking down on me, huh!? You wanna fight here and now with that quirk of yours!"

Not even five seconds and Ko was already at the end of his rope! He growled as Bakugou went off and finally having enough he yelled back at him, "BITCH introduce yourself and sit the hell back down or I'll break you other ankle!"

Bakugou stopped going off on Izuku and replied back to him, "Tch, don't tell me what to do Golden Dick.", he turns to the now silent class and in an annoyed tone introduces himself in more of a self absorbed threat. "The names Katsuki Bakugou and I'm not here to be your dame friend or some shit like that! I'm here to become the world's greatest hero ever, even better then All Might himself! Your all nothing more than stepping stones for my success, being in a team or making friends is not what I want with any of you extras! So if you wanna get in my fucking way then prepare to fucking die!"

Silence still filled the room at Bakugou's bold statement, until the ever so witty Ko simply said, "Yawn."

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", laughed the whole class!

"Shut the hell up, all of you or I'll kill all you bastard extras!", he snapped at them! But no one let up their laughter. Bakugou clicked his tongue in irritation and went back to his seat angrily!

Everyone waited around for the next person to go, but no one took the podium. Izuku even looked around to see who was next. Then he heard Ko's voice call him.

"Pst Izukun!", Ko whispered.

"Huh, wha-?", Izuku stuttered.

"It's your turn dude.", he stared while motioning to the front.

"Oh! Um.", Izuku blurted out while jumping from his seat and nearly tripping over himself to the front. Once there, he looked like he was ready to self destruct from stress as everyone stared at him to start. "H-Hi e-everyone, m-my n-name is…..is, um, i-i-s.", Izuku tripped over his own words and eventually froze up! He looked around at everyone and felt like he was near ready to burst into flames at any time!

That when he Ko's small smile and thumbs up, along with Hikari huge smile and double thumbs up. Izuku felt himself relax, and taking a breath he started over, saying, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, and my quirk is called Omni Flame. It allows me to self generate my own fire which comes out green. I can control this fire to almost any degree I desire. I can shoot fireballs or streams of fire, I can manipulate my fire into just about any shape and any fire that's not mine, I can 'feed' off fire to replenish my energy and power, and even heal a bit faster than normal. I can also envelop it around my body to make me untouchable, I mean; who wants to punch fire? And as you all saw before, I can use the fire around my body to levitate and fly. Also it gives me innate super strength."

'Nice work on covering up One for All their Izuku.', Ko thought to himself.

"Although if I get too stressed or wet or cold I'll lose control over it and have to calm down or dry off. Also my quirk does tend to me a little more hot headed, so I apologize in advance if I suddenly snap on you.", he explained while rubbing his head awkwardly.

Suddenly everyone hands started to fly up as several people shouted out questions to him about his quirks and so forth! All the sudden noise and excitement actually cause Izuku to freak out and ignite his hair in stress! Ko knew that Izuku couldn't handle people in these kinds of situations yet, so he got everyone to stop by the one effective way he knew how. Lucky Yelling.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!", Ko yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the whole class to go mute!

Iida cleared his voice and chimes in saying, "Thank you Ko-san, now, I know we're all excited but please let's try to be civil and ask one question at a time?"

The class a liger and Kirishima asked, "How fast can you fly?"

"Usually about 100 mph but I can kick it up to 200 mph in a pinch.", Izuku answered.

"Can you make a flame sword?!", Kaminari asked excitedly!

"I've never tired that.", Izuku admits.

"Are your clothes not affected by your quirk?", Tsyu asks.

"No they are, I just wear fireproof clothes.", he answers.

"What your hottest flame temperature?", the tall girl in the back of his row asks.

Izuku yapper his chin and replies, "I'm not actually sure about that, but I have theorized I'm even hotter than the hottest point of a flame."

Then Todoroki raises his hand and asked a question with a voice that made the whole class stop. "Does your fire hurt you? Have you...injured yourself with it."

Izuku waves his hands at the question nervously and in a joke says, "No I'm actually fully fireproof and heat proof, I'm actually more home in the hot weather. I could bathe in a volcano if I wanted, hehehe."

"Do you ever regret getting your fire quirk, like do you ever want to...reject it, if it hurt someone?", he asks again.

This question took Izuku completely off guard and trying his best he stumbled to answers, "What? No, no no no, nothing like that. To be honest I never even knew about this quirk until several months ago. When I was younger I was...misdiagnosed as quirkless, and I don't ever regret owing the power I was given. I'm...really glad I'm like everyone else. And sure I've hurt people on accident, but I never let that get to me. I just used it to fuel my drive to learn control over it, though to be honest I did burn Hikari-chan a few times."

Ko laughed at the last part and butted in stating, "A few?! Tch, please Izukun you scourched his butt more times than I can count. But hey, in the end he made for a perfect moving target, and he could heal up third degree burns *SNAP* like that."

"Uck uck uck, toasty.", Hikari snored in his sleep.

"Uh, Yeah, um...I'm not sure what else to say. I guess...I hope we all become great heroes together in the future.", Izuku casually finishes with a bright smile.

Next was the super small teen who had to literally stand on the podium just to be seen as he talked.

"Hi ladies I'm Minuro Mineta and I blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!", he began to rant off the many reasons why he loves girls and why he's so desirable to them, and other perverted things as drool ran from his mouth.

Ko usually could take Hikari's brand of pervertedness, but this guy operates on a whole other spectrum! So much so that Ko was already bright red, grinding his teeth hard enough to create sparks, and clutching his coin so har in hand it started to bleed!

So to stop this from going any further he shot up from his seat and shouted, "OH WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN ALREADY YOU LARSONISTIC CREATINE!", Mineta stop as Ko tried to calm himself down from his outburst, and continued saying, "I thought Hikari-kun was bad, but you! You are far worse than even he is! Sheesh!"

Ko sat back down while rubbing his temples and Mineta awkwardly, humbly, and silently took his seat.

"I guess it's my turn?", The last girl in the back of the row stated in the silent room. Taking the podium she introduced her, "Hello everyone my name is Yaoyorozu Momo, I know my name is a bit of a mouth full so I don't mind if you call me Momo or Yamomo."

'Dang that girl has giant breast for her age...HOLY SHIT, HIKARI IS RUBBING OFF ON ME! AGAIN!', Ko inwardly panics while glaring at Hikari, who had one eye open at staring at Ko, knowing what he was thinking.

"My quirk is called Creation, which allows me to create any inorganic material as long as I know its anatomical components. However it uses fat lipids for me to make said materials.", she explains.

"Wait so you don't make the stuff from thin air?", Izukus asks.

She shakes her head and replies, "No, you need something to create something. There's a science to everything."

"So your quirk uses your own body fat? Hence your defined female figure.", Sero asks in serious way.

"I, um, well yes. If you wanna put it like that.", she states uncomfortably.

"Then how come your boobs aren't normal sized?", Ko asks out of the blue.

"Ko-san!", Izuku shouts are him!

"What?! It's a serious and applicable question! Someone who uses fat cells as fuel should honestly be using them in their highest bulk! And boobs are just fat and mammary glands. So henceforth her boobs should be normal sized and not like they belong on a bovine. Like seriously are they supposed to be your reserve tanks or something?!", he shoots back in exclamation!

"He...does raise a fair point, in spite of the topic, how does that work Momo-san?", Iida asks while trying to dance around the subject.

Momo puts a finger to her check as she thinks in reply,"To be totally honest I don't actually control where my fat lipids are taken from, my body just does that automatically. So I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Well whatever the reason, I sure ain't complaining!", Mineta blurts out of the blue!

"Yeaaaaaaah.", Kaminari agrees in a coo.

"Is everyone done being a pervert!?", Jiro yells!

Suddenly Ko jumps from his seat and slapped his hand across Jiro's mouth while hissing at her in a low tone, "Ssshhhhhhhh! Don't say that out loud! Hikari-chan might take that as a challenge!"

Everyone looked over to the third row and saw the tall green teen sleeping away peacefully, and loudly in his seat. A collective sigh washed over the class.

"Um, anyway, I also love to read and eating out at different restaurants, and I hope we all work well with one another.", Momo finished quickly.

Seeing that everyone was done Iida then stood up and turned to the class he said, "Well I guess that's everyone. Now we just have to wake Aizawa Sensei."

"Wait, he slept through all that?!", Sero exclaimed in confusion and impressiveness.

Everyone looked over to the corner of the room where Aizawa was still sleeping peacefully in his yellow sleeping bag.

"Gee, Sensei sure is a heavy sleeper?", Izuku said quietly.

Iida was the one to check on and wake up Aizawa from his power nap. Though the moment his hand was about to touch him his eyes shot open like an awakened corpse!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Iida screamed in surprise as he jumped back!

This caused everyone to stand up in their seats with hairs raised on ends in equal surprise!

"Are you all done?", he asked in an annoyed groggy tone.

"Y-Yes?", Iida answered as a question more than an answer.

"Good.", he said while standing up and stripping off his sleeping bag. "Now let's continue with the rest of today.", and from their newly introduced students of UA officially started their new life as heroes in training.


End file.
